Killing Despair, Stealing Hope
by dominicgrim
Summary: One came wanting to die, the other did not feel that she deserved to live, but together, they found out that they were not so different, that they were equal parts of a single whole. Zevran/female Tabris, rated mature for violence and sexual situations. A continuation of my short To Court Death. I do not own dragon age.
1. Death Wish

**A/N: This will be my first true attempt at writing a mature rated story, I've come close in the past, but I will be crossing the line at some point so please be warned. This story features Zevran Aranai and Kalli Tabris, from my Grim Tales shorts, To Court Death. It is not necessary to read those two, but it would help with establishing Kalli, well without further nattering on, behold my newest fic!**

**Killing Despair, Stealing Hope**

**Chapter 1: Death Wish**

**9:30 Dragon Age: Near the foothills of the Frostback Mountains**

He was staring at her again.

He had kept his distance the last few days, Alistair and Sten never left him alone for very long, no doubt suspecting that he might make another attempt on their lives. The fact that neither the warden nor the Qunari had killed him yet meant that he had yet to do anything to anger their fiery leader.

For now, he simply trudged along with the others, obeying whatever order the wardens gave.

He had no problem with female authority. Whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom, some women just needed to be treated like the goddesses they were.

Zevran smiled slightly.

Kalli would likely have called such claims bullshit. She was not the type of woman who accepted being put on a pedestal.

_It was quite a shame; she would look quite from one._

Chuckling to himself the elf resumed his private musing, his eyes never falling from the black cloaked figure leading their little group. The cloak hid much of her feminine features, but every once and a while he would turn just right and catch a glimpse of her dark red hair, its fiery color made molten by the setting sun, the flecks of gold running through it like veins of gold through a river of flame.

Hair as fiery as her temper, the elven warden was not to be taken lightly, as he had learned the hard way. She was more than just a beautiful face; she was a she-demon with a sword and dagger. His allies slain to the last, with only him still alive, left alive to fight on, and find the death he sought elsewhere.

He had stared into Kalli's dark eyes; death had stood before him and had chosen not to take him yet.

He was still trying to figure out why.

It had been a little over a week since he had joined the Grey Wardens and their crusade to save Ferelden from the Blight. In all that time, Zevran Aranai had been on his best behavior. He recognized that many in their group did not trust him, not that he blamed them for that, as a member of the Antivan Crows he had tried to assassinate them all after all.

He should have died for that failure, he recognized that, and not for Kalli's decision to spare his life and let him serve her, he likely would have, but that had been the whole point.

Zevran had one mission in mind when he came to Ferelden…

He came here to die.

Unbidden Rinna's beautiful face came up to haunt him, those lovely eyes, those trembling lips…he…he remembered the first night they had spent together, and the final moments they had shared.

Zevran's mouth turned into a small grim line.

He still saw Rinna, on her knees before him while Taliesin held her by the hair. She had begged him to spare her, swore to the Maker that she would **never **betray the crows. That she would **never **betray **him**.

She professed her love, begged him to give her another chance…a chance to prove her loyalty.

He and Taliesin had already spoken of this, if they let Rinna go, if she **had **betrayed the crows.

_It would mean death for them both._

Zevran had not hesitated; he knew what was expected of him.

He cut Rinna's throat. She refused to look away from him, even as she lay there dying.

He had spat on her then; it was what was expected when dealing with a traitor.

He would regret those actions until his dying day.

When he and Taliesin had explained what had happened to their maestro, the man had merely laughed. They had discovered the true traitor already. They could have them at any time that she was not a traitor, but the maestros had elected not to.

The saw it as both a warning, and as a lesson, one day even they might be made examples of…

No one assassin was bigger than the crows.

Zevran felt his hands squeeze into angry fists. All his life he had been loyal to the order, carrying out their contracts without complaint, and now they took away the one woman that he…he…

_No…he…he could not even consider it, could not even think of it!_

_That way laid madness._

His elven ears lowered in shame. There was no forgiveness for what he had done to Rinna and he knew that. Death would be his final reward, he accepted that, but death had chosen to take the form of the beautiful Kalli, and he found that he still lived.

Once again his eyes found her shrouded form, a black shadow against the afternoon sun. The only color at all came from the sun glinting of the longsword she had strapped to her back.

His brow furrowed.

That blade should have ended his life, he should be…

The assassin shook his head, what in Andraste's name was he doing. Rinna was gone; there was nothing he could do about that. The crows would kill him if they caught up with him, and if they did not, one of the many enemies that pursued the Grey Wardens likely would.

If it was an end he craved he would likely find it soon enough.

"Are you alright Zevran?"

The sweet Orlesian accent brought him out of his musings. He turned to smile at Leliana, the rogue; turned chantry sister was likely his only ally here.

He did not intend to worry her. He was not some weak willed child, contemplating simple suicide.

When his life ended, he intended for it to have meaning. He intended to go down fighting.

So he buried his pain and his emotions, letting his charm come to the forefront, it was as much a weapon to him as his blades.

"I am quite fine my dear," he chuckled, "Merely enjoying the view. Our dear warden is quite lovely don't you think?"

The bard smirked at him.

"You can see nothing while she is wearing that heavy cloak."

Zevran's eyes twinkled with amusement; his mask once again was firmly in place.

That mask had always protected him; it hid fear, doubt, and shame.

"I have a wonderful imagination my dear," he purred, "All Kalli's cloak does is give me a chance to exercise it, so many wonderful dark fantasies.

He gave the bard a lecherous look.

"Perhaps you would like to explore some with me tonight?"

The bard coughed, her eyes suddenly looked both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"That…uh…that will not be necessary," she replied, "I…um…have no interest in what you have to offer."

Zevran gave her a knowing smile. Leliana was not as innocent as she pretended to be, he knew that. Why did she pretend so he wondered?

Whatever the reason, it did not matter; he took great pleasure in flustering her. It was both cute, and kept her from asking uncomfortable questions. Questions he saw no need to answer.

It was better that way. That way, the mask he wore could stay on a little while longer.

At least, until death took it off permanently, and sent him to his final judgment.

He was not afraid of that.

Rinna was waiting for him.

He welcomed the chance to see her again.

IOI

Kalli said nothing as she led the group up Gherlen's Pass. She put one foot in front of the other and tried to ignore he brightness of the sun. For too many years she had lived in the shadows of the vhenadahl, kept from the light from its large bows, and the shadows of the Denerim Alienage.

She was still trying to get use to all the space; there was so much of it. Even the Denerim market at midday had not bothered her **this **much.

She found that she missed the crowds, so many people for her to get lost in. Out in the open like this, she felt like someone had pinned a bull's-eye to her chest.

She did not like that, not one little bit.

Kalli had been many things in life, though pick-pocket was her most well-known profession. She had been good too; few could stop her when she had set her mind on a mark.

She had never seen herself as a leader, and now she had been forced into the role. Alistair, Morrigan, Koran, Leliana, Sten, Zevran, they all looked to her for guidance. Even Shale, the cantankerous golem, they had picked up in Honnleath followed her example.

She feared that she was not up to the task. She was no warrior. Maker's breath, she had not ever killed anyone until a few months ago, and that had not been her choice, not really.

_She had had no choice at all that day._

She had never needed to draw her blade while stealing, not once. She was too good for that. She had never needed to draw it, never needed to harm anyone…

…Until the day of her wedding…

…Until Vaughan Kendals.

She did her best to suppress a shiver. She tried very hard not to think about that day, about seeing herself covered in crimson; her white wedding dressed stained pink with shem blood.

Kalli's eyes narrowed.

She had little memory of those events. It…the blood fury had been upon her, her training had taken over and…

She could still hear the screaming, whether it was her own or her victims she could not tell.

She…she did her best not to think of it. She felt no shame for the act of killing those men. They had murdered Nola; they had delivered Shianni into Vaughan's hands to be brutalized, to be raped!

Vaughan had deserved to die. He was a heartless bastard who treated elven women like animals, his guards and lapdogs had been no better. It was not like the guard would ever punish him for what he had done. His name and station had protected him.

No, no magistrate would ever have convicted of him of his crimes, her way had been the only way.

A cold breeze blew down from the mountains forcing her to wrap her cloak tighter around her lithe body.

Now…now she did shiver, and not from the cold.

Vaughan was dead, that was better, but so many had paid before he fell, so many had died.

_Nola_

She thought of Nola, shy, simple Nola. She had always had such faith, had elves been allowed to join the chantry she might have.

Nola had been the first to die, cut down by the captain of Vaughan's guards, she had died so pointlessly.

Kalli had taken her time with him; she had driven her borrowed longsword into the captain's guts, twisting it painfully.

He had not begged for his life, it…it might have been more satisfying had he done so.

_Shianni_

She then thought of Shianni, her dear sweet cousin, so much fire, so much strength. Always ready to argue; always ready to help another elf in need.

She had arrived too late.

When they had said their goodbyes, Shianni could not even bring herself to look at her cousin; she just sat on the bed wrapped in an old blanket.

Was she ashamed? Did she blame herself for what that bastard had done? Did she blame Kalli?

Seeing Shianni like that…it…it had been more than heartbreaking.

In the end Vaughan's death had been too quick.

_Nelaros_

The thought of her betrothed with the most painful of all, they…they had not known each other that long, only about a half hour truth be told.

She had not been sure about wanting to be married. She admitted that without shame. Nelaros had been handsome, she could not deny that, and he no doubt would have tried to be a good husband to her.

Her fingers found the gold band that hung on a chain around her neck. A ring made by Nelaros himself on the forges of Highever, the ring that should have sealed their bond as husband and wife.

She would have tried. She truly would have. She would have tried to be a good wife, but fate had chosen that that was not meant to be. Vaughan's guards had caught him, then they…they…

Kalli swallowed hard.

He had died…died right in front of her, slain by the same bastard who had taken Nola.

That had been the hardest thing for her to deal with.

Kalli was many things, a thief and a troublemaker. Her Father had always feared that she would come to a bad end.

What she was not, was someone worthy of saving. No one deserved to die for her.

No one.

Despite the time that had passed, she still found that the memory hurt, she still felt tears sting her eyes for her doomed fiancé.

_It…it had not been right._

_**It wasn't fair!**_

When Duncan had conscripted her, she had been on her way to Fort Drakon, to await the King's justice.

She had not expected a trial. She was an elf who had murdered a high nobleman; she knew what her fate was going to be.

Duncan might have saved her from that fate, but…

Kalli's mouth flattened into a grim line.

She made a promise to herself, right then and there.

No one else would die for her.

Nelaros had not deserved his fate; she would see that no one else joined him. She was scum, she knew that, and accepted it. She had come to accept long ago that she would come to a bad end.

When the time came, she would face it, without fear.

No one else would take her place on the chopping block. It was what she deserved, for Nelaros, for Shianni, for Nola…

For everyone.

As they rounded the next bend the found themselves standing before a great road sign. Kalli stood before it pretending to read.

Leliana hurried to her side, she was the only one of their party that knew Kalli's secret…

The elf could not read.

"Orzammar's to our right," the bard whispered.

The elf nodded in thanks.

She looked up at the sky, things did not look promising. Snow would soon fall heavy down on this pass.

She hoped to be inside Orzammar before that happened.

Alistair had not been pleased with her choice to stop here, but he felt that they should have made for Denerim. Arl Eamon still needed his cure.

Kalli was not worried. That mage Jowan was still in Redcliffe. He had placed the Arl into a type of stasis. It would sustain him until the wardens returned.

Orzammar would not take long, they just needed to speak to the king, get his approval of their treaty, and then they would be on their way.

It was simple.

She turned to face the others, when she spoke she hoped they would not hear the nervousness in her voice.

Her voice was that of a thief pretending to be a general.

"We must make haste," she declared, "I want to be in the city before the snow flies."

She expected no complaints or encouragement from the others. She needed none, and after Redcliffe they knew what to expect of her.

Of course, not all of their party had been in Redcliffe.

Zevran stepped forward.

"It is a wonderful Idea my dear warden," he purred, "Baring that of course, perhaps you and I can find a nice dry cave along the pass, just big enough for two."

He smirked at her.

"I'm sure we could find some way to keep warm."

She glared at him.

A few days ago, the assassin had helped her deal with her troubled conscience. The fact that she had let Lady Isolde Guerin die had been haunting her.

It…it had been nice to have someone to talk to, someone who had not been with them. The fact that he was handsome did not hurt either.

She dismissed that last thought almost immediately.

What did it matter what the assassin looked like?

She had work to do, and even if she didn't…

Well…

It seemed that the care he showed that day was just an act.

She would remember that.

She did not even deem his suggestion worth a reply.

She made her way up the pass without comment.

She heard Zevran say something to Alistair, but given that he chose to ignore the assassin as well showed just how much what the assassin had said was worth.

Kalli rolled her eyes.

Zevran Aranai was likely the shallowest elf she had ever met.

She doubted that he gave a damn about anyone but himself.

Of course, that was alright.

Such a man would never dream of trying to sacrifice himself for her.

_That __**was**__ what she wanted._

_That…__**was **__what she needed._

**A/N: So what did you think? If you want me to continue shoot me a review, you know I love to hear from you.**

**DG**


	2. What is Owed

**Chapter 2: What is owed**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The Dead Trenches**

The chamber shook with the sound of the bloated monster's roar, it was if the very world seemed to shake, dust fell from the ceiling while large meaty tentacles as wide as man's leg, and twice as long exploded up through the darkspawn corruption.

Kalli dodged as one took a swipe at her. From the chambers behind the massive darkspawn genlocks and shrieks poured into the chamber.

All of the monsters looked eager to claim a kill this day.

_They would be disappointed._

The elven woman whirled as they tried to surround her. She beheaded a genlock with her sword, as she leapt over its falling corpse to kick a shriek in the jaw. The creature staggered back, vulnerable for few moments.

_That was all the time that she had needed._

Her dagger ended the darkspawn's life.

All around her, her allies engaged the foul creatures. Alistair, Sten, Oghren and Shale formed a line, seeking to keep the lesser darkspawn back while Morrigan and Leliana peppered the massive monster that had summoned them with arrows and lightning. Koran leapt at the darkspawn archers, seeking to keep them off balance while Kalli and Zev waded into them with daggers, swords and the occasion ice or fire flask.

The elven warden shivered at the creature before them, all fat and teats, bald as a newborn baby its skin was slick with sweat and bile, its lipless mouth screamed at the wardens and their allies tried to attack it.

Kalli shivered.

She…she tried not to think that this…this **thing** had once been a dwarven woman. That it had had a family once that it had been loved and had loved back.

_Broodmother._

The very name of the creature filled her with dread, she thought of Hespith, the tainted dwarf they had seen out in the hall. Would **this **be her fate as well? Had this creature **truly** been a person once?

The thought made her pause, not long, only a few moments.

_**That**__…had been a mistake._

The tentacle exploded up from beneath her, she tried to flip away, but was a few seconds too slow.

The long tainted thing wrapped around her waist, she tried to slash at it but it picked her up and flung her against the wall.

Stars exploded before her eyes, her dagger fell from her hands.

The broodmother tightened its grip, pinning her within her own cloak, the slender end of the appendage wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze, all the while dragging her towards the hole from which it had emerged.

Spots began to dance before the warden's eyes, she tried to gasp for breath, but the tentacle kept tightening, squeezing her throat, her ribcage.

She struggled weakly, like a fly caught in a web, slowly being dragged to her death.

The world began to slip away, darkness began to take her.

Part of her wondered if she deserved this. Would Nola be there to welcome her to the Maker's side?

_Would Nelaros?_

Would she even go to the Maker's side? **Had** her Mother?

_Will Mother be disappointed in me?_

"**NOOO!"**

Something cold splattered her skin, her armor protected her from most of the chilling contents of the ice flask, but still…it felt for a moment like the leather had frozen to her skin, a cold more intense than she had ever known in the Alienage. If…if it felt that bad through her armor…?

How must the darkspawn have felt?

To the broodmother, it brought instant frostbite, blackening the tainted flesh. A sword blade came down seconds later; it severed the offending tentacle; which spewed black ichor as it retreated back into the ground.

The tightness that had secured the warden fell away, breath rushed back into her air-starved lungs.

The monster wailed in agony, crying out for help.

Kalli lay on the tainted chamber floor, gasping for breath. An opportunistic shriek tried to take advantage of the situation.

Zevran was there, cutting the creature off of her.

He swore in Antivan as he threw a handful of throwing knives at Broodmother's waddled face. It gave a phlegmy howl and tried spewing acidic bile on him. The assassin back pedaled dipping down to pick Kalli up and into his arms, pulling her back behind the safety of the warriors, and mages.

Kalli's eyes widened in disbelief…

_What was he doing!?_

_Was the stupid bastard trying to get himself __**killed?**_

She wanted to scream at the assassin for doing something so brave…so foolish, but he was already gone, already slicing his way towards the broodmother.

He dashed off, hungry to draw more blood.

IOI

A chilling wind filled the chamber as Morrigan cast a spell, the frigid winter of Ferelden was summoned down upon the broodmother's chamber, the darkspawn filth that lined the walls and floors froze in seconds, the temperature drop burned the mother's tainted flesh, her fat protected her from being frozen solid, but that did not mean that it did not hurt her. It slowed her movement down drastically.

It was the chance that Zevran Aranai had been waiting for.

The elf dipped into his pouch drawing out an ice balm, quickly rubbing it on his exposed skin, it would not protect him for long, but then again, it did not need to.

It just needed to work long enough…

He sprang from Kalli's side, Dodging the whipping tentacles and half-frozen darkspawn. A hurlock tried to engage him and got stabbed in the throat for its trouble.

Zev had no desire to watch the monster die; he craved only one monster's death this day, the one that had nearly crushed the life out of the warden, the one he had sworn an oath to protect.

The Broodmother would answer for what it had almost done!

The other darkspawn could not stop him. He ignored these lesser targets, he had eyes for only one at the moment. He was fueled by a concentration that the crows had spent much of his life drilling into him.

He leapt past the largest of the tentacles; he grabbed onto one of the massive creatures chubby arms, using it to vault up and over the beast.

He came down right on the Broodmother's shoulders, Even with the freezing cold swirling around him, he could feel the feverish heat of the monster's skin, feel the sick sweatiness of its foul skin.

The beast swatted at him with its tiny arms, poisonous vomit spewed from its mouth.

It raised its head to howl with fury, just as the assassin had hoped it would!

Zevran did not waste the opportunity.

Both his sword and dagger flashed across the broodmother's throat…

He cut her throat down to the neck bone.

Darkspawn blood sprayed into the air, freezing as it left the broodmother's neck. The creature tried to fight on, tried to spew more venom or bash them with its tentacles, but life continued to spray from its neck, life that could not be replaced.

Finally the monster's struggled slowed to a weak burble, and then finally ceased, it sank into its nest of waste with one final rattle.

After that…it was over.

Zevran gasped as warmth once again filled the chamber, the broodmother was dead, and he yet lived.

He almost laughed at that.

_So much for finding his death._

"**ZEVRAN!"**

Kalli's harsh voice brought him back to the now. He almost chuckled.

_Perhaps death had not given up on him after all._

_IOI_

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DONG?!"**

Kalli's fury was unchecked as she limped over to the assassin, only now finally making his way down from the dead monster's shoulders. He tried to remain casual, not an easy thing as one scrambled over the body of a dead darkspawn.

He had saved her life, saved all their lives perhaps.

Her reaction…surprised him, to say the least.

He feigned non-chalance, it was one of his oldest weapons, and it had often worked to diffuse dangerous situations.

He smiled proudly.

"It is commonly known as helping my dear warden," he purred softly, "It is what you expected when you spared my life, yes?"

The warden was clearly not amused, she glared daggers at him. Her hood had fallen down during the fight giving him a full glimpse of her face, the flashing eyes, dark reddish brown hair, those trembling lips…

Kalli was a beautiful girl, especially when she was angry.

"You should not have done that," she growled.

Zevran's ears twitched curiously.

"I should have let the beast kill us?"

"No," she growled, "It…it isn't that…it. You…you shouldn't have risked your life for me."

The assassin crossed his arms; I could not simply sit back and watch you die. You are still needed, warden, and besides I swore an oath to…"

It was then that she finally lost it.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OATH!" she spat, "NO ONE ELSE DIES FOR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME NELAROS! I…"

Kalli froze.

Zevran looked at her curiously. The others seemed just as surprised.

Kalli fell silent; she stalked over and retrieved her dagger from a pool of darkspawn ichor, ignoring her companions, focusing only on the business of cleaning her dagger.

He said nothing. The warden's reaction had…not been what he expected. Kalli was strong and stubborn. She had proved several times that she was willing to die for her companions. Why did the thought of one of them doing the same cause her such pain?

_And…and who was this Nelaros?_

Even in the darkness he could see redness creeping into Kalli's elven ears. She was embarrassed about her little slip. He found himself wondering why.

The assassin found himself looking at their beautiful leader in a whole new light.

He recognized that death would be his final reward, he had accepted that fact, and given what the warden had said, the way she had acted…

He suspected that he was not alone.

IOI

Kalli froze; her eyes were dark with anger. She clenched and unclenched her fists impotently.

Had…had she really said Nelaros' name, had she called Zevran Nelaros?

She…she had not meant to…it…she had been so angry…it…it had just come out!

Well, you said it, her conscience chided, now what are you going to do about it?

She had no answers to that particular question.

She…she should not have said that! It had just come out and…

She knew that she had opened the door. Eventually, she would have to tell the others about her wedding, and what had happened to her groom. They would no doubt demand to know, and Zevran was too curious not to ask given the intensity of the situation.

Zevran.

He…what he had done, it had been reckless and stupid…and…

And…

…yet, so very brave.

She tried to push that thought away. The assassin had a death wish; it had had nothing to do with her.

She shook her head; anger and gratitude were at war in her heart and her head.

In the end, anger won.

**The assassin, that stupid piece of shit!**

Part of her wanted to strangle him for putting himself at risk like that. He was one of them now; she had no desire to see anyone else die because of her. What he did…it had been so foolishly brave, she…she needed to make sure that he knew that it was not acceptable. Morrigan's spell could have killed him, and even if it did not he could have fallen; the Broodmother could have melted her with her bile, or caught him in her tentacles and crushed him. He could have…

"_That is where they come from."_

The group looked up; Hespith stood looking down on them from a tiny ledge. The tainted dwarf seemed more resolved than when they had last seen her.

She was almost smiling now.

"_That is why they take us. That is why they feed us. That is why they need us, but the true abomination is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed…Branka…my love."_

The dwarf let out a shuddering sob.

"_The…the stone has cursed me, dream friend. I…I am dying of something worse than death…__**betrayal.**_

Hespith turned to leave, Kalli started to draw a throwing knife from her belt, to end the poor woman's suffering before she became one of the monsters they had just killed.

Alistair stopped her, her blade was not necessary.

They heard one final gasp above them, followed by the heavy sound of a body falling.

The wardens and their allies relaxed.

Hespith was already dead.

Kalli sighed, she could not look Zevran in the face, not after she had…had called him…

She pulled up her hood, not an easy task given the pain in her left arm, she did her best to ignore it.

Pain was an old ally; you learned to tune it out.

The stench darkspawn blood and burnt flesh filled the chamber.

They could go back the way they had come, but that would not help them find Orzammar's missing paragon. She glanced down the shaft the lesser darkspawn had emerged from.

It was the only place left to go.

Kalli of the Grey Wardens sighed. She could sense the darkspawn farther down that tunnel, but…it was clear there was something else as well…

Something no less dark than darkspawn themselves.

"Let's get out of here," she spat, taking one final look at the dead Broodmother.

She found herself praying that she would never see it's like again.

"I'm tired of this place."

She let them down the new tunnel, her eyes focused on the shadows before them.

IOI

Which left Zevran bringing up the rear, no one had thanked him for dealing with the Broodmother, not that he expected it mind you.

His eyes stayed on Kalli's back.

The look on her face, what she had said worried him.

Whatever awaited them down that tunnel was likely less dangerous than what was going on the in elven warden's mind right now.

Kalli was dangerous, but the question was now if she was a danger to them as well…

…or perhaps…just to herself.

Alas, there was only one way to find out.

Hopefully they were all strong enough to deal what was to come.

Hopefully.


	3. Scars

**Chapter 3: Scars**

**9:30 Dragon Age, Caradin's Fortress, the Anvil of the Void**

_**It**__…was over._

Kalli and the others settled in to camp for the night, not that there was any night or day down here, it was just after the last few hours of battle and blood, no one had the will to continue, least of all their elven leader.

Kalli winced as she limped away from the others, seeking solitude after all the chaos and the blood, her head was still ringing slightly, and despite the heat down here, she actually felt a little cold.

She slipped out of her cloak and put it down on the nearest rock gingerly she sat down and pulled out her water skin, drinking deeply of the cool, refreshing contents.

That water made her feel…at least a little better.

The water skin had been a gift from Lord Harrowmont, no matter how much she drank, the runes embroidered on the surface would always refill it when it was empty. It had been…she recognized…an excellent attempt at bribery. Much as Bhelen's gift to her had been, a ring that when worn, turned any weapon frigid, the cold had no effect on her the wielder, but to her enemies, it could be devastating,

The elf sighed. She regarded her backpack near the fire, the one with the paragon-forged crown inside. Caradin's work had been beautiful; the crown would likely have fetched twenty sovereigns on the black market back home.

A tidy sum to be sure, but down here, because it had been made by one of the dwarves legendary paragons, it was priceless. It was the answer to the riddle, who would be king of Orzammar?

It was also an answer that had been left in her hands.

She looked at the others, over the last two months they had been tested here. She had never expected to be in the dwarven city **this** long, or to spend the last month wandering through the deep roads battling hordes of darkspawn. It…it had supposed to have been a slight detour on their road to Denerim. They were passing near Gherlen's Pass and she had figured why not?

_Enter Orzammar, speak to the king, get the troops she needed to stand against the blight, it should have taken a day…possibly two._

The elf sighed, between the fighting darkspawn, spirits, mad paragons, and rogue golems, she had bruises in places she did not even know she had.

_It had seemed like a good idea at the time._

That one phrase defined her life, choosing the wrong mark in the market place, talking back to the wrong guard. Thinking it was a good idea to get Branka's endorsement for Orzammar's next king, despite everything she had heard about the woman from Oghren and the nobles…

The elf's ears lowered slightly.

Oghren.

He stood apart from the others, just…just staring down at his wife's body. She…had destroyed everything that he cared about, their marriage, their house; the bitch had even crushed his hopes. He had spent the last two years trying to gather the necessary support to come and look for her, and she repays him by first using him as tester for Caradin's traps, and then trying to kill him when he did not let her have her beloved anvil.

Kalli shook her head.

The dwarves claimed that the paragons were the best of them, the highest symbol of dwarven ideals…

She suspected that they might want to reevaluate that idea, considering what had happened here.

No one had touched Branka; the dwarf would not allow it, even as the others readied their camp, removing the crushed remnants of Caradin's golem allies, as well as the ones taken over by Branka's control rod. Shale had done the bulk of the work, which Kalli was extremely grateful for.

She could not imagine what was going through Shale's mind right now, knowing that she had not only been a dwarf…but a woman as well.

The elf could not even imagine!

Its, or rather her, feelings were as much a mystery as Oghren's right now. Though when Kalli looked at their dwarven companion, all she felt was pity.

The camp was almost set up when Oghren finally moved. He carefully, almost reverently, picked up Branka's body, heavy armor and all. For being such a drunken wreck she was amazed at how strong he still was.

She wasn't sure, but she thought that he was whispering to Branka. Telling her what, she could not even imagine. Did he blame her for the deaths of their relatives? Did he forgive her for all that she had cost him in her quest to reach this place? Did he blame her for trying to kill him?

Elven ears were quite good, but even she could not hear what he was saying…

It was probably for the best.

He carried her over to the edge of the outcropping that the Caradin-golem had leapt off earlier. For a moment, she feared that Oghren might decide to leap in as well, taking Branka with him down into the fire. That would be bad for them because he was their guide, and who knew how long it would take to reach Orzammar without him.

She was about to go over and talk to him, when he tossed her body over the edge…

Tossing it down into the lava, where it would be burned away to nothing but ash.

Much as she had burned away their entire family.

Oghren snorted and took a long hard pull from his ale.

He spat down into the flames.

"So long you shrieking harpy," he snarled, "May the rest of our house enjoy pissing on you in the afterlife.

Oghren staggered away from the edge, shaking his head.

Kalli's ears twitched with curiosity.

She…she could not imagine what he was going through right now, or maybe she could…

She had also lost her entire family, she had saved them from being purged…but…

She would likely never see them again.

She certainly could not go back to her old life in the Alienage that was for sure.

She belonged to the Grey Wardens now. She belonged to all of Thedas.

Her ears lowered in shame.

She feared that Thedas had got a bit of bad deal.

IOI

Zevran sat near Leliana, casually sharpening one his many daggers. They had seen much use lately; many darkspawn had died upon his blades the in last few weeks.

He inspected his longsword. The blade was chipped badly. He doubted that there would be little he could do to fix it, and would likely have to sell it away for scrap.

It was sad, the blade had served him well on many missions, ended many lives.

The assassin shook his head, weapons, like crows, were disposable, there were always other swords.

Just as there were other assassins…just like him.

Stop it, he thought, you still live, and you still have an oath to fulfill.

Feel sorry for yourself on your own time.

He noticed their fearless leader sitting away from the group, he her large warhound stayed close to the fire that Morrigan had built, though that likely had more with cooking food than the company.

He rose from his spot and headed over to her.

This was no time for someone to be alone.

She glared up at him. Something he had gotten quite used to at this point. What was it with Ferelden women? In Antiva, woman actually enjoyed being put on pedestals by handsome men.

It was the first time he had seen her without out her cloak; the black leather armor she wore was snug in all the right places. Her shoulders were tanned and freckled like her cute little nose.

Those stormy dark eyes seemed to bore into him.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

He chuckled innocently.

"Can a man not want to spent time around a beautiful lady?"

The comment made her smile, but not in the way he would have approved, it was a bit acidic truth be told.

"Well," she snorted, "Since I'm not a lady I guess you will have to go elsewhere to find someone to spend your time with."

Zev laughed.

"My dear warden, surely you jest. You…"

He paused, concern came to his eyes.

Kalli's ears twitched.

"What?" she demanded.

"You are hurt," he murmured, pointing down.

Kalli looked down at her left arm, the one that had been bothering her.

The leather glove was soaked with blood; a slight rivulet ran down her fingers.

She held up the arm and snorted.

"It is nothing," she said dismissively.

"It does not look like nothing," he said approaching her, "Take off the glove."

Her ears lowered like an angry cat's.

"I said I'm fine."

"Then you will not mind if I check."

"It doesn't hurt."

He moved with a quickness that even surprised her, lightly touching the wounded forearm.

The warden let out a pained squeak.

She glared at him, but there was little fire in it now. The concern on his face erased that.

Her brow furrowed as she looked down at the ground.

"It doesn't hurt…much," she admitted.

"Never the less, it should be treated," he said, "Our Morrigan is apparently not the best of healers, and we would not want you getting an infection."

"I'm a warden," she reminded him, "I'm immune to the darkspawn taint."

"Perhaps, but a common infection has been known to kill the unwary."

He gave her his most disarming smile.

"We would not want that happening to you, no?"

Kalli swore under her breath, but still did as she was ordered.

She removed the glove.

Zev hissed, and he thought he heard the warden gasp.

She probably wished she hadn't obeyed him now.

The cut was deep, dirty from their battles through this place. The injury was also starting to swell.

Never a good sign.

Zev clucked his tongue with irritation.

"You should have taken care of this as soon as the battle was over."

Kalli shrugged.

"I had other things to worry about. I…"

Zev did not hear her finish, he walked back for his pack, with the various medicinal herbs and bandages within.

He thought he heard her sniff, but ignored it.

He had other things to worry about right now.

IOI

Zev returned quick enough. She thought of calling for Morrigan, asking for healing, but Zev did not give her a chance.

He gently took her arm in his hands.

Mumbling to himself the assassin got to work.

Alistair spotted them, and started to rise, obviously thinking that Zevran might take advantage of the situation and slit her throat.

She stopped him with her pointed stare. Even if Zevran killed her, where would he go?

It was not like he could find his way out of the deep roads alone, not with all the darkspawn still milling around in the dead trenches.

Zevran cleaned the wound with water first, carefully he removed any dirt or shards of rock left from the battle. Kalli did her best not to wince, and once or twice had to fight the urge to hit him.

She did not really like to be touched. She had tolerated it with Soris because they were cousins, and even then it was the briefest of hugs or handshakes. Shianni had been more welcome being that they were the only girl's in the household, and she had always welcomed her Father's embrace…

But strangers, that was something else.

Still…the way he was touching her arm, it was not unpleasant. His grip was firm to keep her from squirming, but still quite gentle.

Warm fingers explored her bare skin, questing for injuries.

"Nothing appears broken," he murmured, "Still…"

He reached into his pack and produced several small leaves. He placed them into his mouth and began to chew.

Her ears twitched nervously.

"What are those?"

He spit the wad out into his hand.

"Something for the pain," he informed her, "And to help clean the wound, it is not healing magic, but I have felt their effects before."

He rubbed the mush over her wounds.

IOI

She fought the urge to shiver. Never before had a man touched her like that, nor had she ever allowed him to get this close to her.

It…it felt good, she did not want to admit that, but it did. Like someone rubbing warm oil into her skin, ever so slowly.

He…he was so close to her now. She could smell his skin and hair, the gentle scent of sweat and leather, not to mention the scent of blade oil.

Kalli had always loved that smell. It brought back fond memories of her mother, teaching her to dance with blades.

She found herself staring into the assassin's eyes; the color of molten gold, the intensity in that look almost made her want to look away, but a small part of her that remained unbroken refused to give into that feeling.

It took more than a man to make her lose her nerve, despite the warmth of his touch…

…and the nervous flutter in her belly.

She hissed slightly at the burning sensation caused by the herbs, but that quickly gave way to soothing relief.

She…she was not sure what the leaves were, but she could not deny their effect.

_Relief._

The dull ache that had been her companion since the broodmother's den melted away.

_Sweet wonderful relief._

Zev finished binding her wounds, she inspected his work, and found it satisfactory, more to the point, the poultice he had used was leeching away the pain and swelling, combine that with the warmth of his touch and…

"Mmm," she sighed.

Zev smiled at her.

"If you enjoy that," he purred, "I have other skills that will make you feel good."

The pleasure faded from her face; again he was greeted by that icy glare.

"Must you?"

He chuckled.

IOI

"It is simply my way, my fair warden," he cooed, "I have learned to enjoy life's simple pleasures where I could find them."

Kalli shook her head, the dark fiery hair bounced slightly over her lovely face.

It was a shame that the beautiful warden was always so gloomy. If anything she should be quite happy right now. She had acquired the means to end the deadlock in Orzammar and gain the army she wanted.

That would have been enough for most people.

As he tended to her, he found himself getting drawn in deeper into the warden's dark eyes. They were not black as he first suspected, but a very dark iron gray, with flecks of silver running through the surface.

The color of well-prepared steel, and likely just as deadly, if looks could kill he likely would have been dead several times over, after so many of the wardens hard stares.

Still…he could not help but admire the beauty there.

Kalli truly was a beautiful woman.

If only she would accept credit where credit was due, she would be...

Rinna's face sprang up into his mind anew.

He let go of her hand as if burned. She pulled it close to her in surprise.

Zevran could no longer bear to look into the warden's eyes.

If she knew, after what he had done…

He…he should not be thinking about such things.

He did not deserve such relief.

Kalli's ears twitched, emotions flowed over her face, confusion, surprise…disappointment.

Finally…cold anger.

"Thanks," she spat, gathering up her cloak.

He watched her leave, part of him wanted to explain, but his pride would not let him.

She…he…he could not tell her such things.

So she walked out of his world again, her cloak back in place, hiding her lovely womanly virtues from him.

Even if he wanted to enjoy her retreat, he found that he could not do it.

Memory of Rinna had robbed him of such simple pleasure.

Despite the heat Zevran shivered, the pleasure of the act to turn to ash in his mouth, ash thicker than what could be found down here amidst the lava.

Kalli…Rinna…he did not deserve such visions of beauty, not…not after what he had done.

He wondered if he would ever be able to enjoy such things again…

Or would the release he sought only be found in one place…

A cold unmarked grave…

…The final reward that awaited him.


	4. The Thief and the Sister

**Chapter 4: The Thief and the Sister**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The North Road**

The two women circled each other, blades at the ready their mouths set into firm lines.

Zevran leaned back against a tree, pretending to be napping, in truth; he intended to enjoy the show.

Kalli looked so determined. She had been sparring with Leliana since they had left Orzammar. The sister had impressed her with her skills in the deep roads. Kalli was good, no one doubted that, but her fighting style…occasionally she came up short against this sister who had proven to be more cunning than one would expect a chantry sister to be.

Zev felt his lip curl into a hint of a smile.

Kalli had been unable to get Leliana to yield during their duels.

It was starting to piss the elven warden off.

He had never considered himself a drooling lecher, but even he was hard pressed not to admit that he did not find the two women dueling arousing. Their eyes flashing dangerously, their lithe bodies glowing with exertion, that one glorious moment where one toppled the other, when the victor straddled her enemy and forced her to submit…

It was probably one of the hottest things he had seen since coming to Ferelden. Not that he would admit it to either woman, oh no…

He liked his manhood right where it was thank you, until one of the lovely ladies asked him to put it somewhere else of course.

He could not say which woman he found more desirable, Leliana with her piousness presented a challenge. She might have been worldlier than the beautiful elven warden, but her faith made her more resistant to the pleasures that he could offer.

Getting through that piety would be a challenge in and of itself.

Kalli, clearly did not like him, or at the least did not trust him. Not that he blamed her for that distrust. Few would trust him; Maker knew he certainly wouldn't…

Of course, there had been that moment in the deep roads when…

Once again Rinna's pleading face came to mind, her tears, her heartfelt whimpering before…

_**Stop it,**__ what is past __**is past.**_

He found himself wondering what Kalli would do if she learned the truth. If she found out what he had done to someone who had come to mean…mean so…

Would she send him away? Possibly, the elven warden had quite a temper. It was for that reason that he chose to keep silent. Whether she realized it or not, both her and Alistair's lives were still in danger, and not just from the crows, twice since leaving Orzammar they had been set upon by bounty hunters. They had survived but…

No, he would say nothing of Rinna, he had sworn an oath. Only by staying silent could he fulfil it.

The wardens needed him, whether they admitted it or not, and Kalli was not the type of girl to admit such things.

She wore her anger like her cloak, and speaking of wearing things…

Zevran's ears twitched slightly

He noticed that Kalli had started wearing a weighted band on her wrist during these duels, not enough to hinder her movement, but enough to force her to use extra effort to deal with the weight. This…had been Alistair's idea, he hoped to build up Kalli's arm strength in her left arm so that she could choose to abandon her dagger, and use a long sword in both hands.

Zev knew from personal experience it was not the easiest fighting style to work around. The long swords gave the wielder a much longer reach, and in hands of a skilled opponent, they could be devastating. They…

The women collided.

He felt his heart rate jump slightly as the battle begun. Kalli jabbing with her dagger while trying sweeps with her sword. Leliana back pedaled, her moves however had more flourish than the elf, exquisite really…like watching a Rivaini veil dancer.

The memory made Zevran smile. The thought of another conquest came to mind. A slaver that had made the mistake of taking an Antivan merchants daughter, the dancer had been one of his prize possessions. Once he was dead, he had taken her from the man's estate, left her with a sack of the slaver's gold, and the freedom to go where ever she wished.

The dancer had been grateful for her freedom…

She had expressed it several times in a single night before they had parted company.

Kalli snarled and lunged at Leliana, who almost seemed to flow like water out of her way. The elven warden was panting now. Between the weights and her desire to force the sister into submission, she was starting to lose her composure. That could be dangerous thing for a fighter.

Though Zev hated to admit it, it was starting to turn him on.

Kalli was quite different from most of the elven girls he had encountered in his travels. Most were swept away by his charm and wit. The warden would just cross her arms and regard him with a silent glare from those lovely gray eyes of hers.

His body stirred at the memory of her, back in Caradin's fortress, back when he was tending her wounded arm.

In that one moment, all the hostility had faded from Kalli's eyes. She had been lost in the desire to be free of pain. He remembered the gratitude when the herbs he had used began to take effect.

_Then Rinna's face had come up, and ruined it all. _

Zev sighed.

At first he had not been able to identify what had happened. This crippling sense of loss, this…this shame he now possessed for ending Rinna's life.

Over the many long nights in the deep roads he had considered this, and he, much to his surprise, had come up to only one conclusion.

Somewhere in the last few weeks, he, Zevran Aranai, had developed a conscience.

It was a most disturbing thought.

He pursed his lips at the very thought of it.

_A conscience._

He did not like the idea that he actually **had** a conscience. A conscience was a bad thing for an assassin. It made you hesitate, or take pity on a mark that truly did not deserve it. It allowed you to be swayed by arguments and flattery.

_Professionalism was key._

He had almost learned that the hard way on his second mission for the crows. Had the beautiful mage lived, that would have made things very difficult for him. He had been young and inexperienced at the time, but the crows would not have seen that as a valid excuse.

Fate had intervened it seemed, the girl slipped getting out of her carriage and had broken her neck, her death had looked accidental and his star had risen slightly among the crows.

He had been lucky that day.

Why was Rinna such a problem, he had killed many times before? Why was her death so different?

He shuddered slightly, for he already knew the answer.

Rinna…Rinna had been special, she had gotten inside his defenses and made him feel for the first time.

He…he had…

Kalli cried out in frustration, snapping him out of his musings.

The elf lay on the ground, Leliana's dagger resting against her throat.

"**FUCK!"** the elven warden spat.

Leliana smiled sweetly at her.

"Do you yield?"

Zev felt his body stir again…

Such amazing women he travelled with these days.

_Goddess's of death indeed!_

IOI

"You did well,' Leliana said offering her a hand up.

The elf grumbled but accepted, she dusted herself and looked everywhere in camp except the way that she wanted to look.

_**He **__had been watching her again_, she knew it, and for some reason, she did not feel angry about it.

It was the most astonishing thing.

She…she had come to think of the assassin as a walking sex gland, incapable of having a serious conversation with her without bringing up some form of sexual innuendo.

Part of her had grown tired of it. Wondering if it was finally time to put the assassin in his place, and make sure he never stepped out of it again.

That was not the problem, not the real problem, no.

The real problem was the part of herself that did not want to put her fellow elf in his place.

The part of her that was intrigued by Zevran Aranai…

…and, sadly, was growing more and more intrigued by the day.

_He __**had**__ been watching her, and had been since the moment…__**their **__moment._

She couldn't get it out of her head, that one…strange moment, back in Caridin's fortress.

Zev holding her arm, rubbing the herbs into her wounds, the warmth in his golden eyes, warmth too quickly extinguished.

He had pulled away from her, like she had slapped him or something.

What had she done?!

She…she had spent a lot of time thinking about that moment. Trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

_So far…she had come up with nothing._

She pulled off her glove and looked down at the bandage, Morrigan had added healing magic to it a few time since Zevran had first bound it. It would likely leave a scar, but that did not bother her too much.

Considering what they had yet to face, scars were the last thing she was worried about.

"Kalli?"

The elf blinked, Leliana had been talking to her, and she had completely ignored her, lost in thoughts of scars, and private moments in the deep roads…

Thoughts of him.

The elf shook her head.

Zevran Aranai was the last person in Thedas she should be feeling any sense of attraction for.

She might not like him very much, but that did not mean that she wanted to see him end up like Nelaros. This is probably what would happen.

The blacksmith had been handsome; Father had not been wrong about that, and part of her…well…

Before Vaughan…she…she wondered what it would be like on their wedding night, what Nelaros would have done to her in their marriage bed, and…in that moment…she had been afraid…but also...

…Strangely excited.

"How is the arm?" Leliana asked.

Kalli flexed her fingers, and felt no pain or discomfort.

"Better," she shrugged, "Almost healed."

"I could tell," Leliana said lightly, "I thought you had me there."

The elf's ears lowered, she thought the sister was be condescending.

"But, you beat me?"

"I almost didn't."

"Almost doesn't matter," Kalli shrugged, "I was the one that ended up flat on my ass."

Leliana giggled.

Kalli tried to reconstruct the duel in her head. It wasn't easy, sometimes trying to analyze what she done was almost as hard as trying to learn to read. What had happened got all jumbled up in her head.

It just made her feel more and more like a bloody fool.

Leliana smiled at her.

"The wardens trained you well," she nodded, "You should be proud."

A hint of a smile played over the warden's mouth.

"The wardens did not train me," she informed the sister, "My Mother did. I'm good, but she was better."

Kalli's smile faltered.

"At least, she was…right up until she was murdered two years ago."

Leliana winced.

"Kalli…I…Oh Maker…I'm so sorry."

"It is an old wound," the warden shrugged, "I've done my best to deal with it."

The compassion in the human's eyes was a little surprising for Kalli; most humans would not even piss on an elf if they were on fire.

"I did not realize that elves were allowed marshal training in the Alienages?" Leliana asked, "Did you always live there?"

Kalli nodded.

"Born and bred," she said, "Mother wasn't though. She worked as a mercenary all over Thedas when she was young. Mother was a clever rogue; her skills were in great demand. She took a job for a wealthy merchant in Denerim."

Kalli smiled slightly.

"That is where she met my father. He was the merchant's personal servant. It was through him that my mother received her orders. Few would question two elves meeting in a tavern, meetings…that turned…quite intimate."

The elven warden chuckled.

"It was shortly after one such meeting that my mother found out she was with child. She never looked back; she married my father and moved into his home in the alienage. She…she loved him a great deal, she loved both of us."

Leliana smiled.

"That sounds so lovely," the sister cooed, "love conquering all."

"We were luckier than most," Kalli shrugged, "When the merchant passed he left father some money. Mother's mercenary work left her with quite a nest egg as well. Not that I depended on such things. I got my first job at twelve, working in the Pearl."

Leliana's eyes widened.

The elf's cheeks turned a little pink.

"You have heard of it then?"

"Yes," the sister gasped, "I…um…Oh Kalli!"

The warden burst out laughing.

Leliana gave her a confused look.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No," the elf giggled, "Maker…the look on your face! No…no Leliana, it wasn't like that."

Kalli wiped at the tears running down her cheeks, the mirth on her face shining brightly.

"I went to work as a washer woman," she said, "What? You think the girls as the Pearl wash their own silks and linens? I assure you they do not."

Leliana blushed, feeling quite foolish.

"I'm sorry," she shrugged, "I…well…I thought with your looks…"

The elf's ears twitched.

"You thought that the Madame would want me for one of the girls? She tried to convince me of that…but much later. You…you see Leliana; I was what might be called a late bloomer. Until I turned fourteen I looked like a ten year old boy."

"Now you are having me on,' the sister chuckled.

"I'm not, I swear," Kalli said holding up her hand as if under oath, "I suspect many of the girls at the pearl thought I was a boy. It was no better in the Alienage. The boys did not give me the time of day. All the other girl's in the Alienage certainly thought me a boy, or at the very least sickly, they used to make fun of me. They called me Kal, Cyrion's son."

The warden shook her head at the memory.

"When I finally did…blossom, no one was more surprised than me. All of a sudden the girls glared at I passed, or rather glared at the looks their men were giving me, and all those boys that ignored me now wanted me to go out with them, to watch ships at the docks, and other romantic nonsense."

Kalli smiled shyly.

"I...I was something of a Tomboy you see. I...um...never got used to all the girlish stuff, swords and poisons interested me more."

Leliana smirked.

"It must have been hard, all the boys who had ignored you suddenly so interested."

The elf gave her an evil smirk.

"Not really," she shrugged, "Elven boys are not that different from any other type of boy, and they **all **want the same thing. Considering how they treated me, I was not interested in letting them have it. I…I was curious mind you, but…but I had not given much thought until the day of my…my…"

Kalli paused, her eyes became haunted.

She remembered seeing Nelaros lying slain in the Arl's estate, slit from throat to naval…

_It…it had been all her fault._

"Until…when?" Leliana asked.

Kalli gave her a sad smile.

"Nothing, I…I just did not have a lot of time for boys growing up. After mother died I rededicated myself to my other career. I hoped to follow in my mother's footsteps, and tried to make a name as a thief."

Kalli shrugged.

"_That_ did not work out as well as I had hoped."

"You could have probably gone to work for one of the lords in Denerim,' Leliana offered, "In Orlais a skilled elven servant is prized, they are beautiful and seen as a symbol of wealth and status."

Kalli's ears lowered slightly.

"I imagine so," she said darkly, "And some are probably treated worse than a mongrel living in the streets."

"Humans are treated just as badly sometimes," Leliana reminded her, "Most elven servants live better than human commoners in Orlais."

The elf's eyes darkened with anger.

"Then…perhaps I should sell myself to an Orlesian noble," she said with cold dryness, "Become his pampered pet."

Leliana's eyes widened.

"No…I…I did not mean it that way! I merely was trying to explain…"

The cold look the elf was giving her silenced her immediately.

The sister hung her head in shame.

"I…I am sorry Kalli. I meant no disrespect."

The elf pinned her with her stormy gray eyes for a moment, before finally sighing and shaking her head.

"You're not cruel," she said, "But you still see us…see me…as other."

She stood almost nose to nose with the sister.

"Let's work on that…shall we?"

Leliana nodded.

The elf backed away.

The sister gave her a sheepish look.

"I…I never thought about it that way. You…you have given me a lot to think about. Thank you for understanding."

Kalli shrugged.

"I'm not here to enlighten anyone," she said, "Merely to kill darkspawn, which we must get back to after finding this Brother Genitivi, shem."

She looked Leliana up and down, a hint of a smile played over the elf's lips.

"Perhaps you can help me with that?" she said thoughtfully.

"I'll help anyway I can," Leliana promised.

"Good," the warden nodded, she put her arm around the sister and led her back to the fire. She wanted to get Alistair's opinion on this plan.

It was a little tricky, but it could be done.

"Here is what I need," the elf said.

Leliana listened.

The warden explained.


	5. Home

**Chapter 5: Home**

**9:30 Dragon Age: Outside the City of Denerim**

Kalli found herself staring down at an army camp.

For as far as the eye could see around Denerim, Loghain's army was camped. The plains were thick with tents and campfires, and everywhere she looked the sigil of Gwaren flew over the soldiers.

Kalli swore under her breath.

She should have suspected this.

The light snow that was falling would do nothing to hide the wardens and their companions. They had to settle for hiding among the tree line to the west of the great city. Even at so far a distance the elf could see soldiers stopping merchants trying to enter the city, inspecting their wares and looking for contraband.

It was more than clear to her that they would not be entering the city today, not as a group anyway. Loghain's men no doubt had sketches of her and Alistair by now, and the soldiers were likely watching if they tried to slip into the city unnoticed.

It was apparent that no enemy of the Teyrn would be entering the capitol today.

The arrival of cold weather had no doubt ground the Ferelden Civil War to a halt. The harsh Ferelden winters made conducting any military campaign difficult. Warriors on both sides would skirmish if they met, but it was clear that there would be no major engagements until the snow melted.

The various noblemen had no doubt withdrew their armies closer to their holdings until spring came, either that or they were taking the time to evacuate their peasants out of the path of the advancing darkspawn horde.

Those monsters did not care what season it was, they would attack an enemy in the middle of a blinding blizzard if their Archdemon commanded them to do so.

Kalli shook her head.

It was yet another reason they needed to move quickly. The Blight would not wait until spring; it would continue to grow, despite what the nobles of Ferelden thought.

The presence of so many soldiers here likely meant that Loghain was back in the capitol, directing his war efforts from here until the snows ceased. Here in Denerim he would remain, safe behind the city's high walls and the brave men and women of Maric's Shield.

_Maric's Shield_, the very name made Kalli snort; they had certainly not been **Cailan's** Shield at Ostagar. She wondered if any of those men and women down their felt the least bit of shame for leaving the King and Grey Wardens to die.

The elf's ears perked up at the sight of a group of Chantry sisters approaching the gates, they walked with their heads bowed, and hoods pulled up against the cold.

_Showtime_, she thought.

The Soldiers spoke with the Revered Mother, leader of the small group while the soldiers stalked around them like hungry sharks. The sisters kept their heads down and their mouths shut.

The wardens had first observed the sisters approach two days ago, a company of healers returning to their cloister in Denerim. Alistair and Bodahn went out to see if they needed anything, or had anything worth trading.

They had been more than willing to take another of their number into their little group, a red haired initiate from Lothering; at least…that is what Leliana had claimed.

Hopefully her cover would hold up to scrutiny.

Kalli's ears twitched with irritation. Even with her elven eyes she could not see far enough to get an idea of how thorough that Loghain's men were being with their searches. If one of those soldiers who had survived Denerim had given Leliana's description to Loghain…but what was the chance of that. The men had been so drunk they likely did not even remember their own names, let alone the face of a simple chantry sister.

At least…the elf hoped they would not recognize her.

"I don't like this," Alistair grumped for the twentieth time.

She rolled her eyes.

"This is the only way we are going to get someone into Denerim to speak with this Brother Genitivi," she reminded him, "We would be recognized if we went down there."

"Maybe," he snorted, "Still…if one of those soldiers suspects something…"

"Leliana said that she could do this."

"What if she can't," he said, "If things go bad there is no way we could make it down there in time to help her. You realize that that right?"

Kalli's ears lowered.

"Yes," she muttered, 'Leliana knows that too, she went anyway."

Alistair clenched his fists in impotent frustration.

"It is not right," he murmured.

Kalli agreed, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

The die had been cast.

"I just wish we could see what was going on down there."

"**Parshaara!"**

Sten finally rose from his place by the fire, the large Qunari advanced on the two wardens holding a small metal tube that Kalli had seen him trade Bodahn for this morning.

He thrust the tube into Kalli's hand, extending it with a gentle tug. He held up the short end to her face.

"Look," he ordered.

She took it, giving him a curious glance.

"Look," he repeated.

She held the object up to her eye.

She almost gasped.

Thought the tube she could see the gates as if she stood a hundred paces from them.

She pulled away and stared at the Qunari, a look of wonder on her elven face.

"Magic?" she asked.

The Qunari snorted with pride.

"Wisdom," he replied, "Born of the Qun. Your kind calls it a spyglass."

Kalli nodded.

_A spyglass? _

_Right._

"Twist the end to bring it into better focus," the large man advised.

Kalli did as he advised. She saw the gates, the sisters; she could even make out the Gwaren sigil on the captain leading the soldier's chest.

Then she spotted Leliana.

The red head's robes were a bit more rustic then the Denerim priests, but she did not seem to be drawing any more attention than her chantry fellows.

Kalli handed the spyglass to Alistair; he took it eagerly, wanting to see how their friend and ally was doing.

She turned to Sten.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The armored giant snorted and returned to his breakfast.

"Thank the Maker," she heard her fellow warden gasp with relief.

Kalli took the spyglass back and had a look for herself.

The gates to the city were opening. The sisters were being allowed inside.

Leliana stepped across the threshold without problem.

Kalli smiled and lowered the spyglass.

"I told you it would work," she purred with satisfaction.

Alistair had a goofy happy smile on his face.

The elf smirked at her warden brother.

"I'm sure that Leli will be happy that you were so concerned for her welfare.

The Templar turned warden blushed and fled back to camp without another word.

The elf chuckled.

Alistair's reaction was quite telling.

She would remember it.

IOI

Morning turned to day, and day quickly turned to night. The wardens and their allies remained camped in the forest awaiting Leliana's return.

So far…they had heard nothing.

Zevran did his best to amuse Kalli, inviting her to spar with him. The two elves faced each other while Oghren chuckled and tried to take bets on which of the two elves would end up knocked in the mud first.

Alistair was not comfortable with these duels. He still worried that Zev might take the opportunity and kill Kalli and claim that it was an accident.

Not that the elven warden held back, no. Three times he had found himself lying in the mud. Kalli no less dirty than he after having been knocked down a time or two would laugh and help him up.

Again the two elves faced each other. Her dark gray eyes stormy as she watched him for any sign of weakness, she was so like a predator on the hunt.

He found it more and more appealing.

Though he sensed that something was affecting her, she seemed distracted, a few exchanges had not been as crisp as they had been back when she had defeated him outside of Redcliffe.

He was surprised to find that he was concerned, actually concerned.

"You seem a little tense my dear warden. Is something bothering you?"

He had hoped the question would distract her, it did not. She came at him like a storm, her blades nearly breaching his defenses. He back pedaled and reset his guard.

Kalli gave him a slight nod of approval.

"I was born in Denerim," she informed him, "My family is there, in the Alienage. Part of me…well…it would have been nice to slip into the city, see them, make sure everyone is all right."

"Our dear Leliana could have found a disguise for you," he suggested, "You could have accompanied her."

The elven warden's brow furrowed.

"Too risky," she said, "Alone she had a better chance of slipping by the guards, a lone sister is not a threat, a sister travelling with an elf might have caused some suspicions. No…it is better that I stayed here…"

Kalli's ears lowered slightly.

"They no doubt have heard about Ostagar by now. My…my family likely thinks me dead. It…it is safer for them to think that way. If that bastard Loghain knew that I had family in the city, who knows what he would do to them to get at me."

Zevran nodded. He knew more than a few crows that were not afraid of leaning on family to set up a target for the kill.

Kalli's decision, though painful was likely the wisest.

The warden shook her head.

"It is strange being so close to home, and yet so far away from it."

A momentary sadness passed over his face, Zevran quickly killed it.

Unfortunately, it did not go unmarked.

Kalli lowered her weapons.

"What is Antiva like?"

Zev smiled.

The two lay down their weapons and sat near the fire. Kalli pulled down her hood, and Zev leaned back getting comfortable.

Thoughts of his home always settled his mind, and he found that he was eager to share that with her.

_Such an odd thing to be eager about._

He took a deep breath, and began.

"Oh, you want to know about Antiva do you?" he purred, "The only way to know it is to go there. It is a warm place, not cold and harsh like this Ferelden, it rains there often, but the flowers are always in bloom, or so the saying goes. Where every man is a poet, or a merchant prince, and treachery is the coin of the realm."

"Charming," Kalli said dryly, "and of course it has assassins."

Zev smirked.

"Every country has its assassins my fair warden; Antiva is simply more open about it than others. Here you can't tell an assassin from a common killer, it is most backward if you ask me."

Kalli said nothing; she simply sat there, waiting for him to continue.

He did not intend to disappoint.

"I come from the glorious Antiva City, home of the royal palace. It is a glittering gem against the sand my Antiva City."

"Denerim can be nice to," Kalli replied.

"So I imagine," he shrugged, "Even though it does look like someone just dumped all the buildings on a mountain and called it good."

She did not respond to that barb, merely choosing to sniff and shrug.

"Have you been away from home for very long?" she asked.

His expression turned thoughtful.

"Not so long, but this is the longest I have been away from Antiva however, and the thought that I may never return there preys a bit on my mind."

Her elven ears lowered slightly.

"Your home is still there Zevran."

"Indeed it is," he confessed, "But it is denied me as long as the crows hunt me, as they certainly will when they find out about my failure."

IOI

She shifted slightly, no doubt wondering if he blamed her for that. The fact that he had failed to kill her meant exile from his home.

"What do you miss most about Antiva?" she asked trying to get him focus on something else other than the crows and failure.

He chuckled lightly.

"You will laugh." He said.

"I'll…I'll try not to."

Her comment made his smile widen.

"It…it is strange, for all the wonders of Antiva, the dark haired beauties, and gentle flutes of the minstrels, I find that I miss the leather the most."

Kalli tilted her head.

"Leather?"

"I mean the smell," he purred, "When I was a boy, I grew up in a small apartment in Antiva City's leather making district, where the crows stored all their young recruits, packed in like crates. I grew accustom to the stench, even if the human's complained about it constantly."

Zev's expression turned wistful.

"To this day, the smell of fresh Antivan leather reminds more of home than anything else."

She smiled at that.

Zev looked at her curiously.

"You do not find that strange?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "When I was a girl, my mother would sit me by the fire in our home to play while she cleaned and service her old weapons and armor. Sometimes she would even tell me stories of her adventures and the things she had seen."

Kalli sighed. Adaia Tabris's face swam into her thoughts, beautiful and care worn.

Again the pain of her mother's loss stabbed at her.

_She truly wished that her mother was still alive…_

_She could certainly use her advice right now._

"She had to hide it you see," she added, "her armor and weapons, elves in the Alienage are forbidden such things. So she had to be extra careful that the guards not see her."

Kalli's smiled at the memory of simpler times. She had been too young to understand what was happening in the world outside then. To her this was just a quiet time spent with her mother. The smell of leather and oil for her mother's blades, those were the smells brought back so many happy memories of her childhood.

She was shocked to see that Zevran understood.

Perhaps he was not as emotionally shallow as he pretended to be.

"Just before I left to come here. I spotted a fine pair of leather boots in a store window, perfect Antivan leather, fine craftsmanship, but I was a fool to leave them."

The assassin shook his head.

"I said to myself: Ah Zevran you can buy them upon your return, reward for a job well done, more the fool was I, no?"

She gave him a wry look.

"The job being killing me of course."

"Yes," he said with a heavy sigh, "And now…here I am."

His smile returned quickly, his golden eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"One never knows how things will work out. How could I have known that I would be defeated by a beautiful Grey Warden, a woman that then spares my life…I could not."

She chuckled softly.

"We all make mistakes Zevran," she cooed.

Despite her best intention, there was no longer any venom in her words. From the slight smile on the assassin's face, she guessed he recognized teasing when he heard it.

They both laughed fondly.

Despite the simple pleasure of the moment, nervousness had crept into her belly, a warmth she was trying hard to deny. A hint of pink crept into her cheeks, and threatened to spread to her ears.

She looked at the ground shyly.

"Beautiful?" she murmured.

"I say you are beautiful," he repeated, "It is the truth, should I not say such things?"

She glanced up at him, a sad look on her face.

"Most people would not call this…beautiful," she said lightly tapping her broken nose."

The assassin smiled at her.

"I have seen beauty many times warden," he said softly, "Some of them made even more beautiful by the most inconsequential of flaws. Perfection is not diminished by such things; it is enhanced because we can see that it is flawed and therefore apart of our world, and therefore…attainable."

Kalli pulled up her hood, it was her last line of defense against the blush that now turned her elven ears a bright rosy pink.

Beautiful.

Perfection.

Oh my!

She tried to remember that this was just more empty flattery, a means to get inside her defenses, and try to get into her smalls.

Still…the warmth in his voice and in his eyes…

Koran barked loudly, breaking the spell she had been caught in. She was on her feet in seconds, blades in hand.

"Stand down everyone," Alistair cried out.

A familiar looking chantry sister made her way into their camp, a smile on her face.

Leliana had returned.

IOI

The sister spoke quickly of her attempt to locate Brother Genitivi, she had managed to locate his house near the marketplace, but there had been no sign of the brother himself.

She had spent her time speaking with his assistant, a man named Weylon.

Weylon had claimed not to have seen Brother Genitivi in weeks, the last word the brother had sent him had come from a small inn on the shores of Lake Calenhad, a short distance away from the dock of Kinloch Hold.

Kalli gathered the others quickly. She hoped to find a clue of where the brother had gone since leaving the inn. Perhaps, they would get lucky and he would still be there.

That would make things easier.

Besides, the wardens had a treaty for the Circle of Magi, and they were based in Kinloch Hold.

She hoped to kill two birds with one stone.

Leliana did mention that the brother's assistant had seemed a little distracted during their meeting. She assumed it had to do with being worried about his employer, but…if it had not…

Either way, the sister advised caution.

The warden agreed with her, after what had happened at Ostagar, she was not prepared to take anyone at face value.

She had fallen for deception once…

Never again.


	6. Torture

**Chapter 6: Torture**

**9:30 Dragon Age: Crow Safe house, location unknown**

The first thing he noticed…was the pain.

Zevran tried not to cry out, that…that would not help him, not here, not tied to a rack while the Maestro's torturers indulged themselves.

No, the only way to survive this was to endure, he knew that…he had faced this test before and…and…

_What was he thinking?_

The smells so associated with Crow safe houses assaulted his senses, the smell of dead fish and saltwater, the smell of fresh blood and old rot. This was just another part of his training, **his** test, he had to be used to the worst that Thedas had to offer, only then would he be strong enough to deal death to the most dangerous of targets.

Zev swallowed hard, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs as the rack stretched his protesting body, his bare chest was a mass of burn marks and slashes, blood flowed freely down his bare torso, but again he said nothing, again he gave the torturers no reason to increase his pain.

He was strong, he recognized that, he…he was going to be a crow.

Nothing would stop him from achieving that goal.

The trainers had done their best to drill into him what was about to happen. Suffering was a part of a crows life, it was just another price that needed to be paid, if an assassin had to suffer to ensure his target died, then so be it. Assassins were assets; they existed only to be expended in the greater glory of the House of Crows. An assassin who embraced this, who understood what that meant. He would one day find himself above all that, he might even be invited to join the ranks of the maestros.

Zevran intended that…to be his future.

One of the torturers leaned over him; the man's breath stank of garlic and death.

"We will make you squeal yet apprentice."

Zev tried to laugh; he knew that it would impress the maestro who was watching.

_They would see._

_They would __**all**__ see._

Zevran Aranai was a man who could be counted on to do his duty, to…to fulfill his pledge to…to…

_Pledge, what pledge? _

Zevran started to wonder if he had been poisoned, it would make sense, part of him…it felt like…no…no…he somehow knew he had faced this test before. He had survived and…

The torturer turned the crank.

The elf barely stifled the cry that nearly escaped his mouth.

Another of the torturers spat in his face.

"I don't think the apprentice understands what is happening," the man chortled.

His partner gave him a shark-like grin, and nodded hungrily.

"Perhaps he needs to be reminded."

The torturer snapped his fingers.

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows. She moved with almost a feline grace, a lazy tread that was punctuated by her swaying hips. Despite the pain he was in Zevran's body stirred.

Was this the maestro who was interested in recruiting him into her cell, if it was he knew many ways to prove his loyalty to her, and to advance his position in the crow hierarchy?

Positions he thought that she might enjoy.

The female maestro drew a dagger.

Zevran was about to compliment her beauty as he did with most women, all the better to throw them off balance.

The Maestro sliced him across his bare chest.

The pain was far more intense than he remembered a poisoned dagger then, something to induce the most painful of sensations.

Using such toxins on raw recruits was supposed to be forbidden!

The Maestro laughed, her voice was like soft silver bells.

Zev shivered as the color drained from his face.

The Maestro lowered her hood; her lips were twisted into a cruel sneer, the long scar running across her throat, looked all festered and diseased.

Zevran Aranai sobbed.

"Hello Mi Amore," Rinna purred wickedly.

Despite his training, despite all that he had been taught. Zevran screamed.

His past and present combining into the ultimate nightmare, his own private torment.

"Rinna," he whimpered, "I…I am so…"

She stopped him with a raised hand.

"Tighten the screws," she ordered.

Zevran felt his arms wrench, almost ripped out of socket.

Rinna shook her head, her lovely eyes still flashed like justice…or perhaps vengeance.

"So this is what it means to be a crow?" she spat, "To kill one who is so close to you."

She gave him a wicked smile.

"To try and fail."

She leaned over him, almost intimately; he could smell her skin, the gentle scent of orange blossom, and jasmine.

She smiled at him, gently stroking his ear as she had done the night they had first became lovers, and then…

She spit in his face.

"Beg," she demanded, "Beg me Zev, like **I** begged you! You shall never truly be a crow. You failed in the simplest of tasks of killing me, how can you ever expect to join our noble brotherhood?"

Zev stifled a sob.

_Noble brotherhood?_

_If Rinna only knew._

He looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

She smirked expecting him to…

"Kill me!"

The words were out of his mouth before she could silence him.

Surprise momentarily caused her to pause.

"Kill me," he howled, "Rinna, Mi Amore, for what Taliesin and I…what I did to you. I…I don't deserve to live."

He took a deep breath resisting the pain, the toxin flowing through his veins.

"Kill me," he shouted, "Kill me!"

He looked Rinna right in the eye; his eyes radiated only shame and sadness.

"_Kill me…__**NOW!"**_

Rinna laughed in his face.

"It won't be that simple my dear Zev, oh no. We shall keep you alive for a very long time, lost in despair, unable to move, trapped in our tender mercies. We shall…

"**LET HIM GO!"**

The angry voice caused Rinna and the torturers to whirl around.

Zev struggled to look up and see who had spoken…

A lone figure in black stood before them, her features all but hidden by her hood and cloak, she held a long sword and dagger in her hands. The curves of her body were barely visible under that cloak, but it was clear by the voice that the speaker was indeed a young girl. A wisp of reddish brown hair peeked out from beneath the cowl.

Rinna smirked at the newcomer.

"Who do you think you are?" Rinna laughed.

He thought he saw the girl smile, a smile that he somehow remembered, though he did not know why.

"Me? I'm a grey warden, and you…you demonic slut better back off before I send you back to your sloth demon master in pieces."

Rinna sneered at her.

"A Grey Warden, what a laugh."

The girl twirled her blades expertly; the torturers glanced at Rinna nervously.

The warden smiled at them.

"Don't laugh too hard now," she purred.

Zev's head suddenly felt very cloudy, one minute he was still in Antiva, and the next…

He was floating on some island, literally in the middle of nowhere, no water, no real land…a place of insanity…

…a place of dreams.

IOI

Kalli glared at the three demons, because demons are what they were.

For the first time since she had awoken from her own nightmare, she felt a sense of hope. She had found Zevran, if he was still alive, perhaps some of the others were too.

The thought of being alone in this place, lost forever in the mists. It…It was…

She shook her head, letting her anger and rage fill her up.

She would not go back to sleep and become a meal for the demons.

The sloth demon had taken her and her friends…

And now…now…

Kalli Tabris was seriously pissed off!

"LET! Him! Go!" She repeated.

The demons laughed at her.

"He belongs here with us little one," the Rinna-demon purred, "You can do nothing to us to force us to obey.

She glanced back at Zevran; Kalli flinched at the visible damage she could see.

"She is a pretty little thing Zev," the she demon chuckled.

"Did you have her too?"

Kalli's temper flared.

She had heard enough.

"Alright you bastards," she growled, "If this is the way you want it…FINE!"

Kalli transformed, her body expanded, her skin and armor changed, becoming hard as stone, the hood pulled tight around her head forming a small stone made head.

The demons gasped in surprise.

Kalli reached out with huge stone hands, hands that were far faster than most gave them credit for.

She crushed the two torturers skulls, their bodies fell to the ground turning to ash as they hit.

Then she turned to Rinna.

The warden turned golem smiled.

"Let's dance bitch!"

IOI

Zevran had to watch.

He was still strapped to the rack, and unable to move.

He had to watch as his Rinna died a second time, dying the death that he deserved.

He almost wailed at the mere sight of it.

He…he had thought it was finally over, finally he would get what he deserved for killing the girl he had loved…

For betraying her so completely.

The golem was upon him them, ripping way the binding like so much vellum.

Zevran curled into a ball, lost in shame and misery.

Rinna, his poor Rinna…

He was so sorry.

The golem vanished, in its place stood a beautiful elven girl with dark red hair, and intense gray eyes.

He noticed her broken nose, and…surprisingly…strangely.

He felt like he had seen her before.

"Zevran," she said touching his arm lightly.

He barely heard her; Rinna's face haunted his every memory.

A hard slap struck him across the face, shocking him out of his stupor, helping him push back the memory of his Rinna being pulped by a great stone monster.

He struggled weakly against her.

"Stop it," she snarled, "Stop fighting me!"

He looked at her with hate in his eyes, she nearly backed up, so shocked was she at his reaction.

"You saved me," he spat, "Why? I did not deserve to be saved, and…and you killed Rinna, poor, poor Rinna she did not…

She slapped him again, harder this time.

Again the girl shouted at him.

"Damn it Zevran," she snarled, "Wake Up!"

He looked at the strange girl and somewhere…somehow…he knew that he had met her before.

"It is Kalli, Zevran," she said in a soothing voice, "It…it is Kalli…Kalli of the Grey Wardens. You…you have to remember."

Zevran blinked.

The world changed around him, and with it…it…it felt like was emerging from some thick fog.

_Kalli._

_Kalli of the Grey Wardens._

Names filled his mind, and with them came memories. Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan, Oghren, Shale, and Sten, his allies, her…Kalli's allies, they were helping her fight the Blight.

He…he had been helping her fight the Blight.

His ears twitched as he fought off the last remnant of the nightmare.

Despite the pain he was in, he smiled.

"Ah…there you are my fair warden," he did his best to smile; he stretched even though it hurt like Andraste's pyre.

"Nothing like a good racking," he said jovially, "Does wonders for the back."

She rolled her eyes.

"Smartass," she said shaking her head.

He grinned gamely at her.

"Can you stand up, smartass?"

He tried to rise, only to hiss and fall back on the rack.

"Hurt," he groaned.

"You are only hurt if you want to be here," she said sagely, "This is a dream, that bastard Sloth trapped us in the fade."

He tried to remember that, as he fought to sit up again, the pain from the poison was gone almost instantly; he of course had used such substances in his work, and knew the effects intimately.

Must have been why the demon chose to use that, he had always hated its effects, and had always feared dying under its sway.

Kalli put her arm around him and helped him try to stand up.

He staggered off the rack and almost fell on top of her. Kalli cursed, but managed to hold him up, she…

He managed to find his footing, and she…

…She found herself locked tightly in his arms.

His golden eyes staring into her gray ones.

He heard her gasp in surprise.

He…he was not sure how long they stood there, just staring into each other's eyes. Time, already a liquid concept in the fade seemed to stop.

There was nothing else, just him, her, and the rapid beating of her heart.

Their noses brushed, he could hear her breathing, becoming heavier by the moment.

She looked at him so shyly.

"Are…are you all right?" she asked.

"Better," he purred.

A soft whimper escaped her.

"Now…"

IOI

The warden swallowed hard.

_He…did…did he mean…seriously…did he me to…_

_Oh my!_

She knew that she should push him away; maybe even slap him for getting fresh…but…but…

All that came out was a few words.

"I…I…oh…Zev…"

He leaned into her, his lips drawing closer to hers. She sighed, lifted her head and…

**OUCH!**

Kalli fell. She hit face first with a thud.

The warden spat dirt. She was lying flat on her stomach on the dusty ground.

_What had just happened?!_

She shook her head and looked around.

There was no trace of the demons, Zevran's nightmare, or the assassin himself.

She called out to him, but the only sound was her own voice echoing back across the fade.

She…was alone… again.

She glared up at the sky, angry at everything, the fade, the Maker, even the Black City in the distance.

"Fuck!" she growled.

Feeling frustrated and dejected, Kalli dusted herself off and made her way back to the font that brought her to this island in the first place.

_I'm a fool_, she thought angrily.

_I'm a __**total**__ sodding fool!_

She tried to remain focused on finding the others, they were still trapped her somewhere as well.

Alas she could not shake what she was feeling, what…what it had felt like being lost in the assassin's eyes.

How safe she felt in his arms.

The warden shook her head.

She needed to find the others. She knew that, but….

Four questions refused to leave her mind.

Why had she come here first?

What had finding Zevran been so important to her?

_What had Zevran done that he had so wanted to die?_

And…and perhaps most important of all…

_Who…was Rinna?_


	7. Rest

**Chapter 7: Rest**

**9:30 Dragon Age: Circle Tower, Senior Mage Quarters**

"**And just what do you think you are doing, young lady?"**

Kalli glanced towards Wynne the senior mage was glaring at her from across the room, she had only left to get something to drink and returned to find the injured warden trying to get out of bed.

She smiled at the woman.

"I feel like dancing the remigold," she said flippantly, "Maybe you can help me find a pretty dress?"

The older woman rolled her eyes and strode into the room.

Kalli had just about managed to get to her feet when the vertigo took hold; she started to fall and only was stopped by the old woman pushing her back down onto the bed.

Wynne offered her some water, which she drank greedily.

The mage gave her a concerned look.

"You have no business being awake yet," she informed the warden, "A curse of mortality is nothing to fool around with, you may have been purged of the magic, but the effects on the body can last much longer.

She gentle pushed the elf back into bed. Kalli normally would not have tolerated this, but to be honest, she was as weak as a newborn kitten right now. The mage gently touched her head to see if she had a fever. The pain lessened every time she awoke, but it was still there right now.

Kalli had never liked being babied; she had never had that option in the Alienage. You had to be strong to survive in that environment. Still…what that Uldred…thing had done to her, the wounds she had suffered were quite extreme…

She was lucky to be alive.

She was not entirely sure how long they had been in the circle tower now. She had spent…Maker knows how long…drifting in and out of consciousness. More than a day at least, after they had killed the Sloth demon and escaped the fade, the group had made their way to the harrowing chamber near the top of the tower.

The Abomination that had once been the mage Uldred had been waiting for them. The creature had turned into a giant monster and had attacked them.

Sten had gotten it worst; the abomination had set him on fire and sent him sprawling across the room. She, Oghren and Alistair had done their best to keep the creature at bay, wounding it and annoying it. For a short time it had seemed like it was going to be an easy fight, considering that the others had dealt with the monsters "servants," those mages that had already been turned into abominations.

Uldred proved them wrong.

The spell that he had struck her with left her wheezing on the floor, wounds that Wynne had healed earlier reopened, minor cuts bled like arteries.

A curse of mortality Wynne had caused it, apparently a very lethal spell from the entropy school of magic. If Alistair had not done some of his Templar shit, she likely would have died right there.

Still her wounds had been grave, and Uldred seemed intent on having her go to the void from resisting his offer to turn her into a demon.

He had kicked her, sending her flying, and might have finished her off, had Zevran not leapt onto the demon's back burying his daggers into the foul creature's shoulder blades.

It was the last thing Kalli remembered before losing consciousness.

She frowned at Wynne.

"Is Zevran okay?" she was surprised at how childlike her voice sounded. Why the assassin's fate worried her so she did not know. Yes, he had saved her life but…

_Zevran…Zev…she…she did not know what to make of him, not after what she had seen in his nightmare._

Wynne smiled at her.

"Your friend is fine. He suffered a broken arm, but will recover."

She sighed.

"Praise the Maker."

No one else would die for her, she would not have it!

_Nelaros __**had**__ been enough._

The elder mage's smile widened.

"Alas it has done nothing to slow his tongue. I fear one of the female apprentices might try turning him into a toad, if he does not drop the innuendo and speak with respect.

Kalli giggled. Even though it made her sides hurt.

_Better them than me_, she thought.

Still…she was grateful he was alive, that they had both come out of that horrible place alive. After what she had seen in the fade, after what she had saved him from…he…they…

_She still could feel his arms around her, his warm breath against her neck, his nose lightly touching hers as their lips drifted so close and…_

She shook her head. It had not really happened it had been a dream nothing more. She had felt sorry for seeing him in such a broken state, and her emotions had gotten the better of her.

_Yes…that was all it was._

She snuggled into the soft bed, to be honest she had never laid on anything so comfortable, silken sheets, and feather pillows were not common in the Alienage. It felt wonderful on her bare skin.

Wynne chuckled.

"If you have to be trapped in bed, there are worst places to be warden," she smirked.

"No argument here," Kalli sighed, the soreness in her muscles seemed like a minor thing right now. Though she knew it would not be long before they would have to leave such comfort behind. Arl Eamon still needed a cure, and since they had been attacked outside the Spoiled Princess on the mainland, she now knew that Brother Genitivi must have been getting close to something…

The question was... what?

Wynne touched her forehead, she begun to whisper words under her breath.

"Wait,' Kalli said trying to stop her.

"You need your rest warden," Wynne soothed, "We will talk again when you awaken."

Magic flowed into Kalli.

"Sleep," the mage cooed.

Warmth and calm suffused her body. All conscious thought fled leaving her floating on soft dreamy clouds. Kalli sighed like a child, no worries held her down right now, she felt as she must have when she had been a baby.

"Fluffy," she murmured, her eyes falling shut heavily, her head plucking down hard against the pillow.

The sweet abyss of sleep welcomed her, and no nightmares came to stop it.

There would be time for that later.

IOI

Zevran once again found himself standing sentinel outside the warden's room, he knew it was unnecessary, the mages owed her their lives after all and the Templars were too concerned watching the mages to do anything about her even if they wanted to…

Still, he kept watch.

Such seemingly safe times were perfect for assassins, he knew that from experience. He had silenced many a target in such seemingly benign situations.

The door opened as Wynne slipped into the hall, locking the door behind her. The elder mage had given strict orders that the warden not be disturbed, and the First Enchanter had supported her on this.

Zev intended to break that order. He put on his most winning smile and approached the mage.

"Ah my dear Wynne," he purred.

"The warden is sleeping again Master elf," she replied, "Please let her be."

Still he pushed on.

"I merely wish to see our dear leader," he shrugged, "I shall not cause any problems, merely to make sure she is recovering. She…"

Zevran paused; the memory of Kalli bleeding out on the floor of the Harrowing chamber still haunted him. He had just sat there, nursing his broken arm, nothing he could do to help the poor girl…

Nothing he could do period.

The mage gave him an understanding look.

"I understand your concern young man," she said, "But in her current state the warden will not hear you. She should be strong enough to receive visitors in a few hours. In the meantime, I suggest you find your own rest."

Zevran smirked at her.

"Do you have any suggestions my good woman," he purred, "Perhaps some willing apprentice needs to be soothed after her ordeal, one who would appreciate a shoulder to cry on or a head to rest against her bosom."

He gave her his most lecherous look.

"If you are needing comfort my dear Wynne, I'm more than willing to help.

The mage snorted.

"I'm afraid my bosom is off limits master elf, and I would tread lightly around the apprentices."

She gave him a cool look.

"They occasionally have been known to set people on fire when they are disturbed needlessly. They have yet to master the fine control of other mages."

He chuckled again.

"What is a little passion without a little fire, eh? My offer still stands if you are interested."

The mage rolled her eyes and made her way down the corridor.

Zevran glanced again at Kalli's room, his expression becoming more thoughtful than it had a moment ago.

The charm and the innuendo was a useful mask, but when he was alone he was free to be himself.

He stared at the door, and found himself thinking of the fiery haired warden inside.

He thought about the fade, and what she had seen, his past and sins laid bare. If she knew what had happened to Rinna, would she send him away? There had not been time to discuss such things during the fight with the Sloth Demon, and even less when they emerged from the fade to battle Uldred.

Zevran did not like people getting inside his head. It had not been the warden's fault, but…

He still remembered what came after she had saved him, her lithe curvy body pressed tightly against his. His fingers questing for warm soft skin, but finding only leather and plate, it was a shame to be sure.

He found himself wondering why the Sloth Demon had chosen that particular nightmare to trap him in. It likely would have been no less torturous had he found himself in a dream where he had been in bed with the lovely Rinna. Between his desire and shame, he likely would never have left her, and even the warden would likely have not been able to tempt him from such a fate.

Too slowly wither away in the power of a demon, while his mind remained with Rinna, the woman he had betrayed.

It had a nice symmetry to it, he had to admit.

Not that it mattered anymore; once again he had cheated death…

No…he had not cheated it, Kalli had saved him from its clutches, yet again.

He found that he was grateful to her for that, but the question was why?

Did he still not seek to die for what happened to Rinna?

When the time came he would find his end, but he had no desire to see any of the others join him. This was his fate after all, his reward.

He…he hoped that Kalli would not blame herself when it happened.

Zev couldn't take it anymore; he waited until the hall was clear, and not hard considering the Templars had corralled most of their mage charges on the floor below, still checking them for signs of demonic possession he supposed.

Zev drew his lockpicks from his belt, there were others far more skilled in such things, but he knew how to work a lock in a pinch.

Fortunately, the mage had not enchanted the door, or used some type of magic lock; it opened with barely a click.

Zevran slipped inside.

Kalli lay sheathed in covers of white silk and soft fur, her face half buried in the pillow, her breath coming in slow even sighs.

Zev swallowed hard, it had been many years since he had been nervous in a woman's chambers, but then again…Kalli was not an ordinary woman.

He sat down next to the bed, his right arm was still sore yet he reached out and brushed a lock of dark red hair out of the warden's eyes.

He smiled slightly at the vision before him.

The warden…Kalli… was always so intense, it was strange to see her in such a state of peace. The lavender shading of her eyes mere shadows on her tanned skin.

Something caused him to draw close; he truly did not understand it himself. Perhaps it was curiosity after what they had experienced in the fade.

He smelled her hair and her skin, her pink lips were so soft and inviting, yet he held off…well mostly.

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. It was not much, just a slight reward for saving him from his personal demons.

He smiled slightly.

_A stolen kiss was all the sweeter, no?_

Her brow furrowed.

"No," she murmured.

He backed away; suddenly afraid he had done something wrong.

"No," she murmured, curling into a fetal ball, "Don't…don't hurt them…Shianni…Nelaros…noooo!"

Zevran retreated from the room, locking it behind him.

He felt a fool.

What had he been thinking?

Kalli clearly did not want or need his thanks or his problems.

It was clear that she had problems of her own.

He slipped down the hallway before anyone noticed him. He found his thoughts troubled, contemplating his soon to becoming end…

…and the sweet taste of the warden's skin.

Both thoughts warred in the assassin's mind.

Death and life…

…and as always death always held him in its sway, such was the way of an assassin…

Such was the way of a crow.


	8. Conquests

**Chapter 8: Conquests**

**9:30 Dragon Age: North Road**

"Tis unnecessary!"

Zev smiled as Kalli rolled her eyes for the third time.

"Morrigan, I told you before," the warden sighed, "We need someone with better healing skills than you. You're an excellent mage, and skilled in destruction, but we need someone who can put us back together quickly when the battle is over."

The witch snorted at this.

"I do not dispute that warden, but…this…this preachy school mistress? Surely the circle could have sent us someone more…versed in combat than that."

"Wynne held her own in the Circle Tower," the warden shrugged, "Besides, I would much rather have someone who has faced battle conditions before, Wynne was at Ostagar and survived, that says something."

"Indeed it does," the witch replied, "She was too old and wizened for the darkspawn to care to drag her off."

Kalli giggled at that.

Zev tried not to show his own pleasure, not in the witch's comment, but in the warden's reaction.

Kalli had a beautiful laugh. It was a shame she did not use it more often.

"Perhaps, never the less, Wynne is here now and she is staying."

The witch harrumphed and retreated back to her small corner of the camp. Kalli shook her head and returned to her attempts to barter with Bodahn.

Zevran shook his head and went back to the business of servicing his weapons.

Morrigan should have learned by now that arguing with Kalli was not the best tactic to get her way. The beautiful warden had a proud streak in her. The more you tried to fight her on something she thought was right, the more she would dig in her heels and resist.

She reminded him a bit of wild, beautiful mare, running free across the plains, bound to no one, but extremely loyal to those who depended on her.

Zev felt his body stir.

What would it be like to be with such a beautiful creature, to ride her until her spirit broke and she realized that she would not be harmed by the one who had taken her. That he only wished to share in her strength.

He sighed.

Such thoughts had been common since he fled her room back in the circle tower. He found himself haunted by the chaste kiss he had stolen, and found himself wanting more.

Zevran Aranai was no stranger to obsession, he could be quite single minded when he set his sights on a target, on something he wanted, but this…this felt different.

He told himself that it was just curiosity, that and a healthy dose of sexual frustration, but that did not change the fact that he wanted something more than to serve his vow to the wardens…to serve his vow to Kalli.

_He __**wanted **__her._

There, there it was, the thought was out in the open. If he was going to die fighting this Blight, then damn it he wanted something for himself before he went. He wanted to smell her hair and touch her skin. He wanted to hear her moan his name into a pillow as he subjected her to all he knew about physical pleasure. He wanted that one gleaming moment when she finally surrendered to both his and her desires.

_He…wanted it __**all.**_

He paused for a moment, admiring their beautiful leader, the way she stood, the way she through back her hair when she first removed her hood. Kalli was an implacable foe during combat, as he had learned first-hand.

It would not be an easy conquest, but that just made the hunt more challenging…and more fun.

Surprisingly, Rinna's face did not leap to his mind as it usually did in such moment. The pain was still there, but it had become a dull ache, not the sharp stabbing void that he had felt when he first had left Antiva.

He knew the stories of course, the legendary warden stamina in the most intimate of matters. He had known another crow once, a human girl who had been hired to kill a merchant in the Free Marches. She had succeeded in killing her target, but had been wounded in the process. A young grey warden had found her and took her back to his base in the city of Ansburg, where he had nursed her back to health.

The two eventually became lovers of course. When the girl returned to Antiva and to her cell she did not stay long. What she had shared with her warden had changed her, a passion she had never known before. Tales which quickly made their rounds with the rest of the crows, she spoke of her lovers skill and stamina, how he had opened her eyes to a world she had never known, being a light in the darkness apparently led to not only strength and cunning, but great passion as well.

_It had been clear that the girl was lost, even if she had not realized it at the time. _

Everyone had thought the girl quite clever, manipulating the wardens, and getting several nights of passion out of it as well. After the experience however the girl seemed changed, the maestros know doubt wondered what had happened, she no longer seemed to focus on her missions, at seemed to be looking to a higher calling. Zev had thought that the Maestros would have the girl killed for some reason, but that never came to pass. The girl's warden lover had shown up one day while she had been in Antiva City, and conscripted her into the order. The girl left willingly, and nothing more was said. Some had thought that the crows would take vengeance for the girl's defection, but respect and a desire not to cause trouble between the House of Crows and the Grey Wardens had quelled any such feelings.

At the time Zevran did not understand that, sex was sex, and love was for fools. Surely a crow would not have sacrificed her freedom just to be with some stodgy grey warden?

The assassin almost laughed at that thought now.

Had he known that there were wardens like Kalli he might not have been so hasty in his judgment.

His eyes once again fell on her, watching the curve of her beautiful back, the slight shift of her lovely shoulders.

He did his best to hide his grin, savoring the hunt to come.

Kalli was fierce and brave, he did not doubt her skill, and was eager to explore what others she might possess.

She would be his greatest conquest, his finest victory, a fitting memorial for the great Zevran Aranai.

It would take time, but he was patient. Once Leliana and Oghren returned from Denerim they would likely be off again, but there would be times where the two of them would be alone, and it was during these moments that he would lay the ground work for his victory.

The kill was always nice, but the thrill of the hunt made it all the sweeter, and this…promised to be quite a hunt…

Quite a hunt indeed.

IOI

Kalli finally returned from Bodahn's and sat down near the fire.

The elf was pleased with her latest round of dickering with the dwarven merchant. She had managed to turn several extra arms and armor into not only silver, but a new set of boots as well.

She admired them for a moment, resisting the urge to sniff them, she found herself wondering if they were Antivan, she had never smelled Antivan leather before.

Perhaps she could ask Zevran about it.

She let the thought die the moment it sprang into her head. She had been spending too much time with Zevran of late and…and after what Wynne had told her about him watching over her while she had recovered…

She feared that she was starting lose her perspective on things.

Zev…when she had started thinking of him as Zev, she did not know, was a useful ally. He was a skilled fighter and had watched her back quite a bit in the last few weeks. He…he was no different than Sten and Oghren…

_Do you __**really**__ think that?_

She shrugged trying to ignore that annoying little voice inside her head.

_Have you ever considered letting Sten hold you? Have you ever wanted Oghren to take you in his arms like Zev did in the fade? Felt drawn to his lips as you were to Zev's?_

Well…no…but I…

_You have not thought about what it would be like, to be closer with Zev again. To see what he looks like out of his armor, to see those crow tattoos that he mentioned to Leliana, to see…_

Shut up, just stop it right now!

_Hey…I'm not the one having dirty thoughts here, __**we**__ are._

Kalli's ears lowered like an angry cat.

Maker what is wrong with me. Such thoughts are beyond inappropriate.

She knew that she needed something more to focus on, that she needed to stay focused on ending the Blight.

She was curious sure; she wondered what it would be like. She had never gotten to have her wedding night after all, but Zevran was the **last **person she should turn to for answers in that arena.

He might not have realized it, but she had been listening to his conversations with Alistair, Leliana, and Oghren. Why she had she did not know, but there it was.

It...It was clear that Zevran Aranai was a man of easy pleasures, and quick conquests that were forgotten as soon as he was done.

Kalli felt her mouth slip into a grim line.

She had no desire to end up like that, just a common roll in the hay and then nothing.

No, it wouldn't happen. She would not let it.

She had no desire to be Zev's next conquest, just another notch on the assassin's bedpost.

Mother and Father had raised her better than that.

IOI

Kalli did well during the day. When duty kept her busy she was fine. When Leliana returned from Denerim she brought with her interesting news. The army was still camped outside the city, but it looked like it would be moving on soon, that was good news should they need to slip back into Denerim in the near future, but most important of all was what Leliana and Oghren had found in Brother Genitivi's house. Weylon was a little surprised to see the red haired sister alive, and that she had brought back up.

He had tried to attack her with magic, and ended up on the business end of Oghren's ax. A further search of the building revealed the body of the real Weylon stuffed into a large chest in the bedroom, and also a map…leading to a town in the southern Frostback Mountains.

A town called Haven.

The town was mentioned several times in Genitivi's notes so it seemed like the most likely place to start their search.

Kalli was pleased with this knowledge, but it was too late to do anything about it.

They needed to make camp for the night.

As evening settled in there was little that she could do to keep her mind occupied. They would leave for Haven in the morning, but for now…they were all sitting idly in camp…

_And Zev was watching her again._

She did what she could to ignore it, and the desire to go and talk to him.

There had to be something she could do to stay bloody busy.

She petted Koran, and rose to wander the camp, speaking with Sten and Morrigan, and finally she stopped by Wynne's tent, the old mage was sitting near the fire, her nose hidden in some old book.

Kalli's ears twitched nervously, books always intrigued her, mainly because their knowledge was blocked from her. She cursed her stupid brain for making learning to read so difficult.

Wynne glanced up at her with a smile.

"Is there something you need?"

She blushed, and nearly retreated in embarrassment, but stayed because she did not want to go back to the fire and be around Zev. She tried a weak smile.

"Is…is it any good," she asked.

Wynne smiled thoughtfully.

"It is a bit trashy I'll admit, but such things can be fun to read sometimes, one does not survive on spell books alone."

Kalli laughed lightly.

"_The Rose of Orlais_ is a most interesting love story," the mage continued, "Would you like to read it when I am finished."

Pink rushed into the warden's ears. Her ears lowered in shame.

"It…it would be wasted on me I'm afraid," she said morosely.

Wynne arched her eyebrow, clearly not getting her meaning.

Kalli sighed. She glanced around making sure that no one was listening, she…she was not proud of what she was about to say.

She swallowed hard and mustered her courage.

"I…I can't read," she whispered.

"Ah…I see," Wynne nodded sagely.

Kalli felt her temper starting to rise; she did not want or need pity, condescending or otherwise.

"I'm **not** dim," she said whispered hotly, her ears lying back like an angry cat's.

"I never said you were," Wynne soothed.

Kalli shook her head, she cursed angrily under her breath.

"You have tried before then?" Wynne asked.

"I've **tried**," Kalli said angrily, "It…it is not easy for me. Words…letters…numbers…they come out strange when I try to read them."

"Strange how," Wynne asked, her curiosity now peaked, "do the numbers and words seem backwards perhaps?"

Kalli nodded.

The mage tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I've seen this affliction before in the circle tower," she admitted.

"From elves?" Kalli asked. She did not wish to be a poster child for another failure of her race.

Fortunately, Wynne was not one of those humans that looked down her nose at elves.

It must have come from teaching them in the tower, she supposed.

"Elves and humans too," Wynne said, "Several of my students over the years have had it. It is not a sickness, just that the mind has a different way of working."

Kalli felt a stirring in her.

"You said you have had students like me before?"

"Oh yes."

"And you were able to help them?"

Again Wynne nodded.

"With practice and patience it can be overcome. Several of the students I mentioned went on to become excellent scholars within the circle."

Kalli smiled weakly.

"Personally, I would just like to read and write without feeling like an idiot."

Wynne gave her a sympathetic look.

"You are no idiot warden, far from it. I can teach you the exercises we have at the tower, and I'll even help you with your reading if you will permit it. Knowledge is to be shared after all. I would gladly help you if you seek it."

Kalli felt giddiness inside of her. She had always hated that she could not read like Shianni and Soris, Mother had made sure that they knew how, and it hurt her that her own daughter couldn't.

She had always been ashamed of that. That she had failed her mother in what should have been such a simple thing.

_If Wynne could do this for her, could she refuse?_

_Did she dare refuse if she could be helped?_

_If she did this, it would finally conquer the one failure that had haunted her._

_How could she refuse?_

Kalli grimaced.

"I want to do this," the elf nodded.

"Then I shall help you," Wynne said with a slight bow.

"Can we keep this between us?" Kalli asked, "Only Leliana knows right now, and I wouldn't want the others…"

"I shall be as silent as the dead," the mage replied, "If anyone asked; I'm helping you study battle strategy."

Kalli almost laughed at that.

_Wynne could help her._

_Wynne could help her __**read!**_

"When do we start?" she asked the old mage.

Wynne offered her a place beside her, and the warden sat down.

"Let us begin."


	9. No Safe Haven

**Chapter 9: No Safe Haven**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The Village of Haven**

The shop owner was glaring at her.

That did not bother Kalli, back in Denerim, she was never welcome in any of the shops, the local merchants knew her to be an elf with sticky fingers, and good luck proving that she had taken something if she made it out of the shop.

Alistair, Zev and Morrigan had joined her; the rest of the party had agreed to wait outside the gates. Kalli had not wanted to spook their quarry, at least not yet.

She smiled at the human, but for all his glaring, he seemed more nervous than concerned about his wares. He kept looking over at a curtained doorway in the back.

Her ears twitched slightly.

_Somebody was hiding something._

Not that she was surprised. She had been getting a weird feeling about this place since that first guard stopped them at the gates. Considering the number of houses here, the street should have been crawling with people, buying food for supper, or at the very least preparing their homes for another cold mountain night. Instead the village was nearly empty, and the people here really did not seem to like strangers.

That was the most interesting thing about this place, if you did not know it was here you would likely have missed the path that led to it. It was a little overgrown, almost to the point of neglect. And the villagers did not act like the other people that Kalli had met during her travels, people in such villages usually welcomed weary travelers, they had no line for information to the outside world so when strangers passed by they welcomed the newcomers with open arms, at least, that had been the way it had been in other small villages that the wardens and their allies had passed through. Everyone had wanted news, the civil war, the darkspawn; it was rare that Kalli and her companions were not bombarded with questions as they passed through the town square.

Yet…here there was nothing.

The few villagers they had spoken to had not been very forthcoming. _We have nothing you want. Please go, or we have nothing for lowlanders here. _The only one who had been at all open to them was some creepy little shem boy standing down by the lake. He spoke of not wanting to go to the chantry and having to listen to Father Eirik, and how soon he would be able to go up with to the mountain with the rest of the men.

_Go up the mountain? This place did not have the look of a mining town, and the road certainly did not fit either, miners lived to get the ore they had collected shipped out._

_And since when did the chantry allow male priests?_

Kalli might not have been the most dutiful Andrastian in the Alienage, but she knew chantry law. The Divine Chantry had no male priests. She had attended enough of Mother Bowann's sermons to know that much.

Like everything else about this place, even the chantry was off. Haven was clearly not your typical Ferelden village…

_This place looked like it was hiding from the world._

She inspected the shops wares, trinkets mostly; things that a traveler might barter for food or medicine, but something still did not feel right. Things were here that should not have been here, too many personal things to simply have been sold by some desperate traveler.

Rings bearing family sigils, weapons too fine for a traveler to just part with them, most of the weapons that could be found in such places were well past their prime and junk. They…

Kalli paused.

She motioned for Alistair who had been admiring a wheel of cheese. She personally did not understand his obsession with the stuff, but there would be time for food later.

She had found something that he really needed to see.

"Milord look at this," she said innocently, "Is it not of fine make?"

Alistair's brow furrowed, Kalli never called him Milord, and she never spoke that way…as if she was pretending to be just a common servant.

It drew him quickly to her side.

She pointed to a fine set of gauntlets, too fine to have ended up in a place like this. Her finger drifted over the symbol of Redcliffe that had been engraved there, they had seen gauntlets like these recently, being worn by Ser Perth of Redcliffe and the rest of his fellow knights.

She gestured to the edges of the gauntlets, and the red speckles that adorned the steel.

Bloodstains, far more than a normal merchant would tolerate on his wares.

Alistair's brow furrowed.

"Redcliffe?" he mouthed.

Kalli nodded.

_Clearly he had come to the same conclusion she had._

"Fine steel that is," the shop keep said, "I will make you a fine deal on it if you like."

Again the man glanced over at the curtained off room.

She walked up to the shopkeeper and smiled.

"I don't suppose you have an inn here where we might bed down for the night?"

"Not in Haven," the man said coldly, "Lowlanders are not welcome here."

Kalli gave a breezy laugh.

"Not the best of way to run a shop my friend," she cooed.

She looked over at the curtained doorway.

"Might you have more stock in the back?" she asked.

The man paled.

I…no…no…we have nothing you would want here…please go!"

She gave him a lazy smile. It had charmed other men in the past, but not this one.

"Surely a well-stocked merchant such as yourself has more to offer a group of simple travelers.

"No…nothing back there. I…I have nothing you want please go!"

She began to saunter lazily over to the entrance.

"Then you won't mind if I have a peek…"

The man's hand dipped below the counter, he started to cry out but did not get the chance. Zevran who had been admiring a fine longbow hanging on the wall, whirled and threw a small assassin knife, it struck home, cutting the man's vocal cords…

The only sound that came out of him with a rough croak, the shop keep stagger back, a curved sword held firmly in his grip.

Zevran disarmed him and guided the dying man to the floor; he twisted the knife so that the man would die swifter.

The warden did her best to ignore that. She did not enjoy the suffering of others. Zev's method would end it sooner, but the cold way that he had just…

She shook her head.

Best not to think too much on that.

Kalli's face was cold as she slipped behind the curtain. The room was full of sweet smelling herbs but that did little to cloak the stench of decay.

The elf shuddered.

Two dead knights were chained to the floor. They had been stripped of everything of value, but their bloody tunics still bore the mark of Redcliffe. She was no expert in torture, but from the wounds on the men's bodies she would guess that they had been questioned quite violently before their deaths.

Kalli sighed.

It seemed that they had found Redcliffe's missing knights.

_Murderers then_, she thought, _or something far worse_.

She still did not see how the slain knights, the attack at the Spoiled Princess, the false Weylon in Denerim, and Brother Genitivi all fit together yet. If this was about defending the urn, there had to be a better way than killing and torturing people.

Her eyes narrowed, Zev had been quick, but if anyone had heard the shop keeper dying things might get a little bloody in the next few minutes.

She turned to her companions.

"Gather the others," she ordered, "But watch yourselves. There is more going on here than we have seen."

"An understatement, if I have ever heard one warden," Morrigan said acidly.

Kalli ignored her.

As the other's left the shop she noticed something on one of the lower shelves, a pair of fine leather boots. Too small for a human perhaps, but…

She picked them up and inspected them; she noticed a familiar mark on the leather. She had seen it on one of Zevran's bracers.

Antivan in origin, perhaps?

The elf smiled slightly.

She turned to the shop owner's corpse.

"See, you **did** have something I wanted."

She flipped a pair of coppers onto the body, and began to leave, but paused and turned around. She walked back into the shop, helping herself to the fat coin purse under the counter.

It was blood money after all, likely stolen from the men these people had murdered.

It was a fine donation to the grey wardens, to help fund their war against the Blight.

She turned the shop's sign to 'closed' as she left.

"Have a nice day," she purred as she shut the door.

IOI

Things were about to turn bloody.

Zevran recognized that the moment they had entered the Haven chantry, and the revered father dismissed is flock.

Kalli seemed relaxed, her hood was down, a gentle smile on her lips, but he could see the tension in her muscles like a coiled spring in some dwarven machine.

Her long sword might have been sheathed, but her hands rested on the hilts of her daggers. She would have them drawn and pointed in the priest's face before he would even have a chance to respond.

He noticed the haven guards moving into position; he almost shuddered at the lack of professionalism here. These men must have been very lucky to have killed those Redcliffe knights…

Either that or they had superior numbers and overwhelmed them.

"You understand what a man must do to protect his family don't you?"

Kalli pushed back her cloak and smiled.

"Of course I do." She replied, "So I hope you won't mind too much if we resist."

Eirik sneered at her.

"Brothers," he said coldly, "You know what must be done."

The Revered Father's hands shot out and blue lightning exploded from his fingers.

Alistair must have sensed what was coming; he bashed the man with his shield causing him to stagger back.

Kalli yelped from the attack and fell to her knees. An opportunistic guard tried to take advantage, but Zev did not let him.

He buried his dagger deep into the Havener's eye.

Kalli gasped as she drew her longsword, clearly she was in pain from Eirik's attack but that did not stop her.

She was angry now, and ready to draw blood!

"SHALE!" the warden shouted.

The golem who had waited outside sprang into the chantry. Her massive fits flying like warhammers. More guards emerged from a hidden door to the right of the chantry's pulpit. These were better armored and clearly better trained than the glorified tax-collectors they had faced so far. They seemed to drink in the pain that their opponents were causing, fighting harder the more they bled.

Zevran shuddered. He finally recognized the men's fighting style; he had seen it several times in his travels, usually in the high mountains of Nevarra.

"REAVERS," he shouted, "Do not look them in the eye!"

Morrigan blasted the reavers with ice and lightning while Leliana placed arrows neatly into the sockets of their eyes. One of them managed to grab Leliana, but was not able to finish her off.

Alistair was there, clubbing the man with his shield, before bringing his longsword down hard on the man's neck.

Zev found himself fighting back to back with Kalli. The two of them made quite the lethal pair.

"I don't need you watching my back," she hissed, kicking away one of the Reavers.

"But it is such a lovely back my dear warden. What man could help himself watching it?"

She might have snorted but at that moment she was drawn back into combat with another reaver. Kalli sank her dagger deep into his neck. She threw him into another of fellows when the recovered Father Eirik tried to strike at her again. A warm of insects swarmed from the mage's fingers.

Kalli cried out as the spell covered her, she tried to bat the swarm away with her weapons but that did nothing.

Zevran lunged at the mage, his hand dipping into one of the pouches on his belt.

He flung the contents into the Revered Father's eyes.

The mage sputtered and tried to summon cold down on his enemy.

The spell was painful, but it was nothing that Zev had not endured before during his training.

"Alistair!" he shouted, "Help Kalli!"

He was not sure if the Templar even heard him, not that it mattered.

Kalli was injured, and now was the time that he could advance his pursuit of her.

Starting with the death of this arrogant mage-priest.

Eirik tried to fling more lightning, but all that emerged from his fingers were sparks. He looked at his hands as if they had betrayed him, by now the buzzing in his head, must have been building to a crescendo.

Zevran smiled.

Magebane was always a useful tool.

The priest staggered and fell unable to move.

Zevran approached him with a lazy tread.

If your god is going to save you," the assassin said, "He better hurry up and do it."

Eirik said nothing; the poison had him firmly in its grip now.

Zevran pulled back his head, exposing his throat.

"For hurting Kalli," he murmured.

He cut the mage's throat.

By the time he had turned around, Kalli was sitting on the floor; Alistair's Templar abilities had banished all trace of the swarm that had attacked her, leaving her face and hands with several red welts.

Wynne had pulled out a salve and was applying into the marks; Kalli seemed to relax a little more with each application.

She looked over at Eirik, then back at him.

"You saved me," she murmured.

He nodded.

"You could have left him alive to be questioned."

"I doubt he would have told us anything useful warden," he said dismissively, and besides, we no longer needed him to.

Zev motioned at the secret door that the Reaver's had emerged from.

"I suspect you will find your answers there."

IOI

Kalli staggered to her feet, between the burns from the lightning and the bug bites she felt more than a little uncomfortable.

She glared down at the slain mage, part of her wishing that he still lived so that she could kill him again.

Once again she found herself looking into Zevran's eyes. The assassin masked it well, but she could still see the concern when she had almost fell again just now.

Again she felt that nervous heat in her belly. She…she did not like that feeling, did not like what it meant.

She was pleased that he was worried about her…more than pleased.

She tried to push those thoughts away.

Wynne's magic had healed her burns, and the salve she had given her stopped the itch from the bites of the swarm. It seemed that once again she owed the mage. It was not a situation she liked being in.

She hated owing debts.

It was never easy repaying them.

The group entered the secret room together, watching wearily for more Reavers, what they found was an old man tied to a chair. His leg was cut badly and he seemed to be in pain.

"You," he murmured, "You've come to finish it have you?"

"I finished Eirik if that is what you mean," she said.

The man blinked.

"Eirik's dead, Maker forgive me that I don't feel bad about that, not after what he and his followers have been doing to me. I came here searching knowledge, and…I found this…"

Kalli smiled.

"Brother Genitivi, I presume?"

The old man nodded.

At least something had gone their way today.


	10. Running the Gauntlet

**Chapter 10: Running the Gauntlet**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The Mountain Temple of Andraste**

He could not stop grinning.

Since they had rescued Brother Genitivi and the old scholar had led them up here, Zevran Aranai could not stop grinning.

It had nothing to do with the violence, thought that was diverting, and it certainly had nothing to do with the treasures they had managed to scrounge here in the ancient ruin, oh no…

Though he could not deny that that was nice to, treasure did seem to fall where the Grey Wardens walked he noticed. He had made out like a bandit in the Circle Tower. Wynne likely would not have been happy about that, but then again…she did not need to know.

That was a reason to smile in itself, but not the main reason he found himself grinning like an idiot just now….no.

What had him smiling was Kalli.

The warden continued to surprise him. She had a mean streak, but he had known that since they met. She was a she-demon with a sword; he had known that too…

But…she was also quite cunning when she wanted to be. She knew a good opportunity when she saw it, and she was not afraid to act in a way that someone might not expect if it got her to where she wanted to go quicker.

He had not gotten a good chance to watch her work back in Orzammar, back then he was still new to the group and she had kept him well at arm's length, but now…she had come to trust him somewhat, which gave him a far better view of their beloved leader.

_And what a view it was._

The people of Haven, also known as the Disciples of Andraste were dragon cultists, which came even more apparent by the number of dragonlings and drakes that now fought at the reavers' side. Their leader… Father Kolgrim was furious at all the deaths the wardens had caused as they had fought their way through the temple. The large chamber where he finally confronted them was not a good battle ground for the wardens, too many Reavers here, and at least two apostate mages, who had already proved how dangerous they were. Both Wynne and Morrigan looked a little winded from all the healing that had been required of them since Brother Genitivi had first opened the door to this place.

Kalli could have ordered an attack on the cult leader, but instead she changed tactics. She switched effortlessly from the role of a warrior to just a curious young girl, eager to learn more about the location of the ashes.

Zevran watched their exchange carefully. Everything about Kalli, her stance and manner had changed. She became almost apologetic to the cult leader, like she regretted harming his horde of Fanatics. She spoke with respect and with awe in her eyes. As soon as Kolgrim started talking about them making up for the desecration of his temple, she had begun to work the cult leader like a puppeteer…

Kalli…the clever little minx.

Again felt he felt his body stirring, the woman was everything that he sought in his quests for companionship. Smart, fierce, and yet…some nights he had noticed traces of vulnerability, like clouds passing before a full moon.

He imagined what it would be like when he had finally breached her defenses, when she finally surrendered to him and her own desires.

He had always prided himself on knowing just how to rouse a woman's most animalistic desires. The warden would be a challenge, but it was a challenge he welcomed.

If she was to be his last conquest, he wanted it to be one he would remember, one he would carry with him when he left this world.

Kalli seemed to share his understanding of people. Kolgrim was easy to read, he desired more than he had…and Kalli was more than happy to listen to his desires.

He **wanted** something, she could see that, and so she pushed that desire farther. Learning more about the Urn's resting place, information that would no doubt prove useful in the coming search of what was ahead of them.

He offered her reward if she helped him destroy the ashes.

Wynne, Alistair, and especially Leliana looked horrified when Kalli said she would. Both the sister and the former Templar looked about to protest, but Kalli silenced them both with an icy glare, that and a whispered 'trust me.'

He approved of the warden's choice. Kolgrim would take them through the remaining cultist's defenses, and the urn would be within reach.

What happened next would be up to Kalli.

He found himself walking next to her.

"A wise choice warden," he purred, "Getting Kolgrim on your side."

She smiled enigmatically.

"Am I on his side Zevran?" she asked innocently.

Again he almost laughed.

_Clever little minx._

IOI

The dragon the cultists referred to as their Andraste retreated as Kolgrim groveled before it. It retreated to the ledge that it had sprung down on them from.

Kalli felt her heart beginning to slow. The high dragon's roar still echoed in her ears. The very mountain shook where the massive beast landed.

She only partially heard the last of the cult leader's drivel about being Andraste's true champion. He was practically salivating now, imagining being the one of his foul order to finally destroy the ashes, using her as the weapon.

He would be severely disappointed.

Kalli led the group into the sealed up portion of the temple, there were no cultists here. The one they called the guardian kept them all away. An immortal warrior protected by the ashes Kolgrim had called him.

And still the cultists refuse to see the ashes power? If it could make a man all but immortal was that not proof of their strength?

She gripped the vial of dragon's blood Kolgrim had given her. He expected her to pour it into the ashes.

As soon as she was out of the cultists' field of vision, she flung it against the wall of the temple.

She had no further use for it.

She instructed the bulk of the others to remain behind, in case the Disciples of Andraste decided to take advantage of their being in here.

Alistair, Wynne, Leliana, and surprisingly Zevran all agreed to accompany her. The first three were expected, the last…not so much.

Zevran did not strike her as one of the faithful, but then again, neither was she. She did not know of Andraste had done everything the chantry had said she did, and she did not care.

All that mattered was that the ashes lived up to their reputation.

The five of them made their way deeper into the temple.

It was not long before they came face to face with the guardian.

He did not seem that special to her, the silverite armor he wore appeared ancient but well cared for. He addressed them as welcomed pilgrims. It seemed that Kolgrim was right about one thing.

The guardian did not see them as a threat.

She asked that they might see the ashes.

The guardian said that that was possible but only if they proved themselves worthy. The gauntlet would show if they were or not.

Kalli almost rolled her eyes.

Great…more traps.

Unfortunately they had few options.

She had no choice but to accept.

The guardian nodded, pleased with her answer.

"Before you go, I must ask," he said, "I…I can see that the path that brought you here was not easy. I can see it in the lines on your face, and the scars on your heart."

He gave her an almost sympathetic look.

"By the time you reached Shianni you were too late. She… had been dishonored…ravaged. Do you feel that you failed her?"

Kalli paled, her gray eyes widened.

"How…how do you know about that?"

"It is my place to know," he said.

"Answer…please…did you fail Shianni?"

She glared at the Guardian; several rather unkind things came to mind, many involving a four letter word beginning with F.

How dare he? How dare he judge her?

Still the look on his face was not one of judgment, it was one of sadness, and sympathy, and not false sympathy.

She took a shuddering breath.

"Yes," she hissed, "Yes damn you! If I had been faster, maybe…possibly…"

She shook her head, unable to speak further.

IOI

Zevran smirked as he watched the Guardian go to their companion's one by one, confronting them with their failing, and bringing their shame to light.

When it came to him he smirked.

"Is it my turn now? How lovely."

The guardian sighed.

"The Antivan elf," he said, "So many lives have ended at your hands, and you would say that you regret none of them, none perhaps but her, the one named…"

Panic gripped his heart.

No…he did not want the others to know.

He did now want Kalli to know.

"Yes," he spat, "Yes, I regret her death. Are you happy now?"

The guardian nodded with satisfaction.

"The way is open now pilgrims," he said as he vanished, "May Andraste watch over you in your search.

IOI

The first trial of the gauntlet was one of cunning, sprits in the shape of Andraste's allies and enemies bared the door, asking riddles about her life.

Kalli not being the best of Andrastians welcomed the presence of Alistair and Leliana here. There chantry education was extremely useful in making their way past the riddling ghosts.

Only one had any real effect on her, Shartan, the elven disciple of Andraste.

Kalli had heard of him of course, Shartan the liberator, who died with the rest of Andraste's war leaders outside the gates of the Tevinter capitol.

…The one who had freed the elves from Tevinter chains.

The sadness in his voice as he spoke of their betrayal both his and Andraste touched something personal in her soul.

Just another betrayal she thought, one of many.

She glanced at Zevran; he had fallen silent since the Guardian's question.

_So many lives have ended at your hands, and you would say that you regret none of them, none perhaps but her, the one named…_

She remembered the elven girl in the fade, the one who had been torturing Zev. Rinna he had called her.

Had she been the one the Guardian had spoken of?

Probably.

To door to the next chamber flung open, as the last of the spirits vanished, their riddle game apparently done.

A lone figure stood waiting for them in the shadows. Too small to be a human she realized another elf then.

Kalli put down her hood and approached. Wondering what this place would throw at her next.

Her breath caught in her throat as the girl stepped into the line, her short red hair, her pale skin, and the hand me down clothes that only an Alienage elf would ware.

"Hello Cousin," Shianni said.

"Oh Maker," Kalli gasped.

She nearly ran from the spirit. Zevran stopped her, he gripped her arm firmly.

She stared into his golden eyes, they were cold and strong.

"It is just another illusion Kalli, another trick of this place. Ignore it!"

She shook her head, and took a deep breath.

She glared at the false Shianni.

"How dare you," she hissed.

"You were the one who brought me here Cousin," Shianni shrugged matter of factly.

She shook her head at her warden cousin.

"Look at you, dressed in fine armor, wielding fine weapons, even the humans respect you now. Tell me cousin; have you forgotten where you came from? Have you forgotten about us?"

The warden almost spat at the spirit's presumption.

"If you were really Shianni," she growled, "You would know how I feel. I'm not doing this…fighting this war for the humans, or anyone else in Thedas."

She swallowed hard.

"I'm fighting for you, my family. Soris, Father, all of you are in my thoughts. I carry you all with me even now. I have **not** forgotten!"

The Shianni spirit smiled.

"What happened wasn't your fault you know. You were caught up in it, swept along like the rest of us. You have such a hard road ahead of you."

She gave her that knowing smile that only Shianni could pull off.

"Forgive yourself cousin," she said, "It is time to let go."

The spirit stepped forward. She placed a small amulet into Kalli's hand, but not before giving her one last warm squeeze of friendship.

"Good luck, cousin," Shianni said as she vanished.

"Make us proud out there."

IOI

Zevran watched the exchange with as much detachment as he could muster.

It was not easy.

He was quickly coming to hate this place. What it was doing to them. There were things that people kept secret for a reason.

He hated seeing Kalli raked over hot coals for the Guardian's amusement.

She was silent as she slipped the amulet the spirit gave her around her neck. She took a deep breath and led them all forward again…

…And right into an ambush.

Spirits attacked them savagely, a mage in bloody circle robes, a Templar in full battle armor, an archer in fine looking Orlesian leather armor, and…

…An elven girl in a bloody wedding dress?

The elven girl wailed like a fade spirit as she fell upon Kalli, swinging a sword and dagger. Her dark red hair a mess of ruined flowers and stained with wet blood.

Kalli fought back, but the spirit matched her move for move, almost as if it knew what she was going to do.

That is when he got a look at the girl's face.

The eyes were wild with rage and panic, but he knew them.

They were exactly the same as Kalli's.

The warden back pedaled and nearly took a blade in the back from a figure wearing crow armor.

Zevran couldn't believe it.

The crow attacking Kalli was him!

The false Zevran lobed an acid flask at him, he leapt out of the way, but he could still smell the concoction inside burning his nostrils.

Zevran smiled grimly.

"So now we fight ourselves, how nice."

He did not bother trying to attack his doppelganger, instead he went after Leliana's, the sister's double was lethal with her bow and it was only a matter of time until she got a killshot.

He dodged her arrows and got in close; the spirit tried to draw her daggers but was too late.

Zev put his sword through her.

Freed from being peppered with arrows, Alistair was free to deal with the false Wynne, he smited the spirit mage, sending her to the ground.

The false Alistair tried to go after the real Wynne, but by then he had his hands full dealing with the real Leliana.

It allowed the mage to keep them all healed and strong, and gave Alistair the time he needed to end the false Wynne.

_Two down, three to go._

Zevran came to Kalli's aid, he pushed his doppelganger back. He and Kalli traded opponents, she took his double, and he took hers.

The spirit Kalli was quick but lacked the control of the real one. She was fighting on pure rage. She took the chance when he pretended to give her an opening.

It allowed him to shove a blade between her ribs.

For a moment he felt shame, remembering how Rinna had died, but he quickly dismissed it.

The spirit was not the real Kalli after all.

He turned just in time to see the real warden, take off his double's head.

Despite the sight of seeing himself die, he actually managed to chuckle.

"That was…extreme, my dear warden, are you angry with me for something?"

She gave him a sly look.

"Don't take it personal," she said with a wry grin.

He shook his head.

"What are a few decapitations between friends?"

She laughed lightly.

She glanced down at the spot where her double was starting to fade away, and the half-mad look in its eyes."

He gave her a concerned look.

"What was that?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Me…on my very worst day."


	11. Change of Heart

**Chapter 11: Change of Heart**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The mountain paths, leading back towards Redcliffe**

The cold mountain winds seemed to chase the wardens and their allies as they finally left the village of Haven. Of the surviving cultists, they heard no more, which was not surprising considering that both their leader and their god lay dead before the temple of the Gauntlet, Kolgrim had died enraged, but even with all his combat skills Kalli and her allies proved to be better. Brother Genitivi had remained inside the temple while Kalli and the others had made the way out safe.

It was she that decided to end the High Dragon's life, with so few cultists left to tend to the beasts, needs, she had no desire to see it turn its fury on the temple, and the ashes had been lost for over millennia…

She had no desire to see them lost again; they had gone through too much to find the damn things.

The dragon, who the cultists believed to be Andraste reborn, fell beneath their blades. Oghren and Shale had enjoyed the fight. The dwarf sought glory, while Shale was simply eager to rid the world of anything that flew. Kalli was pleased with the way the group performed, one day they would no doubt have to face the Archdemon.

_Killing the cultists' __**god **__was good practice for them._

The High Dragon's body now was just food for the crows and any other brave carrion eater. Zevran and Leliana had helped themselves to some of the blood, poison making she supposed, which made her decide to join them a few minutes later. While Oghren removed a large amount of scales from the beast's massive hide. Dragon scale was an extreme tough substance and would fetch a fine price from any merchant. Leliana had apparently met a blacksmith during her visit to Denerim, Wade had been his name.

The man had been complaining about lack of good materials.

He would likely pay well for their prize.

As for the group they were all sore and bloody. Wynne and Morrigan did what they could to repair their wounds. Between the reavers and the dragon, this stop to make camp was more than necessary.

Everyone needed some time to rest.

Kalli volunteered to take the first watch; she sat on a high boulder with only Koran for company. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, and pulled hard on the heavy fur cloak that they had taken from the now abandoned store in Haven. Yet even buried under her own cloak and the warm fur, she still felt chilled.

The Mabari rested his large head in her lap; he looked up at her with those huge sappy brown eyes, snuggling even closer to her, offering her his warmth and support.

She smiled at her large friend, she did not think of him as a pet, no, a Mabari warhound was no one's pet. He fought at her side like any other of her allies, and she was grateful for his strong presence.

She patted his head and leaned back, pulling the small pouch from her belt.

Such a small thing, insignificant really, a pouch of ashes, such a thing could be found anywhere else in Thedas, but this pouch was special.

The ashes of Andraste were said to be able to cure any ailment, with luck, it would cure Arl Eamon, and allow the wardens to at least try to bring the Ferelden nobility back on their side.

She shivered again, not from the cold, but from the memories that even now reached out to her from the gauntlet; the pain that she had endured to acquire this cure was not inconsequential to say the least.

She thought of her mad doppelganger, still clad in her bloody wedding dress, and then she thought of the spirit version of Shianni, it still haunting her.

_It wasn't your fault._

_You need to let go, cousin._

_You were swept up in things, as we all were._

_Make us proud out there._

She thought of Shianni, Nola, and Nelaros, especially Nelaros.

Would he still hate her, knowing what had happened that he had died saving the life of a worthless thief?

_You are __**not **__worthless._

The Voice in her head sounded a bit like her Mother.

_A worthless thief could not have found the Ashes of Andraste. A worthless thief could not have saved the circle from Uldred, and a worthless thief could not have crowned the new king of Orzammar._

_Do not confuse your beginnings with your current worth. You are not just some thief from the Alienage anymore…you have become something else…_

_Something more._

What that was Kalli could not say.

Shianni had not blamed her for what had happened. Kalli had not asked for Vaughan to come to her wedding and kidnap them. She…she had not forced him to **take** her cousin against her will.

And Nelaros…well…had he not joined with Soris, had the two of them not brought her Duncan's sword, she likely would not have made it out of the Arl of Denerim's estate alive.

Their bodies would have turned up along the docks somewhere, just a few elven girls who had come to a bad end.

Nelaros had sacrificed his life…for her. He had given her the chance to save Shianni, and so much more.

She had been there to take responsibility for Vaughan's death, likely saving the Alienage from a purge, and in turn Duncan had saved her from the noose that more than a few elves likely felt she richly deserved.

_His sacrifice inspired you that_ little voice in her head said, _he made you grow out of simply being Kalli the thief and helped you become Kalli of the Grey Wardens. _

…_And __**that**__…is a good thing._

She found herself looking over at Alistair, her fellow warden was sitting by the fire speaking softly with Leliana, or perhaps simply listening to another of her stories.

Kalli smiled slightly.

Part of her wished that Alistair would work up the courage to speak with Leliana. She got the impression that he had a bit of a crush on her. The way he looked at her, it was not the look one gave a simple friend.

_Like you would know,_ her wounded pride said coldly.

The warden sighed. It was true she was far from an expert on matters of the heart. Maker, after her wedding had ended it would be a small miracle of she ever let anyone get close to her again, not that anyone would want to.

_What about Zev, my little Kalli,_ her mother's voice seemed to say, _are you saying that you would not let him close if he asked?_

Kalli's ears twitched.

_**Zevran?**__ Why in Andraste's name would she want to get closer with __**Zevran?**_

She found herself watching him; the fire light glinting off his tanned skin, watched it turn his blond hair orange and his eyes to molten gold.

She found herself worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

Zevran was handsome, she did not deny that. He was fierce in combat, and had often made her smile in spite of herself.

_He also tried to kill you,_ her pride reminded her, _don't forget that little part. What is to stop him from trying again?_

Her ears twitched with annoyance.

_Me_…she thought.

She regarded him thoughtfully; Zevran had had ample opportunities to take her life. One slip during combat and her life would have ended, and no one would have been the wiser.

He could have fulfilled his contract, returned to the crows in victory, but after what she had seen in the fade, and heard when he was speaking to the guardian…

She did not think that a fear she needed to worry about any longer.

Zevran had saved her life several times; he risked himself killing the broodmother. He had tended to her wounds in the deep roads, and had helped her hold onto her courage during the trials of the Gauntlet.

It was as if she was starting to see a new side to the assassin. He still enjoyed tormenting the group with his lude comments and innuendo, but she was starting to recognize the way he was acting for what it was.

If she was not mistaken, she was starting to see it for the mask that it was.

The only question was now, what was he hiding underneath…

And why did she want to know so badly.

She looked down at Koran.

"What do you think boy," she asked, "Should we let Zevran in. Do we finally start trusting him?

Koran sat up and snorted loudly. The look in his eyes seemed to say 'You're kidding right?"

Clearly he… did not agree with that idea.

She chuckled and gently placed a piece of salted pork in her friend's mouth he chewed contently and lay back down.

Kalli's eyes once again drifted to Zev.

She found herself thinking about his nightmare, the one she had saved him from, and…the feeling of his arms around her, his breath so warm on her face, his lips drawing closer to hers…

She shuddered.

Her body did not feel so cold anymore.

IOI

Zevran chuckled as he slipped away from the fire, he enjoyed watching Leliana try to flirt with the clueless Alistair, and how the former Templar did not recognize that she was interested was beyond him.

Zevran had always prided himself on knowing when he had caught a woman's eye.

His ears twitched as he looked over at Kalli standing watch on her boulder.

He smiled to himself.

He ambled over to her. She of course pretended not to notice, and he pretended that he didn't know that she was pretending.

He saw her shiver and wrap the furs tighter around herself, the warhound whimpered and snuggled closer.

Zev quirked his lip with amusement, he never thought he would be envious of a dog.

"Do you need something Zev?" she asked him.

Merely seeing if you might wish to find a better way to keep warm my dear," he said suggestively.

The warden rolled her eyes, but could not quite keep a hint of an amused smile from her lips. He watched as she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

Koran sat up and growled as he drew too close. He immediately backed off.

Kalli smiled and patted his head.

Zevran gave her a slightly miffed looked.

"I don't think your dog likes me," he said.

"He does not like many people," she responded, "Unless they are willing to share food scraps of course."

The Mabari woofed softly.

Zevran leaned against the boulder nearest the warden and her dog. Since she had not asked him to leave, he suspected that she might want a little company beside her large furry friend.

Her gray eyes met his, her elven ears twitched nervously.

"I never said thank you for helping me in the gauntlet."

"It was no problem my dear Kalli," he said, "Merely fulfilling my oath to you."

"Never the less, I owed you a thank you," she replied, "If you had not of stepped up I might have fled the gauntlet without having completed it."

Zevran smirked at her.

"Ah but if you would have done that, I would have missed you stripping down to your smalls and walking through fire. That was not something I would have missed for the world."

Kalli's cheeks darkened and she once again pulled her hood down over her face. He had not meant to embarrass her, merely to comment on what a beautiful girl she truly was.

It was a shame that she hid all the time under that hood and cloak.

She chuckled nervously.

"It could have been worse I suppose, at least I did not have to go totally…well…you know.

He smiled, his body stirring at the mere thought of it.

Still he knew that acting like a drooling lecher would not work on her.

He turned up the charm.

"If it makes you feel any better warden, I diverted my gaze for most of the event, at least…when I was sure that you had made it safely through those flames."

The warden chuckled.

"I doubt that Zev," she said with a shy smile, "But I appreciate the attempt to make me feel better."

He nodded respectfully.

She tapped lightly on stone, her brow furrowing with thought.

"Zevran?"

"Yes?"

Do…do you like being an assassin?"

The question took him by surprise. He tried to give her more than a flip answer, that would likely only make her angry, and he did not want to do that.

She was letting him in, if he wished to complete this conquest he had to be willing to go where she led.

He sighed.

"There are many good reasons to like being a crow in Antiva," he responded, "You are…respected, fear, the authorities overlook your trespasses, and the rewards are nothing to turn your nose up at."

"So the crows did try to keep you happy?"

"Within reason," he shrugged, "Being a crow in Antiva has many advantages, it gets you wealth, it gets you women…or men…or whatever else you happened to fancy."

His ears lowered slightly.

"What I did not like was being treated like an expendable commodity, staying within the boundaries of the order, and the rules…oh so many rules."

His smile returned quickly.

"But as for being an assassin, I like that just fine. Seriously can you see me doing anything else?"

She shifted slightly, crossing her legs, a warm look on her face.

He almost chuckled.

_That is it my dear,_ he thought, _think about what you would like to have me do._

"You…um… you could do whatever you wanted I suppose," she said.

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "Me…I prefer to stick with what I am good at. I…"

"TIS NOT YOUR GOD THAT FOUND THE ASHES LITTLE MAN!"

Morrigan's angry voice made the two elves jump. She stood glaring down at Brother Genitivi, who they had agreed to escort back to Redcliffe.

"Twas the will of the Grey Wardens, and their desire to end this Blight, remember that."

Zevran almost cursed.

The intimate spell of words he had been weaving around Kalli had been broken. The warden leapt from the boulder, a stern look on her face.

He shook his head. Morrigan's interruption had not been appreciated.

Kalli snorted angrily, as she made her way over to the fire, hoping to stop the witch before she did something to the brother.

"Excuse me," she grumbled.

Zevran took up his position on watch.

_If Kalli asked he could at least say he did that for her._

Another opportunity wasted.

Alistair had slipped away from Leliana and had come to the Brother's rescue that at least gave her a chance to pause. She stopped not really looking at him, but not losing sight of him either.

"What did you fancy Zevran?" she asked.

He tilted his head curiously.

"Pardon?"

He could just see a hint of moonlight glinting off her elven eyes; they were a shade darker than he was used to.

"You said that the crows provided you with things you fancied, what were they?"

He smiled slightly.

Perhaps, their conversation had not been wasted after all.

"I fancied many things," he said, "Things that were both strong… and beautiful."

She paused, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Interesting," she purred.

She headed over to help Alistair, hoping to stop Morrigan from turning Brother Genitivi into a toad.

Koran sat down near where Zevran was perched.

The Mabari growled at him…

…The dog's intentions quite clear.

"_Stay away from my mistress!"_

Zevran grinned at the dog.

"Only if she wishes me to my fuzzy friend," he said.

The dog snorted, and headed off.

Zevran said nothing more, content to watch Kalli work her will on their companions.

Interesting, she had said.

It seemed that he had won this round, even with the witch's interruption…

He had taken a step towards his goal.

It was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

He would take it.


	12. Beautifuland Dangerous

**Chapter 12: Beautiful…and Dangerous**

**9:30 Dragon Age: Redcliffe Tavern**

Kalli's eyes widened, her elven ears rose in disbelief.

She glanced at her mug of ale, wondering if someone had put something in it. After what she had heard come out of Brother Genitivi's mouth, someone might very well have.

"You…you want to come with us?"

The old man nodded.

She shook her head and considered pinching herself.

The old man was surely mad.

"I understand how you must feel about this warden," the old scholar began, "But I beg you to reconsider, for history's sake at least."

Kalli's gray eyes narrowed.

"I do not see how getting yourself killed benefits history."

The brother chuckled.

"I have survived many things over the year's warden, and have travelled far and wide in search of knowledge. This Blight…it is the defining moment of our age…it…it needs to be recorded. Your war against it must be recorded."

He leaned in closer to her.

"There is not one single scholarly report of the previous blights, not a single one to my knowledge exists. Perhaps no scholar wished to risk himself in learning the truth about what was happening."

Genitivi smiled.

"If I could tell your story, record it for history. The world would see this Blight in a light on dreamed of, something beyond embellished stories or songs. They are all well and good, but nothing compared to a true chronicle."

Kalli nodded.

"And you wish to write that chronicle?"

"It is opportunity that most scholars only dream of, provided they have the courage," he patted her gently on the hand.

"You have already made history warden, finding the ashes, and curing Arl Eamon. Your name will be remembered for ages, but scholars will want to know more, not just the legend, but the brave elven woman behind it."

Her ears twitched with amusement.

She seriously doubted that any noble would want to read about a lowly former washer woman turned pickpocket, still…part of her wanted what the scholar was offering.

A chance to give her people something to strive for, she was no hero or champion, despite what the people of Redcliffe thought. She had simply done her job, and tried to keep innocent people out of the crossfire as much as possible.

That did not make her a hero, merely prudent.

But then she thought about all those elven children in the Alienage, the ones she had used to make up stories about elven heroes for.

Why not give them someone to look up to, even if the truth was bit more complicated.

Why not, indeed?

Finally, because she realized that the old man would not take no for an answer she nodded.

He shook her hand vigorously.

"Maker bless you, warden!"

She raised a single finger.

"Be warned," she cautioned him, "Teyrn Loghain has declared the Grey Wardens an outlaw organization, and blamed us for murdering the king. If we are captured by the Teyrn's forces, we will likely be all sent to the gallows…"

Her features turned sad.

"That would include anyone travelling with us I suspect. Are you still sure you want this?"

The brother snorted.

"I have faced death before," he assured her, "Normally, I have been able to get myself out of it, until Haven anyway…"

The old man shook his head.

"What you are offering is more than worth the risk. If it means my death, so be it. I have lived a good life. I have no regrets."

Kalli almost laughed.

The scholar had balls; she had to give him that.

"You will travel with Bodahn and Sandal," she informed him, "Follow their lead and try to stay out of the way during battle, if you can do that, I promise to give you the access you seek."

He nodded, pleased with their agreement.

Kalli finished her ale with a single gulp; she rose from the table and bid the brother good afternoon.

There were many things she had many things to take care of before they left in the morning.

She still thought Genitivi was daft, but he wanted this, and it would be nice to have some kind of record of what they did here.

Win or lose, people deserved to know. They needed to know.

If they failed, perhaps what she had done would help other wardens.

It was something to hope for at least.

IOI

Zevran maneuvered through the crowded streets of Redcliffe. Arl Eamon's revival had brought the tiny village back to life. Knights hurried about their business as messengers readied their horses to take to the roads sending out Eamon's call for a Landsmeet in the city of Denerim.

The noble seemed to think that he could force the rest of the Ferelden nobles to make Teyrn Loghain see sense. Having spoken to the man, or rather, having been spoken to by the man…Zev did not think so.

Loghain did not strike him as the type of person to change his course, not for anyone…

…Even if that person was his rightful king.

The assassin chuckled.

The thought of Alistair sitting on a throne was…amusing. The lad had not struck him as the ruling type. He lacked the ambition typical in most nobles that Zevran had encountered in his travels.

Still…Kalli thought that it could be done, and after everything he had seen the lovely warden accomplish, he did not doubt that she could put her friend on the throne if she put her mind to it.

Now…she just needed to convince Alistair.

That might not be as easy.

He spotted the pretty warden moving down path from the tavern. Villagers and knights stepped out of her way, many bowed respectfully as she passed them with a curt nod.

Her black cloak swirled around her as she walked, her hood was down for once and she seemed in good spirits, she even smiled at several of the passers-by, and why should she not be?

The Arl was awake. They had won final treaty to complete, and it would be a minor matter to send word to the circle and Orzammar to send their people here to Redcliffe.

The Blight was not over, far from it, but for the first time since the wardens' defeat at Ostagar, the people of Ferelden seemed to have hope…

And Kalli had given them that hope.

Zev felt his heart beat a little faster.

Kalli was unlike any elven woman he had ever encountered.

Swearing his oath to her had been the right thing, he did not doubt that now, but…but what about his personal feelings for the beautiful warden?

For the first time, he felt doubts about seducing her, tempting her into his bed. Surely, such a woman deserved better than him?

Do you truly think her so noble, an annoying voice in the back of his head said, she is just another woman, nobler than some perhaps, but no less a woman. You have bedded others before, and killed them afterwards.

Is Kalli any less than they were?

The assassin snorted.

He could not say for certain.

He melted into the shadows, letting their beloved leader pass. He did not wish for her to see him like this…doubting himself.

Doubts got a person killed faster than any sword; even the greenest crow knew that.

He would take a moment and gather himself; the next time he and Kalli talked he would be better prepared. He would continue to wear down her defenses.

Eventually, she would be his.

After that, he could meet his end, and he intended.

Zev frowned.

He hoped that she did not blame herself when his end came.

It would be, like everything else in his life since leaving the crows…his choice.

That was what he wanted.

That was all he wanted.

IOI

Kalli moved through the streets of Redcliffe with much on her mind.

Genitivi joining them was only part of what concerned her now. Personal issues had risen among her fellows, things that needed to be taken care of.

She had promised to aid Morrigan in freeing herself from her mother's schemes that meant returning to the Korcari Wilds. Then there was the matter of that royal guard they had met in the Frostbacks, the one who told her about King Cailan's royal arms chest, the one he had abandoned in Ostagar.

_The information in that chest could be quite valuable. _

Then… there was Leliana and Alistair, their problems seemed to be drawing them back to Denerim. According to a scout that she had overheard in the tavern, Loghain had finally left the capitol with his army; they were now marching across the northern bannorn trying to crush the Teyrn's rivals.

There would likely never be a better time to enter the city. Alistair wanted to speak with his half-sister, to let her know that he was alive. While Leliana hoped to find her former employer…and lover…

…_The woman who had betrayed her over two years ago._

Kalli was still not quite sure what to make of the sister's story. How she had served as some spy/assassin in Orlais, and all while pretending to be simple travelling minstrel.

A bard, she had called herself, the Orlesians referred to these people as bards.

She should have guessed something like that; Leliana was too skilled in battle to have been a simple minstrel.

_The question was…what now?_

Leliana was one of her best friends, and Alistair…he…he was the closest thing to family she had left…

She wanted to help them. She wanted to help both of them, and not just with their personal missions.

_She wanted to help them…well…be together._

They had a lot in common her friends, both having spent time in the chantry. Leliana was interested in him, Kalli might not have been an expert on matters of the heart but she was not blind either.

Alistair…well…Alistair was a bit clueless when it came to women, though Leliana seemed to find that sense of awkwardness endearing.

Alistair was strong and handsome, for a human, not her type, but that did not mean that she did not see the appeal.

He just needed a little…nudge in the right direction.

She had given him some advice on that point. He had blushed madly at her suggestion, but seemed eager to try what she had said.

Now all she had to do was check in with Leliana, see how her friend had…responded to her brother's initial advances.

That would give her a better picture on what may happen next, and how Alistair might want to proceed.

She saw Leliana chatting idly with a travelling silk merchant in the village square. The man was on his way to Orlais, but he wanted to see if he could do a bit of business before he took to the mountain paths.

Leliana held up the rolls of silk, admiring them with an eye trained for such things.

The bard spotted her.

"Ah, Kalli, good," Leliana purred, "I want you to come over here. I…I just can't decide.

Kalli almost chuckled.

As she had told Leliana before she was something of a tomboy. Fine silk did not really interest her.

"I…um…are you sure you would not rather have Wynne or Morrigan's advice?"

Leliana smiled slightly.

"Morrigan had an eye for pretty things, but she is always in such rags, and Wynne…well…she is a bit too frugal for fine silk."

The bard held out roll of soft lavender silk, she leaned it against Kalli.

Leliana grinned.

"Oh…this so lovely," she cooed, "It matches the violet around your eyes.

Kalli blushed.

The coloring she used on her eyes had been a gift from one of the girls at the Pearl. Subtle but not too subtle, the working girl had said.

If a man was drowning in your eyes, he is not watching while you snag his purse.

She hated to admit it, but it had worked like a charm.

To be honest, she was not sure why she kept it up after getting recruited.

Beauty did not really matter in the warden life.

Her fingers drifted down the fabric, it…it was soft…far softer than anything she had ever touched.

She…she imagined being draped in it, a fine gown…or perhaps a pair of breeches.

_It…it would be quite lovely. It…_

_**What?!**_

She killed the thought quickly. She pushed the silk away.

What was wrong with her anyway?!

Since when had she cared about such frivolous things? They…they had never mattered to her, not in the Alienage and certainly not as a warden.

Who did Leliana expect her to look pretty for? The darkspawn…

"Thanks," she murmured, "But…no thanks."

Leliana looked slightly hurt.

She tried to ignore it.

Kalli tried not to think about the silk, that was not why she was here.

This was about her friends, not her.

"So," she said with a nervous twitch of her ears, "How are things going with you and Alistair?"

The bard coughed, though hint of rosiness came to her cheeks.

He…oh Kalli…he was so sweet."

The elf smiled.

"Sweet how?" she asked.

The bard giggled.

"He gave me flowers."

Kalli brightened.

"Really?"

The bard nodded.

"Andraste's Grace, my…my mother's favorite. I…I have always loved their smell. I mentioned it to him weeks ago. I…I thought he wasn't listening.

Kalli did not respond.

Alistair might not have been listening, but she certainly had been.

She was pleased to see that Alistair had taken her suggestion to heart.

If Alistair was to be king, he would need a woman who knew quite a bit about noble circles, something that Leliana had proven to be quite knowledgeable of in the last few months.

If her friends became lovers, Leliana would be more than able to guide him where he needed to go, freeing her to deal with the Blight.

With a little help, she did not doubt that he could handle Ferelden.

She would deal with the Archdemon.

It was the least she could for him.

Leliana bought both a sky blue nightgown from the merchant, saying how she loved the feel of silk on her bare skin.

She then held up something similar to Kalli, only in the lavender color she had showed her earlier.

The elf gulped.

"Here," the bard said, "Just between us girls."

The nightgown was pretty, but also a little too airy for her taste.

Just looking at the damn thing made her blush.

"That um…that is really nice Leli, but I…it…well…it just isn't me."

The bard gave her a slight pout.

"Sorry," Kalli said giving her a chagrinned look.

She put the nightgown back.

Kalli sighed with relief.

Then Leliana retrieved a light silk top and breeches made of the same material.

It was not as…revealing as the nightgown was…Kalli could actually see herself sleeping in it. She did not think that she would die of embarrassment if someone saw her in it.

She nodded slightly.

Leliana smiled as she paid the man, passing the small parcel to the warden.

Kalli ran her fingers over the silk enjoying the feel.

For a moment she put the warden side of herself aside, and let herself simply be the girl she was.

_It was…a strange experience…_

"It…it is beautiful," the elf cooed.

…_But not entirely unpleasant._

She smiled at her friend.

"Thank you."

Leliana chuckled.

"Just because something is dangerous, does not mean that it can't be beautiful as well," the bard informed her.

She put a friendly arm around the warden's shoulder.

"Come my friend," Leliana purred, "We have the beauty, now let's find something dangerous. Master Owen had a lovely set of daggers in his shop the last time we were here…."

"I think I might just purchase them."

Kalli let herself be led away. A new blade might be nice; her old one had gotten a little bent fighting those cultists.

Beautiful and dangerous, she thought with a hint of a smile.

True of blades, bards, and wardens she supposed…

And considering everything that had happened…

Why not?


	13. A Crack in the Mask

**Chapter 13: A Crack in the Mask**

**9:30 Dragon Age: The Korcari Wilds**

_**Fury.**_

It was not something that Zevran was accustom to, normally, he kept his emotions hidden, or at least under control.

He was not the type of person to cry, snarl, or rage. The crows broke him of such things years ago…

But…

But… that did not mean that he still did not feel. The last time he had been this angry is when the Maestro revealed to him the truth up Rinna. He still remembered how the man had laughed when he revealed the truth to him and Taliesin. Zev had wanted to leap across the table and cut the grinning bastard's throat, the only reason he had not, was because of the man's place within the crows…

He glared at the cause of his rage, the beautiful but cold Morrigan.

_It was all he could do to keep from killing her where she stood. She had returned to camp only a few moments ago and went straight to Bodahn's wagon, searching for her bag of herbs he supposed._

The group had made camp not far from Flemeth's hut, the battle against the witch of the wilds was over, yet it had not ended without cost or casualty.

Wynne was currently working tireless within the late witch's hut, trying to stabilize their gravely wounded leader. Sten was with her surprisingly, the large Qunari had shown a rather surprisingly, good knowledge of healing herbs, not as good as Wynne or Morrigan perhaps, but still quite good.

A soldier needed to know how to tend his own injuries, he had said.

The assassin took heart in that, if he needed to end Morrigan's life, it was nice to know that at least another of their party had knowledge of the healing arts.

He tried to will his heart to slow, to focus on what needed to be done.

Alas, he was having trouble maintaining his air of nonchalance.

Zevran was angry, he could not help that.

His elven ears lay back against his skull like an angry cat's.

He sauntered up to the witch casually, still debating the merits of ending her life should Kalli die. He kept his hands near his belt, close to the hilts of his daggers.

He smiled innocently at Morrigan as he approached her. Much as he had done to many other marks over the years. Most had not even realized that their lives were about to end…

He wondered if the young witch knew how close she was to crossing the void at this moment.

She was digging in her packs, cursing softly to herself. She barely paid him any notice.

A mistake on her part, he thought.

The witch snorted.

"Leave me be, elf," she snarled, "I have no time for your antics now."

He laughed lightly, or at least…as lightly as he could manage under the circumstances.

"Tell me my good woman," he purred, "Had you any idea, before we came here I mean, that your mother was able to turn herself into a dragon?"

Morrigan did not even bother to look at him.

"Do you think that I would not have told you if I possessed such knowledge," she asked.

He leaned idly against a tree, his hand ready to draw his weapon at the first opportunity.

"I don't know," he said in a silky and dangerous voice.

"Would you?"

The witch paused in her work, her own eyes narrowed.

"Do I detect an accusation in your tone, elf?"

"It was merely a question, my dear," he said sweetly, "Nothing more."

Morrigan turned from her work, her amber eyes as cold as death itself.

She smiled wickedly at him.

"You do not wish to choose this path," she warned, "Tis not the wisest, believe me."

The two of them were standing almost nose to nose now.

Zevran shrugged.

"I've made mistakes before."

The witch snorted.

"You are making one now," she said, "Kalli needs my help, elf. If it makes you feel better, threaten that fool Alistair, but leave me to my work if you wish the warden to live through the night.

Morrigan scooped up her herb sack and made for her mother's hut, she did not even glance at the dead high dragon even now starting to sink into the swamps of the Korcari wilds.

He watched her go, his anger flaring impotently at nothing.

He probably could have taken out some of his frustrations on Alistair, but that is not what Kalli would want.

Besides, the former Templar likely felt worse than he did at this point.

Zev was not the kind of man to kick a man when he was down, he might finish him off, but he would never take pleasure in the suffering of a wounded target.

No…he believed in ending things quick and clean.

It was not Alistair's fault. He knew that…

He…he just wished that he could blame someone…anyone…

That would have made it easier.

IOI

When Flemeth first transformed, it had caught them all off guard. The high dragon's roar had shook the very ground around them, a flap of its powerful wings had nearly blew them all away.

Kalli had refused to be intimidated.

The group had formed up as they had against the dragon back in Haven, but alas, this was different.

Flemeth was no mere dragon, she was a cruel and ancient creature, and they did not have Morrigan's magic to back them up this time…

The witch had stayed away out of fear that her mother might be able to possess her body as she died.

Neither she, nor Kalli had wanted that.

Oghren, Shale, Alistair, and Sten did what they could to draw the dragon-witch's attention while Leliana and Zevran peppered the beast with arrows from a distance. Wynne continued to cast spell after spell to bolster their defenses and to continually rejuvenate their strength.

Kalli zipped in and out between the dragon's massive legs, slashing with her long sword, trying to take the massive beast down.

Koran was at her side trying to draw some attention away from his mistress.

In the end it had not worked.

Flemeth turned the full force of her attack on Alistair; a jet of white hot flame engulfed the former Templar's shield reducing it to slag.

The dragon witch dipped her head, eager to snap the warden up in her jaws.

He started to retreat, but the wet ground proved too be as lethal an enemy as Flemeth herself.

Alistair had slipped as the dragon's massive jaws came near him.

He tried to roll clear, but he did not have the time.

The dragon, it seemed would have its prize.

Kalli had changed that; the elven rogue had abandoned her attack on the dragon's front legs and came to her fellow warden's rescue.

She tried to bring her longsword down at the base of Flemeth's skull, hoping to drive the blade up into the witch's brain.

Flemeth had either expected this, or had simply heard the warden approaching, either way, the result was the same.

The dragon caught the elf in her powerful jaws; she raised her head high and bit down with all her strength.

Kalli had screamed.

Only two things had saved her life in that moment, the first was that her sword had been between the beast's upper jaw, and her body, the second was a piece of fine silverite plate she had bought from Bodahn not two weeks ago, it shielded the elf's spine, and vitals from a dagger in the back…

It seemed to work equally good for dragon's teeth.

The dragon witch shook Kalli like a rag doll, trying to bite down on the elven warden. Leliana and Zev worked in tandem, shooting at the eyes of the dragon, trying to keep her mind on anything other than biting down on Kalli.

Driven to an almost frenzy by the attacks, Flemeth did the only thing she could at that moment. She flung Kalli like some child's toy; the elf flew over the trees and crashed back down to the ground.

Before she hit, Zevran was already moving.

He dashed away from the battle even as the others, angered by Kalli's mauling stepped up their attacks.

In the end, it was Alistair that finally brought down the dragon witch, he charged beneath her, using his sword to spill her innards out on the soggy ground.

The frenzied witch collapsed, fire and blood spewing from her maw.

Sten and Oghren attacked the wounded witch viciously; great sword and ax fell without mercy.

Between the two of them they severed Flemeth's head from her neck.

The dragon tried to rise only to collapse again in its death throes.

Finally, everything became still.

Zevran did not care, he had only one concern right now, and that was reaching the warden.

Nothing else mattered.

He found her, half sunk in a slimy bog, her left arm and both legs bent at strange angles.

He…he did what he could to keep her head above water, afraid to move her lest she be harmed even more by what were likely bad internal injuries.

Despite the horror he felt at the sight of her, he realized that they were quite lucky.

Had Kalli landed on stone or in a tree…she likely would have been beyond their aid.

Dead, he thought, she would have been dead.

Dead like Rinna.

Such thoughts nearly sent him over the edge!

He stayed with her, holding her, and whispering in her ear.

He had her, she need not worry. He would not let her go…

He would never let her go.

Wynne arrived a few moments later, winded from the fight, but still ready to do her duty.

…Still able to save Kalli's life.

At least…he hoped that she could.

He…he had lost Rinna.

He did not want to lose Kalli too.

**No…he wouldn't lose her!**

**He couldn't!**

_I'm supposed to die, not her, not her!_

_Not her!_

Wynne had pushed him away, and got to work.

Kalli…she looked so small in that moment, like a broken toy tossed by some arrogant god.

She can't die this way, he thought…

She just couldn't.

He would not let her.

IOI

Hours passed, the group set up camp and went about the business of defending it.

There were still darkspawn out there after all. Stragglers left over from the purging of Ostagar.

No one wanted to take the chance of a group of shrieks cutting their throats in the night.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Wynne, Sten, and Morrigan left Flemeth's hut.

Alistair almost ran up to them, fearful of what news they brought.

Wynne gave him a tired smile.

"The Maker has been kind today," she murmured.

Alistair sighed with relief; he nearly collapsed against Leliana with joy.

Zevran did his best to hide his own jubilation.

She was not going to die.

Kalli…was going to live!

The old mage asked if Leliana would sit with the warden tonight. Magic had dealt with the broken bones, and eternal injuries, but the toll taken on the body, it could still lead to a sudden fever, and that could be just as deadly.

The bard promised to keep watch, and summon Wynne if needed.

A jubilant Alistair even hugged Sten, so great was his gratitude, the Qunari snorted and went about his business.

Morrigan gave him a cold glare.

"Touch me fool and I will gut you," she warned.

Zevran almost chuckled.

He knew how the former Templar felt.

_He __**could**__ sympathize._

He tried to focus on anything that was not Kalli but that soon proved impossible.

He told himself that he only wished to further his attempt to bed her.

Surely he was not concerned for her welfare…

Surely…

He slipped into Flemeth's hut, the only light came from the small fireplace. He could make out Leliana, placing a cold cloth on Kalli's head.

The red haired warden sighed with relief.

It was then that the bard noticed him.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"Would you like to sit with her?"

He nodded.

Smiling Leliana gave up her seat.

"Let her sleep," she cautioned, "If she wakes give her water if she asks, or wet the cloth on her head if she feels warm."

He nodded, and took his place beside her.

Considering how battered and bloody she was when he last saw her, this was a definite improvement. She had some bruising on her face, and a few scrapes, but that was it…

The wonders of magic indeed.

She looked beautiful, even now, even that crooked nose of hers. It was…endearing, he was glad then Wynne's magic had not repaired it, it was part of Kalli, the way he saw her.

If it was fixed, she would be perfection, and unattainable to one such as him.

He did not think that he could bear that.

She moaned softly, he replaced the cloth, but even that did not seem to give her peace. The warden was always struggling it seemed, always troubled, her brow furrowed.

Even now, even when she was asleep.

Part of him wished that he could do something about that, kiss such worries away.

Alas, tonight was not the time for such things.

_There would be time later, he hoped._

She groaned in her sleep, wincing in pain.

"Kalli?" he murmured, "Kalli? Can you hear me?"

Her gray eyes shot open, she looked at him, without really seeing him.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nelaros," she murmured, "I…I'm so sorry."

Zev's brow furrowed.

"It is me my dear warden," he murmured rubbing her hand, "Zevran."

"Zev…Zevran," she murmured, "Zev?"

Slowly her eyes began to focus.

"Zevran," she said in a much stronger voice.

"What are you doing here?"

His ears lowered in anger.

"Watching over you as you lay injured," he said coldly, "It is getting old my dear."

Her own ears lowered in shame.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry," he said, "Just try to be quicker, or not so brazen all the time."

He managed a weak smile.

"You are going to make me old before my time."

She managed a weak smile.

"The dragon," she croaked, "Did…did we…?"

He nodded.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said, "Morrigan is safe."

He felt his temper start to flare again.

"Morrigan," he said, "You nearly die fighting that beast, "And your first concern is Morrigan?"

Kalli sighed.

"She is my friend."

The statement took him by surprise.

Kalli…Kalli had done this for friendship? She had risked her life for…?

The mere thought of it shocked him.

Morrigan was many things, worthy of such friendship…he did not think so.

She gave him a sad smile.

"I couldn't…I couldn't let Flemeth hurt her Zev. I…I just couldn't…"

The warden sighed.

"No one else dies for me.

He gave her hand a firm squeeze. She accepted it, gladly.

"Who is Nelaros?" he asked.

Kalli's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Where did you hear **that** name?"

"You called me it back in the deep roads," he reminded her, "Then again…just now, while you were waking."

She tried to look away from him, but he would not let her.

He held her hand firmly.

"Warden…Kalli…please," he said.

"Who was he?"

IOI

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She took a shuddering breath, hoping that would be enough to make him leave her alone.

Sadly, it was not.

She realized that there was no escaping this time.

She…she had to tell him.

"Nelaros," she began, "He…he was a good man, he tried to do something very brave and very foolish, he…he died in the attempt. I…I won't let anyone else die like that if I can help it."

Tears now stained her face; she hated that, but was still too weak to do anything about it.

Zev's ears twitched with curiosity. He…he had never seen her cry before. She had never let him, never let anyone. Not Duncan, not Alistair…

…not even Shianni, or her Father, not since her mother had…

She…cold was better.

It was always better.

IOI

He wiped gentle at her face, wishing that he could comfort her properly, but knew that to be impossible.

She was too hurt, too weak, but that did not mean that he could not watch, seeing her cry, seeing true emotion from the beautiful warden.

It made her seem strangely vulnerable, and even more alluring.

Yet, he tried to stay on target, to be there if she needed him, that was his best tactic now.

"Did he…this Nelaros… consider what he was doing a cause worth dying for?"

Kalli sniffled.

"I…I don't know," she admitted, "The…the point is…is that he did die, and he should not have needed to, not if he was smart."

Zev reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes, she did not resist. In fact she leaned into the warmth of his touch.

_Maker…oh Maker…please._

Part of her wanted this, hungered for it, the simplest taste of affection! She had denied herself for so long…for too long and now…now…now she could…

NO!

She took his hand from her face, and gently pushed it away, she rolled onto her side.

"I'm…I'm tired Zev," she murmured, "I want to sleep."

She could not see his face, did he feel angry or hurt, she could not see. She did not want to see.

"When he spoke it was a single phrase.

"As you wish warden."

She heard the chair creak as he leaned back. Despite her rejection, she was grateful that he was there. That he had decided to stay with her.

She just wished that she did not have to be so cold.

"Kalli?"

She pretended to be asleep, but he clearly was not buying it.

"Kalli?"

"Yes…Zev."

"What foolish thing did Nelaros do the thing that got him killed?"

The warden sighed.

_She could not hide it anymore…_

…_Best that she not even try._

"He tried to save my life," she answered.

She did not expect him to understand, and she did not think he ever would.

Why she cared if he did, she did not know.

"That was a mistake," she added.

"I won't let anyone make it again."

"**Never again."**

**A/N: The story will be going rated M soon, so consider yourself warned. Hope you are all having a great start to the weekend.**

**Good night!**

**DG**


	14. Gifts of Affection

**Chapter 14: Gifts of Affection**

**9:31 Dragon Age: The imperial Highway, Heading back towards Denerim**

It had taken Kalli almost three days to recover, but between magic, rest, and the right amount of healing herbs and poultices the elf was finally back on her feet.

She was grateful to be leaving the Korcari Wilds behind, and eager to reach the city of Denerim. Their side trip into the wilds had all but exhausted their supplies, and with Loghain's army back out in the fields again, there would never be a better time to reach the city.

Technically they were going simply to resupply and for Leliana and Alistair to tend to their business, but Kalli would be lying if she said that was the only reason.

She…she wanted to see her family. She needed to see them, Father, Shianni and Soris. After everything she had been through in the last few months…she needed to speak with them, let them know that she was all right.

The false Shianni in the Andrastian temple had changed her, changed everything. She needed to look Shianni in the eye and hear from her own mouth that she did not blame her cousin for what had happened.

It was selfish perhaps, but Kalli felt that it needed to be done, she had to lay this to rest, lay the past to rest…

She could not move on until she had done so.

So, she led the way back, walking with Leliana at her side, at night she joined Wynne by the fire, continuing with her reading lessons. It had been difficult at first, but slowly she was making progress. Simple words were easy, but she still messed up the more complex ones.

Why did a knight, need a 'k' in his title, what was the point of a silent letter? She did not understand.

In the end, she decided to trust Wynne's judgment and not let it bother her.

She sometimes caught Zev watching her during these quiet moments. She would blush and look away. It…it was strange, after everything that they had been through or maybe because of it.

She hated feeling like this. Feeling like she was some ill-educated peasant in his first time at the pearl, blushing at a simple glance.

The only pleasure she found during this time was at the expense of her friends.

She continued to her campaign against Leliana and Alistair, trying to draw the two together, getting past his shyness and her sense of…unworthiness…or perhaps nervousness.

She did not think herself a proper consort for a Prince of Ferelden, even a bastard prince.

Kalli did her best to smooth over these feelings.

During their brief stay in Redcliffe, she had located something interesting in the Arl's study. An amulet with Andraste's holy symbol upon it, it had been shattered once, but had clearly been painstakingly repaired.

Kalli remembered Alistair mentioning it to them while sitting around the fire one night.

Had it been his? Had the Arl kept it to give back to him when he was a boy?

It was possible.

She had given the amulet to Leliana, instructing her to give it to him.

Leliana had been… a bit nervous about that, giving him such a personal gift.

Kalli had glared at her.

"If you don't," the elf warned, "I'll do it myself and say that you asked me to do it."

The bard glared at her.

"Kalli you do not play fair."

The elf smiled.

No, she did not play fair; there was no profit in it.

Sadly, since her little gift idea to the bard and Templar had entered an uneasy holding position. She was not sure what to make of that.

She suspected that she might have to take matters into her own hands again…

…For their own good of course.

IOI

"He is ogling you again," Kalli said with an amused smile.

Leliana pretended to glance back, making sure that everyone was moving along all right.

Alistair did not meet her gaze.

She turned to the elf.

"He is not ogling me,' she said with a sniff.

"Looked like it to me," Kalli shrugged.

Again Leliana risked a look back.

She glanced at her elven friend.

"Was…was he ogling me? Was he really ogling me?"

Kalli gave her a wink.

"He could not have been…could he?"

"Perhaps," the elf chuckled, "What you like me to pass a note back for you?"

The bard glared at her.

"Let us just stop talking about this, it is ridiculous."

"As you wish," the elf replied.

Still Leliana…seemed intrigued by what she had said.

Kalli took that as a good sign.

"He gave me a rose last night," the bard confessed.

"Really," Kalli said, "More flowers."

Leliana seemed to be blushing now.

"It was not just any rose Kalli," she said, "It was my rose, the one I told you about from Lothering."

Kalli's ears rose in surprise.

"How can you tell?"

"He told me; apparently, he paid Morrigan to enchant it for him back in Redcliffe. The first time we were there I mean. It…it looks the same as it did when I saw outside the chantry the morning I had my vision."

Kalli nodded. Leliana had told her about her Maker sent vision, the one that told her to join the wardens on their mission to end the blight. She was not sure if she believed that, but Leliana certainly did.

She did not wish to mock her friend's faith.

Leliana gave her a sly smile.

"He said it was proof of the Maker's love, that if something so beautiful could exist in such darkness, that it was proof that there was something worth fighting for."

She blushed slightly.

"He was only partially talking about the rose at that point," she informed her friend.

Kalli giggled.

"Oh my," the elf responded.

The two women laughed.

Finally, Leliana turned her sly gaze on her, Kalli wondered what that look was for...

She did not need to wait long.

"So…um…how are things going between you and Zevran?"

Kalli hiccupped.

"Me…and…**what?**"

The bard smirked at her.

"It is not that hard to tell Kalli. He has not been subtle in his desires of late."

The elf swallowed hard.

Since when did this become about her and Zevran?

He has proven himself a worthy ally," she said.

"Yes he has," the bard agreed, but that is not all he is to you now?"

She glared at her friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Truly," Leliana said with a tilt of her head.

"Truly," Kalli repeated.

"Hmm," the bard said.

The warden glared at her.

"Hmm, what?"

"Nothing, it…it just that…"

Leliana sighed.

"Zevran sat by your bed almost every night when you were hurt. He…he cares about you I think."

Kalli snorted.

"He just wants to get into my smalls," she said.

"Probably," the bard agreed, "The question is Kalli; do you want him to get into your smalls?"

The warden gave her a horrified look, her ears and cheeks darkened to beet red.

She pulled up her hood, and grumbled something under her breath, leaving her friend behind.

Leliana hurried to catch up with her.

"I mean no disrespect, Kalli. I…I am merely curious."

The elf paused, with a heavy sigh.

"Kalli?"

The elf gave her a sad look.

"It does not matter what I want," she said, "It is better for everyone if I stay away."

The bard's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Kalli shook her head.

"Everyone I try to get close to gets hurt, those I love get hurt. Shianni, Nelaros, Soris…they all suffered because of me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

She gave the bard a sad smile.

"It…it is better that I stay alone, for everyone's sake."

Kalli once again increased her speed, leaving the bard behind.

Leliana shook her head.

"Poor Kalli."

IOI

That night, while Kalli was on watch, Alistair finally worked up the courage and kissed Leliana.

The elf said nothing; she just sat back with a contented smile on her face.

If this grey warden thing did not work out, she might try her hand at village match making she thought.

This match seemed to work out well enough.

She was happy for them. After everything that they had been through, they deserved a little happiness.

Yet…she did not feel…good.

Her brow furrowed.

It was not jealousy that she was feeling; she had no designs on Alistair. It would be as if she tried getting with Soris…Yuck…just yuck!

Yet, she could not escape the feeling that she was…

"Kalli my dear?"

She felt her stomach do a nervous flip. She tried her best to look uninterested.

"Zevran," she said coolly.

The Assassin stood before her, a serious look on his face, far more serious that she was used to truth be told.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Zev's elven ears twitched nervously.

"Nothing is wrong warden," he said trying to reassure her, it…it is just…well…I have a question for you. If I may?"

She shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Well…here is the thing," he began with a sigh, "I have sworn an oath to serve you, and I understand the quest that we are on and that is all well and good.

He looked down at his boots. When he looked up, he had a worried expression on his face.

"My question is…what…what do you intend to do with me when we are done?"

The question surprised her.

She…she had not given it much thought truth be told.

What would she do with Zev?

Unbidden, several very naughty thoughts came to mind, the kind that she did not have very often. The kind that likely would have made some of the girl's at the Pearl blush.

She…she was grateful she had her hood up at that moment.

"Well," she squeaked, her voice cracking as she tried to dismiss the thoughts, "You could go on your way if you wanted…be free."

He smiled slightly at that.

"Could I," he said, "But…what if I did not wish to go?"

Her heart skipped at that question, she took a deep breath and tried to will herself to calm down.

It was not easy.

"I…um…I suppose you could stay," she said, "But…why would you want to?"

His smile widened, his voice became softer, more intimate.

"I can think of several reasons why I might want to stay."

She crossed her legs nervously; the warmth that had started in her belly was starting to head south.

She let out a shuddering breath.

"It…it would be nice to have someone I could trust close by," she whispered, trying to keep the huskiness out of her voice.

"A friend is always welcome."

He laughed lightly.

'A friend," he replied, "I…I would grateful to consider myself such I think. Most would not consider me such that is for sure."

He lightly touched her hand.

She felt the warmth creep from this slight touch up her arms and into the tips of her toes and the points of her ears.

It was not an unpleasant experience.

"It is good to know what my options are," he cooed, "Thank you Kalli."

"My…um…my pleasure," she whispered.

He turned to leave.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Zev wait."

He turned.

She pointed to her pack, she had almost forgotten.

"I…um…ah…got you something."

He opened up her pack, and removed the boots, the ones she found in the shop back in Haven.

It took him a minute, but he finally understood what it was he was seeing.

A true happy smile bloomed on his face.

He smelled the air, and brightened considerably.

"That smell," he said, "This…this is Antivan Leather isn't it?"

She was blushing now, she could not stop it.

"I hoped it was. Do you like them?"

"Of course," he said.

She lowered her head, a smile starting to form on her own face.

He held the boots up to his feet, they seemed like they would fit.

He took off his old ones and tried them on.

"And they fit as well…marvelous!"

He took a step back and struck a pose for her.

She suppressed an amused laugh.

"So what do you think, they are quite handsome on me, no?"

She took a look at him, the first real look she had taken in a long time.

He was quite handsome, firm and toned body, leather armor and weapons that seemed to radiate a sense of danger and mystery.

She felt her mouth grow dry, her body warmed unbidden.

She smiled weakly.

"Yes," she murmured, "Quite handsome."

He grinned at her.

Again her heart fluttered.

"Now if only you can find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder, and a corrupt politician, I would really feel like I was home!"

She laughed lightly.

"I can't say anything for the chowder, but you can probably find those other things in Denerim."

He gave her a warm look, it…it made her blush darken more.

Again she was grateful for the hood.

"Thank you my dear," he purred, "You have really made me feel at home."

She nodded, pleased that he was so pleased.

But…perhaps she could do more…perhaps they could do more! Maybe…

She hiccupped again.

_Maker…what is wrong with me. I…I…_

Zevran left with a tune on his lips and spring in his step.

She watched him go.

_Mm,_ she thought_, he looks as good from behind as he does from the front. He_

_What? What What?!_

She shook her head again.

What in Andraste's name was wrong with her?

_It wasn't right._

_She knew it wasn't but…_

_But…_

_**Oh my!**_


	15. Tears Like Rain

**A/N: Since last chapter was pretty much all Kalli this chapter will be mostly all Zev, leading up to…well read the Author's note at the end and you will see. Thanks to everyone who has been enjoying this tale. You all rock!**

**Chapter 15: Tears like Rain**

**9:31 Dragon Age: Outside the Gnawed Noble Tavern, Denerim**

A cold spring rain battered the capitol of city of Ferelden.

The setting sun had turned the city down right frigid. Merchant's packed up their carts, chantry sisters retreated to their cells, and even the cold wet guards were happy that it was too nasty a night for anyone to be out making trouble. Most were eager to find a hot mug of tea, or perhaps something stronger, that and a warm fire.

Zevran Aranai was not among them.

The assassin stood watch outside the tavern where his companions were settling in for the night. From atop one of the neighboring buildings he had a good view of the street. The Crow Maestro they had met earlier had said that he had no interest in collecting on the contract that Zev had taken, but he felt it wise not to take chances.

He shivered, but not because of the cold, cold was something he had learned to ignore. The oiled cloak protected him…mostly. Rain water dripped from his nose and the points of his ears, but even that did not faze him. Crow training had broken him early of such weaknesses.

Physical discomfort could be ignored; you just learned to block it out. What he had seen earlier however, that…that look on Kalli's face.

That was something not so easily ignored.

The assassin sighed.

_It had started out as such a good day too._

IOI

For once the information gleaned by the nobles appeared to be correct.

Teyrn Loghain had taken his army away from the capitol. The few guards left behind were easily bypassed, likely the least trustworthy of those loyal to the Teyrn.

Kalli had been heartened by that.

She spoke of her desire to look up an old friend; Slim Couldry was his name, a fence she had worked with many times in the past.

If anyone in Denerim could help them get the supplies they needed quietly it was him.

The day also promised to be a day of settling up promises and debts. Leliana with her old mentor, and Alistair with his half-sister, both seemed eager to see these affairs taken care of.

Kalli had given her word that she would stand with them, offering whatever help or support she could.

Zev had smiled about that.

Kalli was always so noble; it was hard to imagine her a thief prowling the back alleys of Denerim. He imagined what might have happened had they met during those days…back before the wardens had sunk their teeth into her.

Such danger excited him, had they met in such a situation…

The assassin smiled slightly.

Ah the idle fantasies of the spring!

Such fantasies usually ended in dark…and erotic positions.

He tried to resist the stirring in his body they brought, at least around his fair warden.

He doubted that she would understand.

She led them towards the marketplace, hoping to find this Slim person.

He could not help but smile.

Kalli's whole manner changed when she entered this place. The warden fell away, and in her place was a skilled and dangerous huntress, a wolf on the prowl.

Kalli's inner thief came to the forefront; she regarded the milling nobles with a trained eye, picking out the best marks. She…

"TABRIS!"

Kalli froze, her back became ramrod straight.

A lone guardsman pushed his way through the crowd.

He walked right up to her with a slight snort.

"I thought that was you," he said.

Kalli lowered her hood and smiled, her posture changed again becoming more relaxed, less…threatening.

"Sergeant Kylon," she purred, "How nice to see you again."

"I'm sure you would like to think that," he snorted, "Come with me."

She tilted her head curiously, her elven ears twitched.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Aren't you always," the sergeant responded.

Alistair and the others tensed, if the man thought to arrest Kalli he was in for a very large shock.

The elf raised her hand.

Killing a guard in the marketplace during lunch hour was not the best way to keep a low profile.

"We will follow," she promised him, "Just don't expect us to disarm. Denerim is a rough place these days."

The guard nodded, and led the way.

Zevran sided up beside her.

"Is everything all right, my dear warden," he whispered.

Kalli's brow furrowed.

"We shall see," she responded.

Kylon led her down a narrow alley, two other guards waited there, looking relaxed and indifferent.

The senior guard glared at them, but they did not take a hint.

"He turned to Kalli with a sigh.

"You realize of course," he began, "That there is a price on your head here in Denerim?"

The elven warden snorted.

"There is a price on my head all over Ferelden," she shrugged, "Most would not think to look for me here in the capitol."

Her smile turned cold.

"Don't tell me that **you're **hoping to collect?"

The guard almost laughed.

"You think I'm that foolish? Even if I believed all the stories I've heard out of Ostagar, I'm no fool. If I tried to arrest you, my boys would run away and cry big sobby tears in their courtesan's bosoms, and leave me alone to be skewered."

Kalli laughed lightly.

"Still got you in charge of the bastard brigade then?" she said.

Kylon shook his head.

"What do you mean still, I've always been given these moronic whelps to train."

"Heeey!" one of the guards started to say, but fell silent under Kylon's cold gaze.

The sergeant sighed.

"I know you Tabris; you're a thief and a troublemaker, but not a murderer."

The warden gave him a pained look.

"Are you certain about that sergeant?" she murmured.

His expression changed, cool competence turned to pity.

"I…I heard what happened between you and the Arl's son, what he did to your cousin."

Zevran did not know what to make of that. He remembered the red haired elven girl Kalli had seen in the gauntlet. Was this the cousin that the guard was talking about?

The warden winced at his words, still obviously haunted by the memory.

Kylon gave her a comforting look.

"I'm sorry, for what it is worth."

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

Kylon nodded, it was the least he could do, the only thing he could do.

"Stick to the back alleys warden," he said, "The Captain of the Guard has been circulating your likeness, it doesn't do you justice, but it is enough to get you arrested if the wrong person sees you."

Kalli's brow furrowed.

"You're helping us. Why?"

Kylon sighed again.

"Things have gotten worse now that Arl Howe is in charge. His special men are everywhere, bribery and smuggling of goods are on the rise, and the Arl's men threat anyone who asks questions about it."

"He is also the man who hired the crows to get you warden," Zev murmured helpfully.

Kalli's ears twitched at that news.

"What of Arl Urien," she asked.

Kylon shook his head no.

"The Arl was lost at Ostagar, with most of his men. The Arl of Amaranthine now rules Denerim and Highever as well apparently, with an iron hand."

Kylon stepped closer to her, close enough so that only she and Zev could hear him.

"My boys will leave you alone, and if you happen to make things…troublesome for the Arl's men, we will not stop you. I can do nothing to help the people here, but maybe…you can."

Kalli smirked at that.

"Tell me Sergeant, did you ever think you would come to me for help?"

The man shook his head.

"War makes strange bedfellows they say," he said, "And it is a war Ferelden is fighting. The darkspawn may kill us all if they are not stopped.

"I trust you have a plan to save us?"

Kalli chuckled nervously.

"I'm still working on that…actually."

Kylon sniffed.

"At least someone is," he said, "Remember what I said Tabris, and keep off the main streets."

The elven warden nodded.

Kylon led his men back out onto the streets.

Alistair turned to his fellow warden.

"What was that about?"

"A friend of sorts…giving me good advice," she replied.

Kalli warned the others to do what the Sergeant said. It would not do if they were arrested before they had a chance to finish their business here.

She still hoped to meet up with her fence, but if this Arl Howe was as bad as everyone else said…

They needed to be careful.

IOI

The storm clouds were already beginning to gather by late afternoon.

Zev had stayed mostly silent as Kalli did what she could for Alistair and Leliana. She helped the bard deal with her mentor, leaving the Orlesian noble laying a puddle of her own blood. This Marjolaine had all but said that she would never leave Leliana alone, and had Kalli not done something, Alistair very well would have.

Leliana had fallen silent after the deed was done. That did not surprise the assassin in the least. Many times he had seen clients of the crows go through such emotions, they focused all their hate for so long on a single person, and to know that that person was now dead was an extremely hard thing to accept, even when you saw the evidence with your own eyes.

As for Alistair, Kalli could not hold her tongue during his meeting with his sister, Goldanna, the washer woman from Denerim was extremely hateful to her half-brother, blaming him for the death of their mother, and citing how her life had fallen apart when her mother gave birth to him.

In the end, the two wardens had fled the woman's house, with Alistair lapsing into a confused depression.

Leliana went to him them, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Zev tried not to chuckle at the warm smile on the former Templar's face. Pained he might be by his sister's rejection, but he was also a man after all.

He clearly had found the bright side of his sister running him off, a lovely young woman eager to comfort him, and sooth his wounded heart.

He could think of few men who would not jump at the chance to be comforted by the beautiful bard.

Meanwhile, Kalli continued her search for Slim Couldry; the fence was not at any of his former haunts. She decided to stop by the Alienage to confer with some of her fellow associates, and to also see her family.

That idea…it…it did not end well.

They approached the gates of the Alienage, only to find the heavy iron portcullis shut. Five guards in heavy armor stood watch before the gate.

Their leader stopped Kalli's advance with a raised hand.

"By order of the Arl of Denerim," he said in a bored tone, "No one is allowed into the Alienage at this time."

The elven warden glared at him.

"What is going on," she demanded, "The alienage is a free part of this city, you can't simply shut it off."

The man snorted.

"You obviously did not hear knife-ear," he guard growled, "There was a revolt a few months back. The elves inside got saucy, they started rioting, even murdered the previous Arl's son. When Loghain arrived he appointed Arl Howe of Amaranthine the new Arl of Denerim. The first thing he did was lead a purge of the Alienage."

Kalli gasped at that, her gray eyes widened with horror, the color drained from her face.

"A purge," she whispered, "You…you purged the Alienage?"

"It is a mess in there," the guard added, lot of fires and dead, Arl Howe ordered the whole stinking place sealed until your people remember their place."

Had Kalli not been in shock, she might have struck the guard for his rude comments, as it was, she stood there almost unable to speak.

"But…but…I…I'm **from** this Alienage."

The guard sneered at her.

"You might not want to say that out loud girl, lot of people were hurt when the riots happened. Your kin are not exactly popular right now…the ones who survived."

Zev had thought that Kalli would gut the man for his insolence or at the very least hit him.

She had done neither; she had simply walked away as if in a trance.

Alistair called after her, but it did no good.

Leliana took her hand and guided her back with them. She…she had gotten them some rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern…

There was nothing they could do for Kalli's kin, but the bard hoped to do something for her friend.

The first drops of rain began to fall as they reached the tavern.

Zev took his place on watch.

And still the rain came down, as if the sky itself was in mourning for what was lost.

Zev did not abandon his post, not even to eat.

Bad weather did not worry him.

The look on Kalli's face however…

That worried him a great deal.

IOI

The assassin watched as the light came on in the room that Leliana had rented for Kalli. The warden stood for a moment, staring out the window into the dark rainy night. Her eyes focused on the distant Alienage. No doubt wondering if her family was alive or dead.

Zev frowned.

He felt sorry for their beautiful leader. After what he had seen and heard over the last few weeks it was clear that Kalli loved her family very much.

The thought of them all dead in the Alienage must have been quite horrible.

Finally she turned away from the window slipping off her cloak. Zev found himself wishing he could go to her, to let her know that she was not alone in this…

…That he was there, if she needed him to help her.

Of course, he also knew how she would likely respond to that. If he had learned anything about the warden's moods she often responded to pain with hostility.

He had no desire to jeopardize what he had gained with her. It was…

The light in the room next to Kalli's lit up.

Zev tilted his head. Fearing for a moment that an enemy might have purchased the room next door, so that he could get close to the warden…

He need not have worried.

He noticed the familiar silhouette of Leliana, the bard was clearly not dressed for battle; a soft blue silk nightgown adorned her lovely form.

He was about to turn away when the shadow of a man came up behind her.

Alistair rubbed the bard's shoulders. She tensed only for a moment as his fingers ran down her arms.

Slowly, languidly, she turned around and starting kissing him, kisses that he eagerly returned.

Zev's ears twitched with amusement. He knew he should look away, but…

Leliana expertly removed the warden's shirt; she began to layer kisses on his bare chest. Zev could see the man tense, but it was clear that he had no intention of letting her stop.

Slowly, he slid down the straps of the nightgown, causing it to pool at her feet. The bard, in all her naked glory stood with her back to the window.

Zev felt his heart beat a little faster, his own arousal triggered by his companions, eagerly undressing before him.

Leliana dropped to her knees, removing her soon to be lover's trousers and smalls. He leaned down kissing her. Zev might not be able to hear from this position, but he could imagine the moans of lust coming from the two humans.

Alistair scooped her up in his arms. Leliana's long pale legs wrapped around him as he carried her away from the window, his hips just starting to thrust against her.

It was at that moment that the lights went out in the room

Zevran stood there, in the cold rain, his heart racing in his chest.

_**Sweet Andraste!**_

It…it seemed that Alistair and Leliana had found a way to deal with the pressures of the day. He did not blame them, sex was an excellent form of release, and…

His eyes fell on Kalli's room, the candles still burning.

A cruel smile came to his lips.

After everything that the warden had been through today, she…she might be up for a little comfort herself.

_Perhaps tonight would not be wasted after all._

_Perhaps…tonight…he would seal his final conquest._

After seeing the two humans he realized it was not a chance he could pass up.

He leapt down from his perch and headed into the inn.

He found Sten sitting in the corner, watching him carefully.

Zev asked the larger man to relieve him of guard duty for the night. The Qunari agreed without protest.

He was grateful for that; it was good to have a friend who would follow simple orders.

Zev regarded himself in the mirror, he looked like a drowned rat, but that was easily enough remedied.

A plan began to take shape in his head. Simple in structure, but it promised to pay off in a great way.

Zev made for the room that he was to share with Sten. The Qunari would likely not need it tonight, but then again, Zev would not either.

The assassin smiled to himself.

He just needed a few things, and then…

His night would **truly** begin.

**A/N: As you can guess, next chapter will be posted in the mature section of this site. The dragon in the room is about to be addressed so to speak. So be prepared if you are going to continue on.**

**Until Next Time.**

**DG**


	16. Surrender

**A/N: The first mature chapter, I've been warning about it for a while, and now it is here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Surrender**

**9:31 Dragon Age: The Gnawed Noble Tavern**

She felt _**nothing.**_

It was a horrible thing to admit, but it was true. After…after what that guard had said to her, what he had told her about the Alienage…about…about the purge…

_A purge._

The words were feared by every city elf in Thedas. She knew from Alarith and her mother that some human lords considered purging the Alienage every now and then a necessary evil, to remind the elves who were truly in charge.

When some elf got out of line, it was necessary, some humans thought, to put them back in their place.

She felt a cold chill run down her spine.

She…she never figured that _**she**_ would be the cause of a purge…that all that blood would be on _**her**_ hands.

_That…that it was all __**her**__ fault._

Wynne and Leliana had both came to her door, trying to summon her to dinner.

_She had respectfully declined; she was __**not **__hungry, no matter what her growling stomach said._

Maybe she would get lucky and starve a fitting fate for everything she had done to her own people.

Her elven ears drooped in depression, yet, she did not feel sad. She…she felt empty. Food, sleep, the Blight, none of it seemed real to her now.

What did it matter if the world died, her world was likely dead and rotting behind those gates.

She had not even bothered to eat with the others, she couldn't. She…she could not handle the sympathy, the "I'm sorrys" and the "It wasn't your faults."

She…she just could not do it, choosing instead to seek the solitude of her room. She used some her of coin to pay for a bath, but that was about it.

She felt dirty, far dirtier than she felt in the deep roads.

_**Blood**__…so much blood on her hands, her neighbors, Father…Soris…and…and Shianni._

She had done her best to clean herself, to wash away that dirty feeling.

She did not think it would ever be gone, she feared that it wouldn't.

She scrubbed herself until her fingers and toes were red and pruny, washing off the sweat, dirt, and blood of the day.

Kalli shuddered.

_**Blood**__…so much __**blood!**_

She would never get it off her hands!

NEVER!

She sat in the tub as the water cooled, almost until it became uncomfortably so. Some part of her brain that was still functioning forced her to stand up. That part of her that was still fighting gave her simple commands, commands easily obeyed.

_Get up out of the cold water Kalli._

She did.

_Dry yourself off, Kalli._

She padded her skin with a heavy towel, combing her fingers through her dark red hair.

_You need to get dressed now, Kalli._

She looked over at her armor and weapons and turned away. She…she did not want to be reminded of the fact that she was a warden right now.

She reached into her bag, pulling out the lavender silk bed clothes that Leliana had bought for her.

She slipped them on, not even bothering with her small clothes.

She let out a weak sigh.

The silk felt wonderful against her bare skin, luxurious even.

She hated herself for enjoying even that simple pleasure.

The leggings fit snugly to her legs and hips. The top was a little large; the strap on the left side kept slipping down when she moved. A pin would fix the problem she thought, but at that moment…she realized that she did not care.

She padded across the floor boards in her bare feet, climbing into the large bed. The frugal part of her made note to speak with Leliana about it in the morning, they should not be wasting coin on such luxuries, she could have easily shared a room like Sten and Zevran, and Morrigan and Leliana.

Again…she discovered that she really did not care.

She wrapped the heavy fur blanket around herself, seeking shelter from coldness that continued to leech at her soul, and had turned her so numb.

I…I can't cry. Shouldn't I at least be able to cry? Father, Shianni, Soris…they…they might all be dead now. Should I not feel sorrow for that? Should I not be able to ball my head off?

There was no answer to that question, only emptiness…only despair.

All her fault.

She curled herself up in a fetal ball, and whimpered.

The only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart, that and low moans and creaking coming from the room next door, coming from Alistair and Leliana.

She sighed heavily, and tried to ignore them.

_What did it matter what was happening in the next room? Why did she care? What did it matter when her family was…were…_

_Kalli buried her head in her hands, her body wracked with dry sobs._

She…she had tried to save them. She had surrendered herself to the guard so that they would not hurt her family, so that they would **not** purge the Alienage!

Duncan had conscripted her then, pulling her out of the noose that no doubt waited for her in the courtyard of Fort Drakon. She had been saved, but the Alienage had not.

It was not fair, not fair in the least!

What if she had stayed? Would that have made it better? Would Loghain still have had an excuse to purge the Alienage, to…to slaughter her kin like animals?!

She should have let them kill her.

She…she should have been brave enough to die, but she wasn't!

She was a sodding coward!

If she had died…If she had died…

Then…

Then…then it wouldn't have been all her fault! She…

There was a knock at the door.

She did not even have the strength to answer it.

"Go away," she whispered.

The knock came again.

_Get the door, Kalli._

"Kalli, my dear, may I speak with you."

Her brow furrowed.

**Zevran!** Zevran **was** here!

_Tell him to go away, Kalli._

"Kalli?" he repeated.

She found that she did not even have the strength to rise.

She sighed heavily.

Maybe she would get lucky.

Maybe he would just go away.

She heard the sound of lockpicks in the door.

Kalli's brow furrowed.

How dare he interrupt her…did he not see that she wanted to die!

She rose from the bed, her blanket wrapped around her like her cloak.

She opened the door.

How dare he!?

IOI

It had not taken Zevran long to prepare for his…rendezvous with Kalli.

He had retreated to his room and took a quick bath, after that, after he had washed the last of the cold night from his skin he had changed into something a little drier, and more appropriate.

He had always travelled light, but that did not mean that he did not have options. The black breeches, white silk shirt, and matching black leather vest were the type of clothes that one could remain unseen in most parts of Thedas, yet still nice enough that it might impress a beautiful young lady. His newly gifted leather boots completed the outfit, and after a brief stop in the kitchen he made it up to the warden's chambers.

When his knocks went unanswered he decided to throw caution to the wind. He drew his lockpicks and tried to open the door.

That…got Kalli's attention.

The beautiful warden threw open the door, her gray eyes flashing with anger.

"**What the **_**fuck **_**do you think you are doing?"** she demanded.

Despite her anger, he could not help but feel his body stir at the sight of her, though wrapped in fur she still cut a beautiful feminine image, her lovely hair still damp from a recent bath. The slight smell of bath oils and clean elven skin made his heart beat a little faster.

Zevran put on his most winning smile.

"I just completed my guard shift for the evening," he informed her, "Unfortunately that meant that I missed dinner."

He held out a tray with fruit, bread, cheese, and finely sliced meat, all raided from the tavern's larder. The small bottle of Orlesian wine completed the meal.

Kalli paused, regarding the food thoughtfully. E no doubt knew that she had not eaten since this morning…

He could almost see her thoughts on her lovely face.

Damn him.

The assassin smiled.

"Personally, I hate eating alone," he confessed, "I thought you might like to share a meal with me."

She looked at the food, then at him, then back again.

"I'm…I'm not really hungry," she said.

The growling of her stomach immediately made her a liar.

She cursed under her breath.

Zev shifted his posture, letting it become less threatening. The type a brother might have around a sister.

He did not wish to scare off his query after all.

He gave her an innocent shrug.

"I ask nothing dear Kalli," he purred, "Merely to share a meal with you."

"Really," she snorted.

The warden glared at the bottle of wine.

"So," she said, "Is this part where you get me drunk and try to seduce me?"

Zevran laughed lightly.

"No, this is the part where we have a meal together, and if we happen to get drunk…well…what happens…happens."

The warden rolled her eyes and shook her head.

He expected her to slam the door. Leaving him standing out here with a meal for two and no one to share it with.

Once again, she surprised him.

She opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

Grinning he followed in her wake.

He had breached the walls, now he needed to take the castle, so to speak.

It would be an interesting challenge.

IOI

The two sat on a small loveseat near the room's small fire, Zev poured the wine, while Kalli prepared the meal.

She had feared that he would be bombarding her with fake pity right now. That he actually thought that she wished to hear that what had happened in the Alienage was not her fault that he would try to comfort her.

She was pleasantly pleased that he did not.

They said nothing to each other during the meal, just sat there, enjoying the silence, and each other's company. Not that the silence was very quiet however. They could still hear Alistair and Leliana through the walls.

Kalli blushed as she rolled her eyes.

"Maker's breath," she snorted, "Isn't he **done **yet?"

Zevran laughed at that.

"I have heard tales my dear, that your fellow wardens are quite well known for having great…stamina in more intimate matters."

The assassin smile suggestively.

"We should not be surprised to hear that such rumors are not intriguing, but likely quite true.

Kalli shook her head, fighting the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"From the sound of it, Leliana will have no complaints."

"To say the least," Zev said with a smirk.

Kalli shifted nervously in her seat, again the strap on her shoulder started to slip down.

She pulled it up quickly.

Zevran had either not noticed or chose not to say anything. She hoped the former but figured it was the latter.

Part of her wanted to dive for her cloak, that…or to pull the fur blanket up over her neck.

She…she still thought of herself as that skinny little elf girl that no one noticed.

She did not really like it when people stared at her; at least…she had not.

Zevran…Zev…she…she did not mind him staring at her.

The one thing she could say about the former crow, he had excellent attention to detail.

She looked down demurely.

She hated to admit it, but she had started to enjoy herself. She knew how bad that was, considering everything that had happened today, but she could not help it.

She gave him a gentle smile.

She had needed this, not just the food, but this.

She did not want pity. She had never wanted it. Everything she had done, she felt that she deserved to reap the rewards of…whether they were good or bad.

The wine warmed her, making her feel not so numb. It did not hurt that Zev was making her laugh at Alistair and Leliana's expense…

She…she had not wanted to feel better. She had not wanted to be cheered up, but that was what Zev had done. She still hurt, she still blamed herself, but…she was not the only one…not after she had had time to think.

She paused, her wine halfway to her lips.

She…she hoped that Zev would not take this the wrong way.

"Zev?" she murmured.

"Yes my dear?"

She sighed.

"Arl Rendon Howe," she said coolly, "Did…did you meet him…before coming after us I mean."

The assassin's brow furrowed.

"Briefly," he replied, "The Arl was the man who approached the crows on Loghain's behalf."

Kalli nodded, her expression turning cold and dangerous.

"What was he like? What did he look like?"

Zev sipped idly at his wine, trying to decide how to answer she supposed.

"Gray hair, shifty eyes, a bit of a large nose, and from what I heard from the servants who worked for him, a bit of a ruthless bastard. Muck like most of the noble men who hire the crows. Why?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to kill him."

A hint of a smile came to his lips.

She arched her eyebrow.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Not at all my dear," he cooed, "Merely, trying to think of a good way to reach the good Arl, he is a bit paranoid and well-defended."

The assassin sighed.

"It will be a bit of a job for us."

Her ears twitched with surprise.

"Us?"

"But of course," he replied, "Who better than a crow to help you kill such a high profile target."

He chuckled.

"It will be…fun."

Kalli put her wine glass goblet down, the thought of them dealing with Howe…together.

The fire kindled by the wine started to grow, spreading out from her belly and into the rest of her.

She worried her lip with her teeth; she had not had that much wine, but…suddenly…

The room seemed a little warmer than it had a few moments ago, and Zevran…Zev…a little more…intriguing.

The little voice in her head tried to warn her off, but for this once she ignored it.

"You…you would really help me?"

"But of course."

"And…you don't think I'm being rash? That I should stop and think? That I should be focusing on the Blight right now…not this?"

Again Zev chuckled.

"You do not need me to tell you what you need to do, my dear. If being a crow taught me anything, it was that some people just need assassinating."

He reached across the short distance between them and touched her hand, the gentle caress sent lightning up her arm, making her heart flutter.

"Do you…disagree?" he inquired.

Kalli let out a shuddering breath.

She wondered what was happening to her. Had…had Zev put something in the food, something in the wine to make her feel this way? She did not think so, they had both ate and drank from the same plate and bottle.

Her breath came in excited gasps.

Some people just need assassinating, that is what he had said.

She thought about Vaughan Kendals, and how many of her people had suffered at the bastard's hands. If she could have hired someone to deal with him before he took Shianni she would have. She…

The cold despair that had been nagging at her all evening burned away. Rage replaced it… rage and passion.

Howe would pay, she would see to it. They…would see to it.

She gave Zev a hungry smile. Her heart raced.

Passion flooded her blood, changing into something hotter, but no less dangerous.

Zev seemed to notice the change; he smiled slightly, reaching up to touch her face.

"Are you all right my dear," he purred.

His fingers brushed her face, pushing back her hair, rising up to gently caress the point of her right ear.

Kalli groaned.

The flood gate did not just open, it ripped off.

She…she could not take it anymore!

She lunged.

Her arms wrapped around him, his wine goblet clattered empty to the floor, the food tray flipped over and spilled.

She did not care.

She pinned Zev beneath her, her mouth hungrily attacking his, smothering him with desperate, sweet kisses.

His strong arms went around her; they tore the blanket she was covered up with away. His hands ran down her silk nightclothes.

His resistance with minimal, and soon forgotten, he panted as he groped her exploring her curves.

She whimpered with desire…with lust.

_Zev…ohhh Zev!_

IOI

Zevran snarled hungrily as he attacked the beautiful warden, she sighed and gasped under his passionate onslaught.

It was here, weeks of planning had paid off!

He did not intend to waste this opportunity.

He would enjoy it to the fullest.

He forced himself up into a sitting position, causing Kalli to wrap her legs around his firm waist.

She was grinning hungrily, her gray eyes dark with desire.

The assassin smiled at her.

"My dear Kalli," he cooed, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Shut up," she growled pulling him again for another tight kiss, the kind that left him breathless.

Zev groaned, enjoying the experience, it was hard to tell what he enjoyed more, Kalli's sweet kisses, or the feel of her hips grinding deliciously against his.

Both were equally enthralling!

Kalli was a wonderful kisser. One long deep kiss, followed quickly by a short chaste one, like an artist signing her work, it was so wonderful...and so very hot.

And this…this was just the beginning!

He let his lips fall away from her mouth they came up attacking her tender and oh so inviting ears. She whimpered at the gentle caress of his lips.

Lips that began to work their way down.

The warden arched her back, letting him pull her up into a kneeling position. The lavender top, started to slip down again…

Kalli's hand moved to stop it but Zev blocked her.

He grinned forcing her arms up over her head.

With a skill gleaned from many long hot nights, he freed her lovely form of the loose fitting top, freeing her pert perfect little breasts.

His lips ran down her throat, finding the plump and hardening nipples. He laved them with his tongue, making her arch her back and cry out in raw ecstasy.

"Zev," she moaned, yipping like a Mabari pup with the gentle pull of his teeth, the barest of touches with his lips.

"OHHHHH!"

He threw her down on her back, her trembling fingers worked at the buttons on his vest.

"Fuck," she snarled, "Why won't this damn thing come off!"

He chuckled kissing her deeply, giving himself time to get the vest off and pull the shirt up over his head.

She lay back, moaning softly, her hips thrusting into the air.

Zev kissed down her throat, pausing shortly at her breasts and then again at her belly button.

She sighed, her gray eyes sparkling silver with want…with desire.

"Please," she whimpered, "Zev…please."

HE pulled down the silken breeches she was wearing with his teeth. She whimpered as his hands came up to play with her breasts, gently massaging her nipples.

He threw the pants away.

He grinned at the beautiful sight spread out before him.

"No smalls," he smirked, "Naughty girl."

She looked down at him a slight frown on her face.

"Why am I the only one naked?" she asked.

He grinned kissing up her ankle working his way up to her inner thigh.

"You will see," he murmured.

"I had better. I…I…ohhhh….OHHHHHH MAKER!"

Zev kissed her between her legs, she cried out as his tongue began its work. Sighs quickly turned into throaty cries of passion.

He loved listening to her, the moans, the cute little yips…

…Such a naughty girl.

IOI

She… lost all track of time, there was only pleasure now…pleasure and his skilled tongue.

She wrapped her legs around his head moaning and yipping with pleasure.

She smiled as she stopped him. Gently massaging his ears to get his attention, he grinned at her with lust in his eyes. Their noses touched as she pulled him up eye to eye with her.

"Am I not pleasing you enough my dear," he asked.

She gave him one of her long/short kisses.

"Take your time," she advised, "And save your strength."

The warden smirked.

"We're just getting started," she murmured, forcing his head back down between her legs.

Letting him get back to work.

She wasn't sure how long it was before he stopped, but when he did her pulled her to her feet. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hands all over her soft yielding body.

She finally managed to get at his trousers, frustrating things that they were. She undid his belt, and while layering kisses down his bare chest, yanked them down, small clothes and all.

She held his boots while he stepped out of them, and the last of his clothes, once again he pulled her against him, his manhood questing for her warm inviting core.

She led him to the bed, but that was not enough for him, before she could even lay down, he bent her over and began to have her.

She whimpered as he pleasured her, lost in his every thrust. She tried to stand up, but after two or quick kisses on the neck or ear she found herself back down.

She was on her knees, on the bed while Zev indulged himself.

The two said nothing more; there was really nothing to say.

He had wanted this, probably since the moment they had met. It had taken longer for her, but now that she was here.

She did not fight what she was feeling.

Finally, while pausing, mid thrust, she spun and grabbed him pulling him down on top of her.

He accepted her desire. This was as much about her pleasure as it was his after all.

She grabbed his butt, forcing him inside her.

She groaned loudly.

"Harder," she sighed, "Harder!"

He gratefully complied.

"Maker," she gasped, her eyes lost in lust, "Sweet Maker!"

She began to thrust against him as hard as he was against her. He felt the end coming but did his best to hold…hold…hold…

"Zev," she whimpered.

He cried out with pleasure as he found his release.

Kalli grasped him, her own cries matching his, her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

It came over her like a storm, leaving her whimpering and breathless…

Then…it was over.

The two elves lay there wrapped in each other's arms and legs, panting.

Kalli smiled into his golden eyes.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

That…that had been beyond…

She…she…

"Oh…my," she purred.

IOI

Zev grinned down at her.

So naughty his warden, such a naughty girl, and the perfect conquest, he could not have asked for more.

He lay there breathless, getting lost in her eyes. Finally he smirked.

"Next time, my dear Kalli," he said softly, "Next time…"

"Yes," she cooed.

"Next time, I keep the boots on."

She laughed happily, followed quickly by yet more kisses.

More kisses came then, kisses that heralded even…more lovemaking.

She forced him onto his back, mounting him proudly.

He thought he knew about warden stamina…he did not…

…but, he would soon learn.

Time had no meaning for them at that moment.

All they had was this one singular moment…

…and each other.

Outside the Blight may be raging, but here…in this room…

They were free.


	17. Victory?

**Chapter 17: Victory?**

**9:31 Dragon Age: Gnawed Noble Tavern**

It was still late when Kalli finally opened her eyes.

She shifted where she lay, confused at first, but slowly, the memory of the last few hours came back to her, that and the fact that she was not sleeping alone.

The first thing she became aware of was Zev's hard warm body pressed against hers. That and the feel of clean linens on her bare skin, Kalli had never been the type of girl to sleep in the nude, yet here she was, with a very handsome, and naked Zev snuggling contentedly against her, his manhood still feeling a little hard against her tailbone, hard and…

_Oh Maker! _

This…**this** had not been the way she imagined tonight going. She…she had not intended to let anyone in her room, and she certainly had not intended to spend the night with him, yet here she was, naked in Zevran's arms, and now…now…

She had no idea what was supposed to happen next.

Was she supposed to leave? This was her room after all, should she get up and put a nightgown on? It would likely mean waking Zev.

Kalli rolled her eyes.

_What the __**fuck**__ am I supposed to do now? _

She hated to admit it, but she was not used to waking up in someone's arms, she had always been a little…awkward around men. It was not surprising, given her history.

Her brow furrowed, her elven ears twitched.

The second thing she noticed that she was more than a little bit sore, not surprising what had happened this evening. She and Zev had made love three times tonight, and each time she had found herself nearly in tears, she actually had cried a bit after their first time, and not just because of the pain either…

She had not wanted to acknowledge that fact. Zevran…it…it had hurt, at first, but then…then the pain had gone away, and all she had wanted was more…

She did her best to suppress a shudder.

She remembered begging him for more.

My first time, she thought with a mix of giddiness and trepidation. She never figured that her first time would take place in a room in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, not Kalli Tabris, one of the alienage's biggest thieves and troublemakers.

How many times had she watched young noblemen escorting their ladies into this place as the sunset? She had even picked the pocket of several of those young men, much to their chagrin she imagined, here they were trying to purchase a room for the night only to discover their coin purse was missing. How many had lost their ladies that night, and how many more young ladies left in the morning with their innocence no longer intact. Not that she had ever been innocent of course, of men, yes, but as a thief and a liar, she had not been truly innocent for a very long time.

She still tried to make sense of what had happened. It was…it was almost as if what had happened had happened to someone else, she barely recognized herself in that moment, the moment she had…had…well…she had attacked Zev. She remembered leaping on him, kissing and writhing against him, and him disrobing her, and then…then…

The many other…interesting things he had done to her.

She quirked her lip, at the thought.

_Congratulations,_ her pride chided, _you just became yet another notch on Zevran's bedpost, one of many. Hope you're proud of yourself Tabris._

The very thought annoyed her.

_Fuck you,_ she thought, _fuck pride and the horse it road in on!_

Behind her Zev murmured in his sleep, his arm wrapped around her slim waist, the other she discovered she was using as a pillow.

She shivered as she felt his warm breath against her neck…

It actually felt quite pleasant.

Kalli sighed.

_Maker, I'm __**sooo **__pathetic._

She knew that this was bad idea, yet she had gone ahead and done it anyway. She had been hurting and vulnerable, but that was no excuse, and she did not blame Zevran.

It…it was not like he forced himself on her after all. She had leapt on him after all.

_Does that make it better,_ her pride asked.

She did not think so.

She sighed.

She suspected that this would end up being just a one-nighter, that she had been Zev's…entertainment for the evening. It pissed her off, but what did she expect.

It was not like they could have some kind of life together after all.

She was her own woman damn it, not some clinging vine, if Zev decided to move on after tonight so be it…

She would not stand in his way. She…

_Are you going to quit now?_

The thought gave her pause, it sounded like her mother, during those many long training sessions, back when she was having trouble grasping a certain sequence of moves with her daggers.

She had always hated that voice, and her mother knew that…

That was why she used it.

_Do you wish this to end,_ the mother voice asked.

Kalli thought hard about that.

She wasn't sure. Zev was…nice. She had enjoyed tonight, enjoyed his attention, and affection.

_So…you want more?_

Kalli almost shrugged.

Maybe.

_Then do not let this be a simple one nighter. You know what he likes, and he knows what you like. Offer him more, and see if he takes the bait._

Kalli's brow furrowed.

Zev isn't just some mark.

_Isn't he,_ the mother voice responded.

The warden sighed.

It wasn't _**that**_ easy.

Still…

Still…

Zevran groaned in his sleep he started to roll onto his back, she could have slipped out of his arms, but she shifted her position.

Now she found herself lying with her head on his bare chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat.

She sighed contentedly.

She found the sound…soothing. It was a good sound, an honest, gentle sound.

She closed her eyes, letting a sense of contentment wash over her. She was surprised to discover that she felt no shame for tonight…

She had no regrets.

_Are you giving up?_

A hint of a smile came to her lips.

The answer came easy to her. Zev had made it easy.

No, she…she did not want to give up, not yet anyway.

She wanted to see just how far she could take this. If he wanted a lover, she would do her best to give him one. She would defend him in battle, and at night, she would do her best to keep him warm and satisfied, and perhaps find her own satisfaction as well. She…

"Ka…Kalli?"

Zev's voice startled her out of her musings, she groaned softly, pretending to wake, she glanced up at him.

"Mm?" she murmured.

Zev was looking down into her eyes, his hair mussed from sleep; his body still a little slick with passion sweat.

She smiled slightly.

Maker's breath, he looked good!

"Are you well?" he asked, a finger rising up to stroke one of her ears.

She sighed, enjoying the experience. Elven ears were very sensitive; she had not realized how nice it could be to have a man touch them.

She smiled shyly at him.

"Just getting comfortable," She murmured.

He chuckled as she laid her head back down, his hand gently stroking her back.

She sighed contentedly.

Her hand drifted down his bare chest, tracing lazy lines over his crow tattoos. She felt him tense, fearing that he would try to leave.

She would not allow that, she would give himself else in return, something better…

Her.

"Stay with me," she murmured, "Stay…sleep."

He sighed.

"As you command Milady," he purred.

She murmured as she got comfortable, enjoying is fingers on her bare skin, that and the hypnotic rhythm of his heart.

She felt her eyes getting heavy…heavier. She yawned and stretched. She felt his hand on her side running down to her hip.

It was a nice sensation.

"Good night Zev," she murmured, finally letting the spirits of the fade take her into their world.

The last word she heard him say were warm, and far softer than any she had heard before.

"Goodnight…Kalli."

IOI

Zev lay there, idly stroking his lover's back, feeling her warm breath on his bare chest, the gentle touch of her fingers as she ran them down his belly.

He heard her let out one last tired sigh, before slipping off to sleep. He lay there for a moment, considering what they had done, and what she had asked of him.

_Stay…sleep._

It was a simple command, yes, but a good one…possibly even dangerous.

The assassin sighed.

This was not the first time he had found himself in a woman's bed, though it might very well be the last. After Rinna, after what he had promised, he still thought that Kalli would be his final conquest, and what a conquest it had been.

One of the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and she had submitted to his charms with so little resistance.

Zev pursed his lips.

It was a victory, but for some reason, it did not feel like one.

He feared that Rinna's face would come up to haunt him again, but surprisingly that did not occur. He found his thoughts to full of the elven beauty dosing contentedly in his arms.

Kalli was…so very strong, outside of these walls, in so many parts of Ferelden, she was now heralded as a hero, larger than life…the stuff of legends.

Yet…in here, in this room, in this moment, she had been his, not the mighty warden, not the savior of the Circle, or the great arbiter of Orzammar. She had simply been Kalli, and she had been his.

_Does that make her any different than any other girl you have bedded?_

He could not say for certain.

Kalli was…different somehow. He could not put his finger on why, but it was there.

She isn't Rinna.

He felt himself starting to tense. That thought filling him with dread.

_She isn't Rinna, and finding forgiveness in her arms does __**not **__change what happened._

He never thought it did.

_Yet you hoped that it might have._

Zev sighed, in his arms Kalli shifted, murmuring sweet dream talk into his chest.

Her warm fingers lightly caressed the muscles of his chest, making him feel even more at ease with his decision to stay.

You have done what you set out to do; his pride seemed to murmur; now you can move on to better things.

Like giving Rinna the justice she deserves.

Zev considered that, he had come here to die after all, and fighting at Kalli's side still seemed the best way to do it. They still had to find the Dalish after all, and return with Arl Eamon for his Landsmeet and…

He leaned down, lightly kissing Kalli's forehead; the warden smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

He found himself brushing a lock of red hair out of her eyes. She…she was so cute, adorable even. Even her broken nose seemed endearing to him tonight…

Kalli…his sweet dear warden, she had endured so much.

If he could die to keep her safe, he would do so, gladly, but now was not the time for such things.

The time between dawn and the hour of the wolf was not the best to be making life altering decisions.

He found himself to the nighttime sounds around him. Alistair and Leliana had finally found sleep some time ago, considering all the noise they had been making. It was likely they were finally done for the night.

Poor little bard, he thought with an amused smile, she will likely be walking funny for a week.

He glanced down at his own warden, her facing looking so sweet in sleep, so gentle without the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders.

If he could have gifted such peace constantly, he would have, alas that was simply not meant to be.

In the morning they would be off again, and if this night with Kalli was the last time that he enjoyed physical love, then so be it.

He could think of no better way to end this chapter of his life, and if this was the end. If it was time to close the book, then he was ready.

As climaxes go, Kalli was more than worth it

A tale to be remembered to be sure.


	18. Hunter and Prey

**Chapter 18: Hunter and Prey**

**9:31 Dragon Age: Warden Camp, Along the Imperial Highway**

"Watch your arse, Tabby-Cat."

It was with those words that Slim "Thin-Man" Couldry sent his old associate on her way. The chubby red haired shem had come through for her once again, finding everything they needed after their exhausting journey down south.

Kalli embraced him as a friend, someone she still missed from her past, one of her few friends from that life outside of her family.

Now…it was off to the Brecilian Forest, to try to find one of the wandering Dalish clans. Kalli hoped that being a fellow elf would make getting the Dalish to sign on to their war a little easier.

Maker knows; both the dwarves and the mages had not been…

_It would be nice to have it easy for once…_

Zevran and Alistair joined her in inspecting the goods, the Templar was not happy that Kalli had did a little stealing from Loghain's loyalist to help purchase these supplies, but he recognized the fact that they could not afford to be choosy.

Zev was back to his old self after their night together, back to his swaggering, arrogant, indifferent self.

The assassin had smirked at Thin-Man's warning to her.

"Have no fear my good man," he had purred, "I am more than happy to watch our lovely warden's ass."

Slim had pulled her aside then, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Who is this blighter?" he had asked.

Kalli had given him a small smile.

"His name is Zevran, a skilled assassin and rogue who has joined our cause."

The fence snorted.

"Have you checked him out?"

A hint of a blush came to her cheeks, oh yes, she had…checked Zevran out…quite intimately too, but Slim did not need to know that.

Instead she had simply replied.

"Head to toe."

Thin-man shook his head about that, but said no more.

_What his associates did with their time was not his business, as long as they conducted business with him fairly._

_**That**__ was the all that mattered to him._

The group left Denerim by midafternoon. They had had to take cover twice, avoiding one of Loghain's patrols, but that would cease to be a problem the farther south they went.

Everyone was trying to get away from the advancing horde. Even Loghain's men were not eager to engage the Archdemon's forces in battle.

Kalli knew that that would have to change, if Ferelden was to survive, than everyone would have to step up and help against the Blight. If Loghain refused to see that…

She shook her head.

How many had already died because he refused to see the spawn tearing through their land? This Blight was not about foreign invaders, or politics, it was a fight for survival, a battle against extinction…

It was a war they needed to win, or they would be swept away on a tainted tide, all of them…

Even Loghain MacTir.

IOI

Night finally settled again on the warden camp.

Zevran sat against a tree, on watch, waiting for one of the others to relieve him.

He could not help but feel a little troubled this evening.

Since their interlude at the Gnawed Noble, he and Kalli had said barely a hundred words to each other. She snorted and rolled her eyes at his innuendo, but besides that…it…it felt like nothing had changed.

He…he should have been happy about that. The warden had clearly decided not to be a clinging vine. Such women were rare in this world, treasures to be enjoyed, before moving on to the next.

The assassin sighed.

Of course, there would be no next would there? He had made that decision long ago.

Kalli was the last, and she had definitely made their time together most memorable…

…Most memorable indeed.

He found himself remembering the little things. The first thing he remembered was how warm she had been, not feverish, just…**warm**…hot blooded some might say. Visions of her beautiful body danced before his eyes, making him shudder, the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin, the sweet wine taste of her kisses, and the sounds…sweet Maker the sounds.

Kalli made the cutest little yipping sounds during sex. Like a Mabari pup playing with her favorite toy.

Zevran shook his head. He found himself glancing towards Kalli's tent; the warden was probably asleep by now. She preferred the early morning guard shift; she did not sleep well apparently.

Part of him wanted to go to her, to give her the good night's sleep she deserved. He could…

The sound of gentle footsteps shook him from his musings, Leliana made her way towards him; a gentle smile graced the bard's features, a pleased smile.

The assassin chuckled.

"Being with our dear Alistair agrees with you my dear," he purred, "You are positively glowing."

The woman laughed lightly.

"He…is…well…he is excellent company on these cold Ferelden nights."

Zevran gave her a sly smirk.

"Well…you certainly **sound** like you are having fun. I counted six 'Oh Makers!' and no less than four "OOH, MY PRINCE" last evening."

The Bard turned scarlet, and giggled.

"Alistair…my prince…he is athletic, that is good, he also has stamina, that is also nice."

She gave him a wicked smile.

"He also knows how to follow orders, and has some rather…_interesting _ideas himself."

"My…" Zevran whistled, "You are quite lucky it seems my fair Leliana."

The bard shrugged.

"Yes," she answered, "My little Templars is all grown up and…"

She coughed lightly.

"He plays well with others."

Zevran smiled.

"That is good to hear my dear," he purred, "After all that you have had to deal with lately, it is nice that you have found someone to…distract you from your troubles."

Leliana gave him a knowing look.

"From what I have heard, I'm not the only one."

Zev's ears twitched.

"Merely ships passing in the night," he shrugged.

"Really," she said with an impish smile on her face, "Just that?"

The assassin snorted.

"Just that," he replied.

Zevran bounded to his feet while the bard took his position on watch.

He could still feel her eyes on him. He could still imagine that smile on her face.

He tried to push that thought out of his head.

Kalli had been just another conquest; she had made that clear by her attitude…

That was good; he just had to accept it.

IOI

He had almost made it back to his tent when he had nearly been run over by a large leaping stonewall…

…A stonewall named Shale.

The golem lunged forward; Zevran backpedalled just avoiding getting crushed.

Shale had not even noticed him.

Her…attention had been focused elsewhere.

"**Winged vermin**," the golem growled, "**I **_**will**_** squish you into paste**!"

She lunged again, the full weight of her stone body coming down hard on one of their tents.

Zevran cringed.

She had come down hard on one of the tents…

…his tent.

He looked down at flattened fabric, his few belongings pinned beneath the golem's stone feet.

He looked up at the golem, his anger at her hidden behind his mask.

He smiled non-chalantly.

"I think you missed."

The golem looked down and sighed.

"Hm," she said, "It seems I have landed on the painted elf's tent, how unfortunate."

Shale turned away, the crystals that adorned her flickered with emotion…amusement perhaps.

Zevran glared at her.

"Shale," he murmured.

"The painted elf has my apologies," she said, "Its belongings were a casualty in my war with the winged filth."

The golem's eyes narrowed.

"It is a war I intend to win."

She strode off leaving him standing there in the cold night air, staring down at his flattened tent.

"Brasca," he spat.

Several other colorful curses filled his mind as he tried to salvage what he could. He might have been able to restore the tent in the morning, but not tonight. The golem's weight had crushed the poles, the ropes snapped by one of her powerful arms.

The assassin sighed, as he pulled his bedroll out of the mess.

He carried it toward the dying fire. The sky was overcast, and the wind hinted of possible rain.

Zev shook his head.

Hopefully he would not get drenched while he slept.

"Zev?"

He turned to see Kalli sticking her head out of her tent, he could not help but notice how adorable she looked, her hair mussed from sleep, her ears twitching with confusion.

"What…what happened," she asked.

He chuckled.

"Shale saw fit to…how would she put it…squish my tent."

He shrugged.

"I will fix it in the morning."

She glanced over at the tangled mess, and then back at the assassin.

She gave him a shy smile.

"You can't sleep out here all night. It looks like rain."

Zev chuckled.

"I could always share your tent," he said suggestively, "I'm certain you could find ways to keep me warm."

He waited for one of her heavy sighs, or to see her roll her eyes, followed by her hitting him with an extra blanket, or perhaps a rain cloak.

Surprisingly, none of those things happened.

Kalli smiled coyly, playfully biting her lower lip, she slipped back into her tent, opening the flap.

Zev tilted his head slightly.

_What was she…?_

_Was she having him on? __**Was **__she kidding?_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Zev smirked.

She wasn't kidding.

His smile widened as he accepted her invitation.

Perhaps he thought…

Perhaps the golem had done him a favor this evening.

Perhaps he would even have to thank her later…

Perhaps.

IOI

Kalli's heart pounded in her ears as she slipped back into her tent, her blood raced, yet her hands felt cool and damp.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She tried to recall everything the girls at the Pearl had tried to teach her. When they had found out she was to be married, several had taken it upon themselves to prepare her for her wedding night. A few helpful hints to please her groom as they started their life together.

Kalli had never gotten to use any of those skills. For a long time she had feared she never would…

Zev slipped into her tent.

She smiled demurely.

She was grateful that she had been wrong.

She sat on her new bedroll, clad in nothing but a man's white shirt. The bedroll had been Leliana's idea, after she told the bard about what happened between her and Zev, she had insisted the Kalli by a new one, one made for two, just in case.

Zev glanced around her tent. Kalli tried to seem uninterested, even though she feared he might see something embarrassing, not that there was much to see, her armor and weapons near her head, her backpack with the treaties, and a few loose sheets of vellum where Wynne had had her practice her writing. Reading was still difficult for her, but not insurmountable, she could read simple sentences and words, Wynne had even given her a book to practice on.

Kalli was grateful to the old mage, but right now did not want to think about her.

Zev occupied her thoughts.

He looked down at her, or rather at the shirt she was wearing.

The assassin chuckled.

"That looks familiar."

She blushed slightly.

"I didn't think you would mind," she said lowering her head, "You left in the room after we…"

She glanced up, her gray eyes sparkling.

"In the Alienage, we learn not to leave anything behind."

He smiled and looked around the tent.

"Little cozy in here," he commented, "where ever will I place my bedroll?"

She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

She kissed him, softly at first, testing the waters so to speak.

He gently stroked her lower back, making her smile widen.

"So," he smirked, "This is an invitation then?"

She let her actions speak for her, she ran her tongue up his neck, pausing at his ear, licking and nibbling.

Zevran let out a shuddering breath.

He pushed her head back and kissed her deeply on the lips, his tongue darted into her mouth teasing…exploring…

Her fingers drifted down to his armor, undoing straps. She laid his weapons next to hers.

He would not need them tonight.

He started to help her, slipping off the buckles, and straps, soon the armor fell away. His shirt followed it. He kneeled before her, bare chested and panting.

She grinned, slowly layering kisses on his torso, making him groan softly.

"My girl," he sighed, "My naughty, sweet girl."

She almost giggled. Zevran struck her as a man who liked to be in charge during his dealings with people. Having a woman take the lead was…different for him.

At least…she hoped it was.

She sat back, her gray eyes peering deep into his golden ones.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

She shook her head, no.

"Have you been with many women, Zev?"

He winced.

"Why do you ask?"

"You are skilled," she murmured, "I don't deny that, but many men like to talk, and for some that is all it is, just talk."

Her ears twitched with curiosity.

"I want to know you," she purred, "All of you."

His elven ears drooped slightly.

"It…it is not just talk," he murmured, "As…as a crow, as an assassin trying to reach my targets, I have had to use my many skills, my strength, my mind…"

He shivered slightly.

"…Even…even my sex when the situation called for it. I…I have been with women in the past, and even…some men."

She tilted her head slightly at his confession, digesting his words.

He looked at her nervously.

"Do I prefer women, yes, but I have known the pleasurable company of men as well. I was raised in a whore house you must understand. I was taught to find my pleasures where I could, no matter the gender."

He sighed.

"The crows depend on that. That their assassins will do what is necessary to get close to a mark."

He turned away from her then.

"If…if that realization bothers you…I…I will leave right now, I…I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

She found herself surprised by this realization, not the knowledge mind you, but the way his feelings showed through.

He…he was afraid. Afraid that she would reject him for the things he had done in the past.

She took his face in her hands. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, she let him drink in eyes, and her words.

She gave him a sad smile.

"We have all done things in our past Zev, things that were necessary to survive. I… I'm not interested in what you did to get here, only in that you are here, here with me, here now."

She placed a single finger on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly within.

She felt him shiver under her touch. She admired her hard muscle, the baby soft skin. Elves did not have body hair like shemlen did.

That appealed to her. She remembered Leliana gaping at Alistair one day as he strode bare chested through the camp after washing up.

She had not seen the appeal herself.

Alistair was handsome, she recognized that, but he was too…bulgy, too hairy.

She just did not find that attractive. Leliana did though.

A lid for every pot, she supposed.

Zev gasped at her gentle touch.

"Are you here with me Zev?" she cooed.

She looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to be here with me?"

IOI

Zev was trying to remain calm, to hold his passions at bay. It…it was not easy.

Kalli's words, her kisses, and simple caresses had touched him deeply, far deeper than anyone he had ever known.

He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he gently kissed her fingers, making her sigh softly.

He almost growled. The armor at his waist felt too tight, downright uncomfortable.

He wished to be rid of it, to be with his warden, here, in the darkness of her tent.

"I am here my dear," he growled hungrily, "I want to be with you."

She smiled warmly.

"Good, she purred, she slipped her hand out of his bringing it to her own lips and licking it playfully, letting it run down her lips down her chin and throat. She let it drift to the swell of her breasts, ran it down between her cleavage…

Expertly, she undid one button, her breasts pushed he fabric back, giving him a better view.

"I pleased to hear that Zev," she cooed.

Her finger drifted lower, another button popped, then another.

He could see the flat plain of her belly, uninterrupted by breast band or any other covering.

She gave him a lazy sexy smile.

Only two buttons remained.

"Would you like to see what I'm wearing under this shirt?" she inquired.

He gasped, unable to handle her teasing any longer.

He grabbed her yanking down her shirt, leaving here naked from the waist up.

His lips found her breasts, yearning to be touched, to be kissed.

She threw back her head and moaned.

He forced her back onto the bed roll, unbuckling his belt and shucking his armor.

His small clothes felt too tight to remove, but Kalli as always had a plan.

She drew a small assassin knife from his belt; tenderly she cut away the offending garment.

He threw himself down on top of her, tearing away the shirt and its last two buttons.

He thrust himself inside of her, making her cry out in raw pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his thighs, aiding him as he thrust against her.

He kissed her neck and ears, her eyes rolled back in her head, as she moaned to the Maker.

"OOOH," she whimpered, "OHHH ZEV! OH SWEET MAKER, YESSSSS!"

He stared into her eyes, getting lost in their gray depths, marveling at the silver light shining within.

He panted as he pleasured her.

It seemed that things were not the same as before between them…

Praise the Maker for that.

IOI

Later, as she lay on her side, with Zev spooning with her in her…in their bedroll, Kalli took stock of what happened.

She was more than pleased.

"In the morning she would have to reward Shale for her efforts, three of those flawless focusing Crystals that Bodahn had acquired outside of Denerim.

At the time the golem had not understood why Kalli had wished her to blunder into Zevran's tent. The warden suspected that she would not have done it if she had.

Shale thought that mortal creatures' coupling was disgusting. Fortunately, she was not above taking a bribe.

Kalli was grateful for that.

It had been a trap. She the hunter, and he the prey, yet…she doubted that any prey was happier than Zev Aranai was right now.

Sometimes, the cheese in the trap was worth getting caught.

He had found his pleasure, just as she had found hers.

Zev thrust against her again making her moan, he kissed her neck as he continued his work.

She looked back, looking into his eyes. The girls in the Pearl had always said that attraction flows between the eyes.

She intended to keep that attraction flowing.

And all it had cost her was Zev's tent, and a few focusing crystals.

The warden sighed happily.

It was…quite… a bargain.


	19. The Opinions of Others

**Chapter 19: The Opinions of Others**

**9:31 Dragon Age: The Brecilian Outskirts**

"You're quite taken with each other aren't you?"

Wynne had tried to sound disinterested, but Kalli did not buy it…

_She did not buy it one bit._

The elf resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had expected this conversation with the mage; she knew it would come up sooner or later. The rest of their merry band had already voiced their opinions on her and Zev.

_She knew it was only a matter of time until the old woman got around to it as well._

She…she did not usually let the opinions of others get to her. She knew that there were many in the Alienage who did not approve her. Thieves were not uncommon there, but few ventured out to steal so openly from the humans, that brought trouble, and few elves wanted trouble coming into their home.

Kalli sighed.

Of course she wasn't just a thief anymore, and this went beyond just what she chose to do for a living…

_This was a personal matter._

Leliana supported her decision, understanding her desire for…company. Kalli had aided her with her pursuit of Alistair and felt she owed the elf something. In fact, her coupling with the former Templar likely made **him** more accepting of Kalli's choice.

Though Alistair did threaten to cut off his balls if he broke her heart, she was the only family had left, especially after his disastrous meeting with his half-sister. He intended to look out for her.

Kalli had been touched by his concern.

She had given him a kiss on the cheek for that, it was nice to know that her fellow warden, her brother was so protective of her. Alistair had rubbed his cheek and chuckled.

He said that it was nice to know that there was still a girl inside her somewhere.

She had given him a playful poke in the ribs and went about her business.

Shale thought the whole thing was disgusting. She did not understand wanting physical contact with another.

Morrigan had shaken her head, saying that she would rather pull out her own eyes then let Zevran touch her…why the warden allowed it, she did not know.

She thought that Kalli was making a big mistake.

Sten kept his own counsel, the Qunari's opinions on sex were far different than most. They were apparently assigned partners, for procreation only. He did not understand laying with someone simply because you wished to...

He did not see the comfort side of it.

Oghren had only chuckled, saying that he was happy for her, and that she was in a much better mood since she started getting her wheel greased on a regular basis. If the elf mounting her nightly was what she needed to keep her head on straight, more power to her.

Now…apparently it was Wynne's turn to voice her concerns.

Kalli's ears twitched as she glanced at the woman she had come to consider both a friend and a mentor.

She would try not to let this turn into an argument.

"You know about Zev and me?"

The elder mage snorted.

"It is hard not to child," she responded, "You…have been keeping up half the camp the last few nights with your…revels."

Kalli blushed, she…she had been trying not to be so loud, but she…she couldn't help it. Zev he…he knew how to make her sing…so to speak, and he seemed to take a kind of pride in making her howl loudly to the Maker.

What could she say, he was good with his hands, very good, and his tongue was not without its talents either.

Her body stirred at the mere thought of it.

_She…she would need to work on that._

"We…um," she coughed nervously, "We…I'll try to be **more** quiet."

Wynne sniffed.

"I'm sure the others will be glad to hear it," the mage responded, "But I still think we need to discuss this. Even before your recent…antics, I noticed your budding relationship, and am wondering where you think it is going?"

"We're just having fun, Wynne," she shrugged, "What is the harm in that?"

The elder mage narrowed her eyes.

Kalli did not expect Wynne to understand.

Did she enjoy her evenings with Zev, yes, but there was more to it than that. When she had learned about the Alienage, she had thought she was going to die. She had even wanted to die. It…it felt that she had nothing left to fight for, that her life no longer mattered.

Zevran…Zev being there for her, holding her, kissing her that was something real…that was something worth protecting.

It was probably all a dream on her part, a fantasy, but it was a good fantasy, and if it kept her going why not?

She needed something besides simple duty to fight for, **this** worked. She wished the mage would understand, but she doubted that she would.

Wynne gave her a disappointed sigh.

"There is great potential for tragedy here child. Zevran is a man of easy pleasures. The more you become attached, I fear that it will be much more painful when he moves on to his next…play friend."

Kalli frowned.

"I don't expect him to marry me, Wynne. Maker knows, I might not even survive this Blight. The fighting, the nightmares…I…I need a release or I will go crazy."

Wynne shrugged at that.

"Then there is the fact that you **are** a Grey Warden," she added, "Love is…ultimately selfish. It means casting aside everything else, for the one you have chosen. The day may come when you have to choose between saving your love, and saving everyone else."

The mage gave her a hard stern look.

"Tell me child, what would you do then?"

Kalli worried her lower lip with her teeth, what Wynne was saying made sense, but…

She lowered her head.

"I'm not just a grey warden, Wynne," she murmured, "I'm a woman, with desires and feelings of her own."

She stopped turning to face the old mage.

"Haven't you ever wanted someone, to share yourself with them even if you feared it might be wrong? Even if your head told you it was wrong, while your heart screamed that it was right."

Wynne flinched, her eyes betraying her stern manner.

Perhaps they were not so different after all.

"I was young once," the mage replied, "I learned to find my fulfillment in duty. I…I understand what it is you are asking, but I beg you to think about what you are doing. The Blight must take precedence."

Kalli's ears drooped slightly.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell Zev to go away, to forget about me?"

The mage placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It may be better for you both in the long run, better a little pain now, than a lot of pain later."

Kalli felt her temper flare, but did not lash out at the old woman. Wynne…the mage was one of the kindest people she knew, she had helped her more than any human ever had in the past.

She did not want to be angry with her, and even if her words made sense…

No, she would not do it.

She couldn't.

"I can't give this up," she whispered, "I know it sounds selfish, but I can't. If I'm going to do what needs to be done. I can't turn him away."

She sighed heavily turning away from her friend, her teacher, and advisor.

Wynne sighed.

"I've given you my opinion, now you must decide what to do with it."

Kalli walked on, eager to find the Dalish and get this treaty business underway.

Business still needed to be taken care of, after that…

She would consider what Wynne had said. She would reject it of course, but not before giving it some real hard thought…

The warden sighed.

She owed Wynne that much.

IOI

The sights and smells of the forest tickled Zevran's senses, though an Antivan at heart, his elvish soul still responded to the wild places of the world.

He slipped away from the group at one point, scouting ahead.

They had seen evidence of Dalish landships. A farmer they had passed by had mentioned that a Dalish clan had passed through not two weeks earlier. Since then the humans had avoided the forest, not wishing to provoke the wandering elves.

A wise attitude Zevran knew. Some of the larger Dalish clans considered raiding human settlements and caravans an excellent source of income. There were peaceful clans he knew, but even they could be dangerous if provoked.

Most Dalish did not like outsiders, even city elves that fled into the forests, looking for their people. The Dalish liked to talk about being champions of the elvhen way of life, but they would often turn away "flat ears" that had nothing to contribute to the clan.

He hurried up to catch up with Kalli. She had taken up a position in the front, acting like the leader she was.

It would make the Dalish curious. He knew that from experience. Whether they would be curious enough not to shoot the wardens and their allies on sight remained to be seen.

His newest lover said nothing as he approached, but he could almost see her body language relax slightly. She seemed happier when he was at her side.

He gave her a shy smile.

He would be lying if he said he did not feel the same.

It was likely a mistake, he realized. What he had with the warden was fun, but they both knew that nothing solid could come out of it. She had her duties to think of, and he still had an appointment with his end.

There was little room for futures in that.

Kalli lowered her hood, and glanced around carefully.

He gave her a small smile.

"They already know we are here," he said, "You must sense that by now."

She nodded. He had caught a glimpse of something moving quietly through the forest a while ago.

"Are they going to attack us?" she asked him.

Zev shrugged.

"If they were going to, they likely would have by now," he responded, "They are either curious about us, or consider us a threat, and are letting us come in closer, so that their archers can all deal with us."

Kalli shivered, wrapping her cloak tighter around her, her fingers resting on the hilts of her daggers.

She glanced over at him; he kept his face wary as he searched for those even now moving around them.

"Do you know much about the Dalish?"

He shrugged.

"I know little of the Dalish," he replied, "Except the fact that my mother was one. She had fallen in love with an elven woodcutter you see, travelled to Antiva City and left her clan behind forever."

He shook his head. He was not proud about the next part, but the past was the past.

He could not change it, even if he wanted to.

"There, of course, the woodcutter died of some filthy disease, and my mother was forced into prostitution to pay off their debts, oldest story in the book."

Kalli gasped.

"Zev," she murmured, "That…that is horrible."

He sniffed slightly, trying to keep his tone indifferent.

"Is it," he replied, "It seemed a common enough story growing up. I can't say for certain if the woodcutter was my father, my mother was a whore after all, and she died giving birth to me…my first victim as it were."

Kalli reached out to touch his arm, he felt the bitterness tighten in his chest, part of him wished to pull away from her, but he did not.

Kalli…he was not sure why he was telling her all of this. It did not actually cast him in the best of lights. He was the son of a whore and an assassin to boot.

He looked into her gray eyes, eyes that radiated with such passion during their lovemaking. He…he saw no judgment there, merely compassion for his situation, and not the false compassion that he often contributed to people.

"My life was far from idealic," he continued, "We were raised communally by the whores. It was a pleasant enough existence, barring the occasional beating, in the end; I was sold to the crows."

Kalli nodded.

So…your mother was Dalish?"

"Yes."

"But you don't consider yourself Dalish?"

"I consider myself Antivan," he replied with a grin, firmly slipping back behind his mask again.

"Of course, that did not stop me from seeking out one of the clans when they drew close to Antiva City."

He chuckled lightly.

"The reality of the Dalish life did little to justify the fantasies I had as a boy, so many wondrous things and all from a pair of gloves."

Her ears twitched.

"Gloves"

He nodded.

"My mother, she had left behind a pair of Dalish gloves, the only thing that was passed to me from her. They were of Dalish make and quite beautiful."

His expression turned thoughtful.

"They were an escape of sorts. I brought them with me when began my crow training. Such tokens were not allowed of course, and I had to keep them hidden. They were…precious to me."

Kalli smiled slightly.

"They were your mother's. I understand."

The smile warmed him slightly.

Beauty, danger, and compassion all in the same woman, what a fascinating combination!

"What became of them," she asked, "Your mother's gloves?"

Zev snorted.

"The maestro discovered them," he responded, "I never saw them again."

Her hand slid down his arm and came to his hand, she lightly squeezed his fingers.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I…I don't know what to say."

The softness in her features and voice touched something deep within him, something he thought either extinguished or never existing in the first place. He had never asked for pity, he made no excuses for his life and choices…

Kalli offered none; this was not pity, merely compassion.

The pretty thief turned warden had told him _some_ of her history. She had likely lived better than some, her parents had been fortunate, but that had not shielded her totally from the ugliness of the Alienage.

She asked no one to pity her, merely to understand that she had done things that she felt were necessary.

He smiled slightly.

The warmth of her fingers spread up his arm, and filled him up.

Part of wanted to grab her, kiss her fiercely and drag her off into the trees, to ravish her as he never had before.

Wouldn't that be a show for the Dalish?

The bushes before them parted, revealing a pretty blond elven girl, clad in simple leather armor, with a tattooed forehead. She had a bow in hand, an arrow already nocked and ready.

Kalli called the group to a halt.

All around them other hunters emerged, all ready to loose arrows if needed.

The blond approached.

Kalli crossed her arms over her chest and bowed slightly to her.

The Dalish did not return the gesture.

"Hold outsider," the girl ordered, "The Dalish have camped in this spot."

Kalli raised her hands as she approached showing the girl she was armed, but not reaching for a weapon.

"Is this how the Dalish folk greet their own kin?"

The huntress snorted.

"Flat-ears are little different than there shemlen masters," she replied.

Zev clicked his tongue as he joined Kalli.

"Ah, the legendary hospitality of the Dalish," he purred, "Is it no wonder that the clans continue to hide in the shadows of the forest?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are not welcome here Flat-ears!"

Kalli's expression hardened.

"I have business with your leader," she said, "I would speak with him on a matter of great importance."

"In whose name?" the huntress asked.

"The Grey Wardens."

That gave the girl pause, Zev noticed.

"A grey warden," the huntress said, her ears twitching with surprise, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Kalli chuckled.

"People go around the land pretending to be wardens do they?"

The Dalish paused, weighing her options.

Zev was not sure, but he suspected that the girl would give them what they wanted.

If she turned a warden away, her leaders would likely want to know why.

The huntress cursed under her breath.

"I will take you to the keeper," she said, "Four of you only; the clan will not permit so many armed warriors into the main camp."

Kalli nodded.

"There will be no treachery from us, you have my word."

The huntress nodded.

"Then follow, she said, "but do not forget our arrows are still trained on you."

IOI

Kalli joined him, followed by Zevran, Alistair, and Wynne. Koran barked and started to join them, but Kalli stopped him.

She noticed the nervous looks that the Dalish was giving the hound.

_Now what is __**that **__about,_ she thought?

"I am Mithra," the huntress said, "Come…Zathrian will wish to speak with you."

The Dalish led them deeper into the forest.

Kalli tried to remain calm.

_Whatever was going on…?_

_They were about to find out._


	20. Release

**Chapter 20: Release**

**9:31 Dragon Age: The Brecilian Forest**

Things were not happening the way that Kalli thought they would.

She had come here to gain the aid of the Dalish, to get their support for her treaty, and do what they had promised the Grey Wardens that they would do. She had…she had expected to find an enlightened group of elves, the wisest of her race. The ones that preserved the knowledge of their people, the ones that would one day bring about a new era for her people. Alarith, the shopkeeper back in Denerim had told her many stories of the Dalish when she was young, stories that had fired a young girl's imagination, and fed in her a desire to meet the mysterious Dalish one day.

_The truth was…not what she had expected._

Most of the Dalish were suspicious of them. The few that were not were either skittish or curious about their origins. Lanaya, the clan's First was respectful enough, but she had been a city elf once, the Dalish had found her as a young girl. Zathrian, the leader of the clan had no problem letting the warden and her allies risk themselves for his benefit. If they failed and died, the Keeper would lose nothing. Sarel the clan's storyteller was hostile and sarcastic; Varathorn the clan's craft master was focused on his work and willing to let her help. Athras, one of their senior hunters was worried about his wife; she had disappeared after the werewolf attack and feared that she had become one of them. That hunter apprentice Cammen and his would-be love Gheyna they…

Kalli's brow furrowed as she tried to hold her emotions in check.

Cammen wasn't a bad lad, he was a boy in love, and wished only to find a way to woo his love. Most of the Dalish were so guarded about the clan's problems, not wanting to let the outsiders see inside. The elves or elvhen as they preferred to be called did talk. Gheyna opened up extremely quickly, following a few flirty comments by the handsome Zev.

The warden said nothing, but still could not help but feel the snake of jealousy coil in her breast at the way Zevran talked to and smiled at the girl. She knew that he was simply being his charming and chatty self, but…

It seemed that she might have to remind him why he had chosen to bed down with her tonight. She had learned much about Zev's desires since Denerim. She would see that he forgot the cute little Dalish girl soon enough.

The thought almost made her smirk, so much for innocence and inhibitions.

Over all, the experience with the Dalish was similar to her other attempts to win support for the treaties. Like the mages and dwarves, the elvhen wanted something, something that the wardens could provide in exchange for their help.

The very idea made her frown, Zev had tried to warn her, but she had not listened.

There was nothing…**better **about the Dalish. They were just elves, like her, and like every other elf locked away in the Alienages, despite what they thought. No more enlightened then the people she had grown up with. They protected the old knowledge sure, but it was clear that the bitterness and distrust of others remained. She and Zev were no more welcome here than Alistair and Leliana were.

Her eyes narrowed.

_Flat ears are no different from their shemlen masters._

Some of the Dalish openly glared at her. They acted like she _chose_ to be born in the city that she chose to have her ancestors dragged to Denerim in chains and locked behind the high stone walls of the Alienage. She no more chose how she was born than they had.

In short, there was no grand people here, waiting for the city elves to discover…

There were just **the **people, and the people had problems of their own.

The fact that a pack of werewolves had attacked the clan seemed farfetched at first. She saw the wounds and the sick hunters. Zathrian, the clan's Keeper asked that she and the others go into the forest and find a cure for the hunters. She agreed readily, despite her disillusionment, they still needed the Dalish's aid.

The forest proved to be more daunting that she expected undead, crazed sylvan, darkspawn, even a rhyming tree that was no physical threat mind you, but was just another piece of evidence that they were not in civilized Thedas anymore.

The battle between the elves and Tevinter long ago had taken their toll on this place. Spirits roamed freely, and dark things hid in the shadows.

Kalli tried to remain focused on the mission, find this monster Witherfang, take its heart, and use it to heal the hunters. It had seemed no different than her fight with Uldred back in the circle tower.

Of course, looks could be deceiving.

When the werewolves first approached them, when she had the chance to speak with one of them, it was clear that the Dalish had not told her everything. The werewolves were angry, but this attack seemed more personal than the Dalish Keeper first implied. They managed to find one of the wounded hunters in the forest; he had not been bitten, so they were able to bring him back to the safety of his clan. When confronted about the talking werewolves, particularly their leader Swiftrunner, Zathrian snorted that the fact that the beasts could talk meant little. The wardens had a job to do; he suggested that they do it.

Something in the Keeper's eyes set off a warning bell in the back of Kalli's mind.

There was more going on here than she had previously thought.

Pursuing the wolves was daunting at first, the forest seemed to protect them, only with the aid of that rhyming tree, the spirit possessed grand oak did they manage to gain access to the ruin that the werewolves made their home. The creatures kept talking about their lady, their beloved…

Kalli found herself wondering if Zathrian knew that the wolves had a leader, someone that they sought it worth dying to protect.

More and more she found herself wanting to reach this lady. Beasts the werewolves may be, but beast that were clearly intelligent, and not simply territorial.

She found that she was eager to hear what they had to say.

IOI

The undead lunged for Zev's throat.

The assassin used its forward momentum to vault over the creature, burying a small throwing knife in the back of its skull while he did it.

The undead stumbled and collapsed.

All around him battle raged as the wardens and their allies dealt with this latest threat the werewolves' ruined temple had thrown at them.

Soon enough, they emerged victorious.

Kalli went around checking on her companions, he waited patiently for his turn to face her scrutiny.

He smirked as she looked him over with a cool frown.

He almost laughed.

It was clear that she was still not happy with him for flirting with that Dalish girl back in their camp. Of course that was why he had done it.

Kalli was as aggressive in bed as she was on the battlefield, it was quite the experience. If she felt that she had something to prove to him tonight, she would go out of her way to do so.

_He could deal with a little coolness __**now**__, if it awakened the inferno __**later.**_

The thought pulled him up short. Something was going on. Something **had** changed.

He found himself curious about his changing feelings towards the dear warden.

Kalli had been a glorious conquest, and slowly under his tender hand she was becoming a skilled and generous lover. So generous in fact that he had chosen to spend his nights in her tent, no longer seeking his own space.

The smell of her hair, the taste of her skin, those gray-sliver eyes staring into his with such want and passion as they lay alone in their tent, some nights…it…it felt like he would drown in those lovely silver pools. He remembered the feel of her strong hands on his body, urging him on with her soft cooing, then hearing her voice shift from low moans to throaty cries of passion.

The mere memory made him shudder with excitement.

Knowing the love of a warden, knowing Kalli in the most intimate sense of the word, it was **quite** an experience.

He thought of Rinna, but strangely those thoughts…those feelings no longer felt like a dagger in his breast, or a vice squeezing his heart.

He…he still felt that he deserved to be punished, but with that eventual punishment, the release he had thought for so long…would come pain…

Kalli's pain.

Zev's cheer faded.

He…he had no desire to harm Kalli, or cause her any discomfort, but…the beautiful warden wore her heart on her sleeve. When he fell…he feared that she would not understand, he deserved this fate, not just for Rinna, but so many others, many had had it coming of course, but he was no innocent, he had washed his hands in the blood of others for so long.

It wasn't conscience, not really, merely a heightened sense of awareness of his failings, and the knowledge of the fate that befell all the crows eventually.

He was expendable, he knew that.

Kalli broke away from the group, her cloak swishing around her. Alistair and Sten took up positions near the next door, if anything waited for them on the other side, they would be ready to engage it.

The beautiful warden threw open the door, to find a small party of werewolves snarling but not advancing.

Kalli stepped through.

"Staawp!" the werewolf growled, "Brotherssss and sistessss, be at easssse."

He looked at Kalli.

"We do not wish anymorrrre of our people hurrrrt. We ask you now outsiderrrr, arrrre you willing to parlay?"

Kalli paused, her ears twitched with curiosity.

Zev smiled slightly.

It seemed that this mission had taken a new direction…

Most interesting.

IOI

Kalli screamed.

About an hour had passed since they agreed to parlay with the wolves, what happened now was even more unexpected.

Zathrian was attacking them.

The Dalish Keeper struck the wardens and their allies with powerful magic. He summoned spirits bringing the trees in the wolves' inner-sanctum to life. He managed to paralyze several, as well as their guardian, the lady of the forest, also known as Witherfang.

Kalli had tried to lunge at the bastard, to tear out his fucking throat. He caught her in a crushing prison.

She struggled trying to fight past the magic…

She was having little success.

Alistair dispelled the magic, causing her to fall to her knees with a gasp, yet still she did not take her eyes of the keeper.

The bastard had much to answer for.

You are elven; he had said to her, you know what it takes to keep us safe.

Yes, she did, but she also understood that there had to be limits to justice.

What happened to Zathrian's children centuries ago had been grave, she did not deny that. The boy murdered, the girl raped, and then having killed herself after she discovered that she was with child. Yes Kalli understood the horrors that humans could visit upon them.

Her thoughts turned to Shianni and Vaughan Kendals.

She had killed the bastard for what he had done. She had felt no shame in that. She had killed his lackeys and his guards and felt no shame in that.

That had been justice, the courts would not have punished Vaughan, the Seneschal would not have arrested him, and the Magistrate would never have sent him to the noose he deserved for brutalizing Shianni.

No…that had been just.

What Zathrian had done was something more…something worse.

It would have been one thing had he summoned a curse down on the rapists; she could understand that, but then…then he should have let it end with them. All those responsible for what had happened were long dead. The werewolves that haunted this place now had never harmed his clan. They were likely travelers and settlers who had been just passing through, or were members of Zathrian's own clan, turned by the fact that he would not let go of his hate, and was more interested in preserving his own life and the curse that extended it.

This was beyond justice; it had turned into wanton cruelty.

She and Zev danced around the keeper, looking for an opening. Wynne kept them healed while the others dealt with the sylvan. Alistair's Templar abilities sapped the Keeper of this strength, but still he fought on, likely drawing strength from the curse he had inflicted on so many over the centuries.

Kalli was sick of the bastard, sick of his self-righteous snarling when his own hunters, his own people were dying in their camp.

She struck savagely at the keeper.

Alistair smited him again, knocking him back, Kalli was on him before he could recover, her two longswords poised like scissors around the Keeper's neck.

He gasped in shock and horror.

"YIELD YOU BASTARD!" she snarled, "NOW!"

IOI

Zevran watched the next few moments with a surprised look on his face. He…he had expected Kalli to kill the bastard sorcerer for what he had done.

She…she had decided instead to be merciful.

After everything they had faced, he was more than surprised.

Kalli, along with the words of the Lady of the Forest convinced the old elf to give him curse, not just for the sake of his own people, but the innocents he had condemned over the centuries. For the man he had once been, and the children who had loved that man.

Zathrian had sighed, shamed by the fact that the monsters he had created were more willing to show more mercy than he was.

Shamed by the man he had become.

With a sad sigh, the keeper had risen from his knees, Alistair remained watchful if this was yet another trick, but it seemed that Zathrian was beyond tricks at this point.

He murmured under his breath, and brought his staff down on the ancient cobbles of the ruin.

Zathrian gasped, and collapsed to the ground, his body turning gray and ashy as it fell. Centuries long denied came rushing back.

Only a staff and an empty robe hit the ground.

The spirit, the Lady of the Forest, who had been summoned by him long ago, vanished in a flash of light. In her wake, the werewolves changed, turning back into their previous forms, most human, but several elven, a few even from Zathrian's clan.

The former werewolves looked around in shock, some sobbed with happiness, free from a lifetime of agony.

The man who had been Swiftrunner bowed to Kalli, blessing her for what she had done.

The curse was over it seemed.

Zev smiled at Kalli, he blushed slightly under his regard.

That blush seemed like a warm sun on his face, at least for a moment.

She seemed happy that she had granted these peoples release.

He turned away, his smile turning sad.

He hoped that she would be able to handle it, when he finally found his release.

He…

He…hoped that she would understand.


	21. Song in the Dark

**Chapter 21: Song in the Dark**

**9:31 Dragon Age: Warden Camp: the road back to Redcliffe**

Once again, the wardens and their allies settled in for the night. The remains of their dinner cleared away. Oghren snored loudly, having passed out by his tent. Kalli and Wynne cleaned up what few dishes they had, saying nothing to each other, just passing the time in a comfortable silence. Shale stood watch along with Koran. The golem would occasionally glare at the dog, warning him what would happen if he lifted his leg anywhere near here. Morrigan retreated to her tent away from the others; she sat by her small fire reading the grimoire she had liberated from her late mother's hut. Sten sat near his tent, sharpening and oiling Asala. The Qunari blade once again shone with the blue light he remembered, its weight and sharpness a part of him, almost as if it had been a part of him when he came into this world. The Qunari's manner had turned thoughtful, his eyes distant, the last strains of the Leliana's beautiful song still vibrating in his ears.

The old elven song had touched many in the group; after all they had been through these last few months beauty was rare and hard to find.

As for the bard herself, she had sat next to the fire once she had finished her impromptu performance, finding shelter beside Alistair who put his arm around her. Slowly, tenderly, he began kissing her ear and forehead. She responded to his affection, cupping his face in her hands and returning those kisses. Soon she was in his lap kissing her deeply, she groaned at his warm and gentle touch, with a happy sigh, she took him by the hand and led him back to their tent.

They would continue to express their affections for each other in there.

Zevran was…_away_ from the others. Not far enough away that he would be in danger if he was attacked, just enough to find a little solitude.

He…needed to think.

Their last night with the Dalish replayed over and over in his head. Lanaya being named first, then swearing her allegiance to the grey wardens, fulfilling their final treaty, with that done, now the group would return to Redcliffe, to speak with Arl Eamon, and prepare for the gathering of nobles he had discussed with them before they had left the last time. They would shortly thereafter, return to Denerim in force, to try to sway the nobles to remove Loghain from power.

It would not be easy, he recognized, he had only met Loghain once, but the man's cold eyes did not suggest that he surrendered easily.

Zevran's mouth pursed into a grim line, if they failed they would all likely be executed for treason. It would be the death he had long sought, but it was highly likely that Kalli would be at his side when they fell.

He did not want that. He had no desire to see Kalli die, or harmed in anyway.

_But you __**are**__ going to harm her, you __**know **__that._

I will die for what I have done.

_She will __**not **__understand, she will be in pain and it will be all your __**fault!**_

She is better off without me.

_She will __**not**__ see it that way._

This is what must be done.

_Why?_

I need to do this.

_Why?_

"**Because it is what I deserve!"**

He froze; he had been so lost in his musings that he had all but shouted the last part. He glanced around quickly to see if any of the others had noticed.

He clenched his hands in impotent rage. He…he did deserve this…for what happened to Rinna he deserved to die. That was his whole reason for agreeing to this contract.

_Is death the __**only **__atonement you can find? _

He shook his head.

It is the way of the crows, he reminded himself.

_But you are not a crow any longer._

Does Rinna not deserve justice?

_Rinna knew what it meant to be a crow. She knew that death is __**always**__ the final reward; there are so few old assassins._ _If the situation was reversed, would she have done any less than what you did?_

Rinna wasn't like that.

_She was a crow. Death to those that betray the order, she knew those words too._

She would not have…

He found himself unable to think, the scene of Rinna's death played over in his mind. Rinna knew what it meant to be a crow. If she and Taliesin had thought him a traitor, would _they_ have done anything different? Rinna likely would have been more subtle perhaps, poison in his food, or poured into his ear after their lovemaking…

He let out a shuddering breath.

Rinna was a crow; she had ended many lives in the service of the order.

Would she not have done what the order had trained and drilled her for?

_Death to all traitors._

He did not want to think of Rinna having to make the choice, of deciding that he needed to die so that she could live. Taliesin, that was different, Taliesin knew what he needed to do to keep his head.

_Would she have done any less, he thought, and…and would she…be feeling the way that I am now?_

Rinna.

Her face once again floated like a specter before his eyes. He still remembered that gentle smile, the eyes that sparkled like cold justice.

If she felt the way that he felt now…he…he would not wish that, on her, or anyone else.

She had been different, not just another conquest to pass the time.

_Much like Kalli?_

That thought pulled him up short.

_Exactly __**like **__Kalli._

He did not want to think like that. Kalli was his last conquest, one of his greatest, perhaps, but nothing more.

_Then why do you continue to come to her bedroll?_

Because she is becoming a real tigress between the sheets, he thought with a guilty smirk.

_She is __**more **__than that to you, and you know it._

He sighed.

He let his mask fall away for a moment. Kalli was…more than what he had expected that was for sure. Beautiful, fierce, and determined, if anyone could defeat this Blight, it was her. She still saw herself as that gawky little thief from Denerim though. She simply did not grasp what a rare thing she truly was.

"Zev?"

Her voice was small, as not to startle him, her cat-like tread had been undetectable, even in the wooded area in which they found themselves.

He fit his mask firmly back in place, put on his most insincere smile.

It was better that way.

IOI

Kalli slipped out of camp, away from the others, away from the moans and soft cries coming from Alistair and Leliana's tent, away from the disapproving look on Wynne's face.

Kalli did not understand that, was it so bad that Alistair and Leliana found some comfort with each other? Did her friend and brother not deserve a little release from the blood and death that always surrounded them?

She smiled slightly to herself.

Speaking of release, she could use a bit herself. She went looking for Zevran. He enjoyed helping her lay down her burdens.

She had come across him in the shadows. The look on his face, it was like none she had seen before.

He looked…so sad…and utterly alone.

It broke her heart.

Part of her wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around him and whisper that it would be alright, that she would do anything to make it alright.

_What are you thinking? You can't honestly mean that?!_

The warden swallowed hard.

_Could she not?_

She was terrified when she discovered that that was not an empty promise, that she would do just that.

In the few short months that they had known each other, her feelings for Zev had changed in the most exciting of ways. Never before had she felt this way for someone outside her family.

Part of her wondered if it would be better if she just left, forgot this ever happened.

She set her mouth into a grim line.

That would mean leaving poor Zev to suffer in silence.

She…she would not do that. She could not do that.

"Zev?" she murmured.

The assassin turned, he smiled, a smile that did not touch his eyes.

"Ah my dear warden," he purred, "What brings you out here on this fine evening?"

She let her cloak open, letting him see her, hoping that would lower his guard a bit.

He…he seemed so tense, like rabbit about to run from a wolf.

She tried to put him at ease. She smiled slyly.

"Got tired of listening to Leliana and Alistair," she said, "They are feeling more than a bit amorous tonight. I would tell them to find a room, but we're a little far from any tonight, and we would still probably hear them, even if they went back to Denerim."

Zev chuckled.

"They are not very subtle are they," he agreed, "Some men might take that as a challenge."

She tilted her head, giving him a come hither look; at least…she thought it was.

"Men like you?"

He turned away from her, his ears lowered slightly.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

Her ears lowered, she had hoped to cheer him with a little banter and innuendo, and instead she seemed to have done exactly the opposite.

Fuck, she thought, what am I supposed to do now?

Then…she had an idea.

She walked up to him and took his hand.

"Come with me,' she asked.

He gave her an arched look.

"So forward my dear," he smiled.

She blushed slightly, but still skewered him with a glare.

"Not that," she growled, "Just come with me."

He followed in her wake.

They returned to camp, ignoring Leliana crying out as she and Alistair found their mutual pleasure. Kalli rolled her eyes and pushed on.

She stopped before her tent.

"Wait here," she ordered.

Zev nodded.

She slipped inside finding the package she had gotten from Master Varathorn. It had not been an easy purchase, she had needed to wait until Zev was asleep, lifting his gloves from his armor.

She had wanted her gift sized perfect. The Dalish craft master had been more than happy to oblige after what she had done for them.

Smiling she emerged from the tent holding her prize out to him.

Zev looked down at the items in her hands. He chuckled.

"I expected something more…intimate, my dear."

She mock-glared at him.

"If you want that "something" again…you will at least take a look at what I have to offer."

He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

She was such an intense little minx, he found it very fetching.

He took the leathers from her hands.

His ears twitched with curiosity.

"Gloves," he purred, "You are giving me gloves, what for?"

She smiled broadly.

"They are Dalish gloves, like your mother's."

He paused.

"They…I…"

He brought them closer to the light; he ran his fingers over the soft leather, deer hide most likely, he touched the embroidery.

For the first time in a long time, a boyish smile came to his lips.

"Maker's breath," he murmured, "You…you are right, they are like my mother's, the leather is a little thicker here, and the embroidery is a little different, but they…they are quite similar, and quite handsome."

She beamed.

"I'm glad you like them," she cooed.

His expression turned thoughtful.

"I do…I…"

The warmth on his face warmed her entire body; she resisted the urge to shiver.

Maker…how could he do that? One glance and she started to melt?

It was not normal.

"You look surprised," she commented.

"Do I, well…I suppose that I am," he admitted, "No one has ever just…given me a gift before."

"There was the boots," she reminded him.

"True, but I had also just aided you in the gauntlet, I…I assumed those were a reward for my work, but this…"

He smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling.

"This…this was truly…nice…thank you my dear warden."

"My pleasure," she purred, her voice turning huskier.

She could not help it anymore.

_He just…just…oh fuck it!_

She leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

He did not respond at first, but then it was like flipping a switch.

He seized her, his arms came around her neck and lower back, pulling her to him passionately.

They kissed deeply, making her head whirl.

She felt his right hand travel down and squeeze her bottom she groaned…

Oh Maker, how did he do this?

How did he make her want him with the barest touch?

She leaned in licking his right ear. He pulled her back and kissed her fiercely again.

"Heh, I hope you to have learned to breathe through your ears."

The harsh voice broke the spell, both elves turned to the drunken dwarf sitting up and leering at them.

"Is it rutting season again," Oghren chortled.

Kalli rolled her eyes, and took Zev by the hand.

"Come," she murmured ignoring the dwarf, "The rest of your gift is waiting in our tent."

"Will I like it?" Zev said with a wicked smirk.

Kalli grinned back.

"I don't think you will have any complaints."

"Ha! Don't do anything ole' Oghren wouldn't do you two," the dwarf called after them with a loud belch, before falling over passed out again.

He was forgotten as soon as they entered the tent, their minds were occupied, their hands and tongues were too busy to give the dwarf a second glance.

Soon they were naked; Zev on top of her, Kalli whimpered and yipped as he once again showed her his great skill….

…Skills at making her hot…

…Making her want him…

…Making her love him.

He would not feel any more pain or loneliness tonight.

She would make sure of that.


	22. Songs

**Chapter 22: Songs**

**9:31 Dragon Age: Castle Redcliffe**

The area around Castle Redcliffe was a swarm with activity.

All the armies that had pledged themselves to the Grey Wardens gathered there, awaiting their orders to march against the Blight. Dalish hunters, dwarven berserkers, and senior enchanters all mingled together, with Arl Eamon's knights and soldiers. The activity was enough that it drew the attention of several of the Banns and local nobles, men and women who had lost their homes in Loghain's push. Many of these sought the safety of the host the wardens were building and joined up with them.

Zevran made his way through the castle trying to avoid bumping into the many servants as they rushed back and forth, as the Arl prepared to leave for Denerim.

Arl Eamon still had hoped to settle the matter of the kingship with the Landsmeet. He hoped that the nobles would recognize that the darkspawn were a far greater threat than politics.

Zev was not so sure himself, he had lived in Antiva long enough to know how blind the ruling class became when it came to their games. Plus, from his short audience with Teyrn Loghain, he had managed to come up with a strong opinion of the man, and that opinion was that he would not surrender power easily.

Men like Loghain did not reach their position by surrendering when the battle started to turn against them, often such men would fight harder, and with greater ruthlessness.

In the end it would fall to the nobles, the wardens and the Arl had to convince them that Loghain no longer had Ferelden's best interest at heart.

He hoped that between the Arl and Kalli the wealthy fools would finally see sense.

Eamon did not really know what to make of the wardens and their assortment of allies. When the man was not meeting with his advisors or commanders of the various forces the wardens had gathered, he would spend time with his son, no doubt morning his wife as he thought was proper.

The assassin worried about that, the Arl had so far seemed to understand that the wardens had had a grim choice to make; either his wife or son had to perish, in the end Kalli had chosen to let Isolde make the sacrifice for her son's life. It pained her, even if she did not like to show it to the others.

Zev probably had come to know Kalli better than anyone else next to Alistair these past few months. He had likely come to know her better than any of his previous…previous…

The elf sighed.

Conquest no longer seemed like an appropriate title for what the warden was. What they had found together…it…it was not just about sex, not that the sex was not incredible, oh no, it seemed all the stories that were told about warden stamina and skill in bed were quite true. Still, what he had with Kalli, it went beyond the physical…what it was he was not quite sure.

One thing he did realize is that he could no longer keep secrets from her, she…she had been patient with him, but it was clear that she was curious about what had happened with Rinna. She had seen her in the fade after all, saved him from his former love in all her vengeful glory.

He needed to talk to her…

Provided he could pull her away from her duties for a few moments.

She had been spending most of her time conversing with Alistair and Eamon in private, likely planning their strategy for the Landsmeet. It took up so much of the wardens' time, it seemed that they never slept or took time to rest, and when they awoke they were off before dawn, preparing even more for the coming gathering of the nobles.

Zev found it more than frustrating, being denied his woman, being denied her company in his bed, and he was not alone in his frustration. Leliana likely shared it, being denied her handsome prince.

The Arl had said nothing of Alistair's choice of women; after all he had married an Orlesian woman had he not. Of course, the man clearly did not miss the political…problems that the union between the bard and the warden created.

Eamon would have a hard enough time selling Alistair to the Fereldan nobles; the fact that he was sharing his bed with an Orlesian bard would not go unnoticed.

Of course, the would be king refused to argue with the Arl over that. He knew how he felt about Leliana, and he had no intention of throwing her off publically to appease the very men who had sat back and done nothing while their group had fought and bled against both the spawn and Loghain these many long months.

Eamon fell silent, but it was clear that this argument was far from over.

Kalli remained true to her fellow warden, refusing to come to the Arl's aid in these…heated discussions. Leliana was her friend, and Alistair her warden-brother.

He had her support, in whatever he chose.

IOI

Zev returned to the quarters he shared with Kalli. As was normal these past few days, his beautiful warden was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed as he slipped off his armor; he summoned one of the servants asking her to fetch him some water for a bath.

He flirted a little with the elven girl, just enough to make her blush, but went no further. Kalli had so far chosen to keep their lovemaking simply a one on one affair. He could not say how she would react if he tried to bring another into it.

He was still learning about the things that excited her, until he was sure that she would not mind the company of another, he would not risk it.

As he bathed he thought about all that had come to pass these many months. From his defeat outside of Redcliffe, to their torturous journeys through the deep roads and the circle tower, all the way up to the battle for the sacred ashes, and the freeing of the werewolves from their dark curse.

And of course, he thought of their night in Denerim, the first time he had awakened the warden's passions and slaked her lust.

Somewhere among all the violence and vice, he had found something, something that had changed him.

He was still wrestling with what that was.

He had always been a man of simple pleasures. A drink here, a tavern girl there, a beautiful or handsome mark when he had the chance to mix business with pleasure that was the life he had led, once upon a time…it had been enough.

He chuckled, remembering a certain beautiful mark, one who had thought herself a bit of a poet.

Her poem had always put a smile on his face; alas it was all that was left her now. He had still had a contract to fulfill.

Back then…that had been the only thing that had mattered to him.

The sound of a key in the lock forced him to glance up. Kalli swore under her breath as she entered their room, she pulled back her hood running her hand through her dark red hair, the flecks of gold shining in the warm light of the fire.

She glanced at him. He gave her his most lecherous grin.

She snorted and went to the bed, slipping off her cloak.

Zevran frowned.

"Is something the matter my dear warden?" he cooed.

"Just politics," the warden sighed, laying her weapons on the small dressing table near the bed.

Zevran's ears twitched.

In all their time together he had never seen Kalli looking so…so disheartened, not even the night he came to her when she had learned that her home had been purged.

That night she had merely been in the grip of a crippling sadness. He had come to her and comforted her; she had wanted to be comforted that night.

Now…she seemed only weary, weary of all that had come to pass.

He realized that he would need to do something about that.

IOI

Kalli groaned as she slipped out of her armored vest, it had been a long day, her back felt stiff from sitting in Eamon's study, her head throbbed from listening to the Arl go on and on about what they needed to do to put Alistair on the throne. She agreed with him in theory of course, and acknowledged that Alistair as king was far more useful than Alistair as simply her fellow warden…but…

Then she looked into his eyes, her friend, her warden and brother, and she began to doubt the wisdom of this plan. She began to doubt the whole damn thing, which despite everything they had done so far seemed more and more hopeless.

They had fulfilled the treaties, and gathered the armies, that were all well and good, but now matters turned to a different kind of combat. If Loghain was to be ousted from power, that would take political might, not physical or military strength.

And politics was an arena that she was definitely not comfortable with, she had done well enough in Orzammar, but the whole business there had left her feeling dirty for weeks, and not the good kind of dirty either.

The warden frowned.

She hated politics.

And it wasn't just a matter of convincing the nobles to support them either; they needed to win their support, which included Alistair dumping Leliana, if Arl Eamon was to be believed.

Neither she nor Alistair wanted that. Leli was their friend, and she loved Alistair, the thought that he might have to cast her aside for a throne he did not even want…it…it was unfair, it was worse than unfair.

_It was mother fucking unfair!_

Yet if they did nothing, Loghain might not be removed from power; he might even win, and be crowned king. If that happened, all that they had fought for would be for nothing. If they were to stop the Blight, it could not be allowed.

So she sat quietly and listened to Eamon drone on, watching Alistair becoming more and more pale with each suggestion. She wanted to help him, but if she did…

Kalli swore under her breath.

She really hated politics.

"You seem troubled my dear warden," Zev purred from the tub.

Kalli tried not to stare, seeing Zev bathing…well…it filled her mind with many naughty thoughts. Which she suspected was the whole point.

Zev was not above seduction.

He leaned forward, a cruel grin on his face; gently he splashed in the water.

"My bath is still warm," he murmured, "If you would like to join me."

She felt her mouth go dry, but shook her head no, she…after everything that had happened today, if she went to him, just slipped into the bath with him and let him take away all her problems that might be relaxing, but it would not change what they would soon face.

Realizing that she was not going to accept his offer, the assassin rose from the water, she diverted her eyes respectfully, well…mostly diverted her eyes.

Zev smiled.

"It is not like you have not seen me naked before my sweet Kalli."

She blushed at his words; they were true of course, but still…

She resisted temptation to drink in his masculine form.

He dried himself off with a towel, finally covering himself with it from the waist down. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, she sighed as she leaned into him.

She nuzzled against his neck.

"You smell so nice," she purred.

He chuckled lightly, his finger coming up to stroke her elven ears.

"The symphony I sing to thee. It whispers songs to me," he began to recite, "Songs of hot breath upon my neck, songs of soft sighs by my head. Songs of nails upon my back, songs of thee, come to my bed."

She sat up and gave him a strange look.

"Spouting poetry now," she smirked, "That is never a good sign Zev."

His ears twitched with amusement.

"It is something that I heard from a mark long ago, she thought it might make me spare her life."

He shrugged indifferently.

"She still had to die of course, after we had sex that is."

Kalli's gray eyes narrowed.

"Maker knows why you tell me such things," she complained.

He bowed his head.

"I tell you because you deserve to know. Because…because I want you to know. There…there is one final story I need to tell you my dear, it is about my last mission, the one I was on before I came to Ferelden."

She sat up and looked into his eyes; she could see the pain there.

It made her realize how serious this was, and made her nod, so he knew that he could continue.

"Before I came to Ferelden," he began, "I was far more cocky and arrogant than I am now. I saw myself as the best crow in Antiva, and bragged about it constantly, both my skill as an assassin, and my conquests as a lover."

The warden gave him a wry look.

"I suppose that did not make you very popular?"

"No, it didn't, I made a bid for a contract from one of the maestros that did not like me. A wealthy merchant, with many guards, most said that the job was beyond me, but they let me take it anyway. I travelled with two others. My friend Taliesin, and an elven lass named Rinna."

Kalli's ears twitched, her gray eyes widened.

"The girl from the fade, the one who was torturing you?"

He nodded grimly.

"Rinna was different, brash and fiery, skilled and determined, with eyes that shone like justice. During the course of the mission…she…she became…special to me."

Kalli's ears drooped slightly.

"And you fell in love with her."

"As I said," he repeated, "She was special. Then Taliesin and I discovered that the merchant knew about our plans, he suspected that Rinna had taken a bribe, so that the man might be saved from the crows."

Zev shivered, and it had nothing to do with his state of undress.

"We agreed that she needed to die. I agreed to help Taliesin kill her."

Zev looked down at his hands, remembering the blood that stained them.

"She got down on her knees and begged on to spare her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, confessing her love, saying that she would never betray the crows, that she would never betray me."

He shook his head.

"Before she died, I told her that I did not care. I…I spit on her for betraying the crows, after everything we had been…I….I…"

He found that he could not go on.

Kalli winced at the pain in his voice.

"Oh…Zev…I'm…I'm so sorry."

"The mission was successful," he added, "Once it was done we discovered the real source of the merchant's information. Rinna had been telling us the truth."

The assassin's golden eyes flashed with anger.

"I told Taliesin we should inform the maestros of what we had done. He convinced me to saying nothing. Rinna was dead after all; there was nothing we could do to bring her back. In the end, he convinced me to say that she died in battle, to hide what we had done to her."

Zevran snorted with anger.

"As it turned out, it did not matter, the maestros had already known what had happened. The one who hated me, the one who gave us the job told me that much. He meant it as a lesson, that we were nothing in the eyes of the crows. Rinna had been nothing, and I was nothing."

He swallowed hard at the memory.

"One day he said, it would be my turn."

He placed his hand on hers, the look in his eyes was filled with pain, and there was no mocking, no innuendo…

….there was just…pain.

"You asked me once why I wanted to leave the crows. It was never about that. I came to Ferelden because I…I wanted to die. I thought I deserved it after what had happened to Rinna. What better death could I find then against the fabled grey wardens?"

He shook his head at the irony of it all.

"Then…then I met you…and…and everything changed."

Kalli looked down at his hand, she…she still could not believe what he had just told her, she was still trying to digest it.

For the first time, she was seeing Zev without the mask he wore when working. Despite what had happened…she….

She liked what she saw there.

She gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"Do you still want to die?"

He shook his head no.

"I don't," he whispered, "I'm not sure what I came here for, but…after these last few months…I…I think I found it. I…I found you."

His forehead touched her.

"I don't expect forgiveness," he murmured, "Only understanding."

He gave her a sad look.

"Can you give me that?"

She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He pulled back, unsure what had just happened.

Had she not been listening?

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

She gave him a passionate look one that would have likely melted silverite.

"I wanted you do know that you are **not** nothing," she said.

She kissed him again, her hand dipping to the towel he was wearing, her skilled fingers aiding it in falling away.

As they kissed he pulled her shirt over her head, he kissed her bare breasts his fingers worked on her belt and trousers.

He laid her back on the bed; he helped her kick off the last of her clothes. He kissed her again, deeply, his hands found her hips, guiding her to his waiting manhood, slowly he entered her, making her whimper with delight.

As they began their lovemaking in earnest, she moaned the words that he most needed to here.

"I…I care Zev**. I…Oh Maker…I…I care so much!"**

The assassin's eyes stung with tears as he continued to pleasure her.

They were tears not of lust, but of joy.

She cared about him, to her…he mattered.

_There was nothing in the world greater than __**that.**_

**Nothing…in the world.**


	23. Comfort and Freedom

**Chapter 23: Comfort and Freedom**

**9:31: Dragon Age: The City of Denerim**

"**COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, **_**SHEM!**_**"**

Zev grasped Kalli firmly by the arm, the warden did not struggle, but it was all that he could do to hold onto her.

She glared daggers at the arrogant noble, if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right there.

Rendon Howe, the Arl of Denerim and Teyrn of Highever, retreated farther behind Loghain and Cauthrien, a smug and self-satisfied smile on his face. Kalli had wanted to meet him for some time, to confront him over what he had done to the Alienage.

His response about culling the animal herd, struck a very bad chord with her.

The Arl's conversation with Loghain continued, the Teyrn of Gwaren, and now regent of Ferelden still refused to take responsibility for what had happened in Ostagar. Alistair tried to remain his flip, joking self, but it was clear that he was also having trouble controlling his temper around the man who had killed so many of the warden's brothers.

Zevran could sympathize; it was hard to stand back when the target was so close to you, in reach of both hand and blade.

_Patience was hard to come by sometimes, but it was the hallmark of a good assassin._

_Wait until the right opportunity, and then…__**strike **__without mercy._

It was what needed to be done if Kalli wanted to avenge her kin, and then live to celebrate that vengeance.

He would show her how; he would make sure she lived long enough to find what she desired.

Loghain eventually took his entourage and retreated, snarling more venom about bringing down the Emperor of Orlais, like that would actually intimidate Kalli. Loghain still seemed to think her some agent of the Empire, if he did alter such thinking, he might find himself coming to a bad end at the beautiful warden's hands.

Kalli was trying hard to remain calm; she spoke with Eamon, commenting on how he knew Loghain and Howe, and what she might expect from the two of them in the near future. Yet, Zev could see how much she desired to end this charade; part of her no doubt still wished that she had attacked the two nobles while she had had the chance.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes flashed, her lip trembled…

A hint of a smile played over the Assassin's face.

_This really should not have been turning him on, should it? _

When she returned to her room he followed her. The Arl suggested that they take to the streets, many of the nobles had already arrived in Denerim for the Landsmeet, they could test the waters as it were; see which side each of the nobles were leaning towards.

Zev frowned.

He prided himself on being able to read peoples' body language, a useful skill when hunting a paranoid mark. The warden was so tense, her moves so hard and angry. One wrong word from a bored noble and she might end up doing something that they might all regret.

He needed to speak with her privately, and try to calm her down.

Kalli paced like a caged lion, her cloak swishing around her.

"Arrogant noble bastard," she spat, "That…that cruel piece of shit, He thinks us animals that he cull? I will show him a cull. I'll walk into the Arl's estate and cut his balls off! I'll make sure his entire family is culled for what he did in the Alienage! I'll…"

Zev grabbed her. She yelped and tried to struggle but his quickness proved too much for her this time.

"MMMHP!" she murmured, fighting against him, a fight that quickly went out of her, as the kiss deepened, as Zev's hands drifted over her body in ways that she liked.

"Mmmmm," she moaned wrapping her arms around him, surrendering to the fires of lust that he had inspired.

His fingers drifted up undoing the clasp holding her cloak in place, it puddled around her feet.

He finally broke the kiss leaving her breathless, her eyes shining, her elven ears twitching with excitement.

"Why," she gasped in a husky voice, "Why did you stop?"

He chuckled.

"Alas, my dear," he purred, "I fear that we do not have the time for me to truly showcase my skills for you once again. I merely wished to get your attention and draw you back from the frenzy that had nearly taken you…you will need a cool head if we are to do what needs to be done this day."

She gave him an arched look.

"So this was all just to calm me down?"

"Partially," he admitted, "lay down on the bed."

She gave him a sly smile.

"I thought we did not have time for that right now?"

"We don't," he said with a small measure of disappointment, "But we do have time to make sure you're relaxed and your head is clear, lay down…please."

She did not release her grip on him; her smile was lazy and sexy. He cursed that they did not have time right now to…well…both take advantage of this calm before they went back out into the storm again.

Oh well…it would make what happened when they retired this eve all the better.

She lay down on the bed, and let him roll her onto her stomach. She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing? I…I thought that…tha…OHHHH!"

The warm pressure of his hands began kneading her hard muscles, forcing them to relax. It was a technique he had perfected as a boy in the whorehouse, and had used it many times since.

He had not lied about his skills in the art of massage. It was not simply about foreplay, even though he had used it for that more than once.

"Oooh," the warden groaned, "Ma…Maker…that feels nice."

He almost chuckled. His beautiful warden was now purring like a kitten. He felt the tension leeching out of her as he worked, his fingers finding the pressure points in her neck, and elven ears, the merest of touches became soothing medicine all their own.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. His warm breath in her ear made her shiver.

"Do not worry about Howe, my dear," he cooed, "When the time comes, he will find himself under our blades. I gave you my word that I would help you remove him, and I shall…"

He leaned in kissing and nibbling the point of her right ear. She gasped and arched her lovely back.

"Trust me fair Kalli," he murmured, "the hunt can be as satisfying as the actual kill."

She snarled as he leaned back, she spun and seized him by the straps of his armor throwing him down on the bed; she straddled him, kissing him fiercely.

She pulled back just enough for him to see the hungry look in her eyes.

"We still need to see to the Arl's business, my dear."

"**Fuck him**," she growled, "I **want** you. I want you **now.**"

She kissed him again, her hands clawing at his armor.

He felt himself falling, giving into her desires…

There was a knock at the door. Kalli lowered her head into Zev's shoulder, swearing like an Antivan sailor.

The Assassin chuckled.

"Yes," he called out, trying to sound relaxed, and trying to will his pounding heart to slow.

"Uh…Zev," Alistair said from the hallway, "Have you seen Kalli?"

The warden murmured what she thought her fellow warden could do with himself for interrupting them. Zevran chuckled.

"I think she went to the armory," he lied.

"Oh…um…well…if you see her tell her that the group is ready to head out when she is."

"That I will Alistair that I will."

He heard the sound of the retreating warden's boot steps, fading into the background.

The Assassin lightly stroked his lover's back.

Kalli looked up, her face flushed with excitement.

"I really don't like him sometimes," she said with the sourest of expressions.

He kissed her lovely bent nose; gently he rolled her onto her side, and slipped out from under her.

He would be lying if he said he did not share her frustration, Kalli…damn the woman knew exactly how to fan the fires inside of him.

He had no more wanted to stop than she had, but alas they would need to wait…at least for now.

Tonight they would be able to…continue this discussion.

Then…they could both find their release.

IOI

Kalli said little as they made their way out of the Gnawed Noble Tavern, her hood once again raised, her gray eyes cool and calculating.

She had hoped that more of the nobles that had come for the Landsmeet would be angrier about Loghain's push to force them all under his thumb. That the civil war of the last few months would have more nobles motivated to stand up to the Teyrn of Gwaren. What they had found instead was a pack of sycophants ready to preserve their own holdings, the rebellious nobles had either been killed in the last few months or imprisoned, all those attending the Landsmeet had either not taken up the fight so they could protect their own holding, or openly supported Loghain's strong arm tactics.

Arl Eamon had hoped to sway the Banns of Waking Seas and Dragon's Peak, but both of them seemed more than pleased with Anora keeping the throne, not wanting to sully Maric's throne with a bastard.

Kalli might have attempted more… strong arm tactics, but Eamon did not want that, they could not afford to push too hard. As the Hero of Riverdane, Loghain had a lot of support here in the capitol. Violence against the nobles would only convince them all that Loghain was right.

They could not afford to do that, not if they still wanted their aid to stop the Blight.

Alistair had fallen extremely quiet these last few days, no doubt worried about the upcoming Landsmeet and what Arl Eamon expected of him. He only seemed to warm up in the presence of Leliana, but that was not hard to understand.

It was a shame that only her fellow warden's lover could make him smile these days.

Kalli glanced at Zev. Once again she felt annoyed by the fact that they had not been able to…finish what they had begun in her room.

She tried to stay focused on the job in hand, but it was **not** easy.

The group realized that they needed more good will here in Denerim. Leliana suggested the Chanter's board; there had been reports of gangs launching attacks from the back alleys here in the city. Dealing with them might just help show the nobles that the wardens had the best interest of Ferelden at heart, and that this was not just some kind of power grab.

Kalli agreed, it could not hurt their cause, plus if things went bad during the Landsmeet, they might need the coin to at least have a chance to escape the city. It was a slim chance, but some chance was better than none.

So Kalli took a small force and hit the back alleys, striking at the gangs hard. She, Alistair, Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran were more than a match for the thugs that called this city home.

They had just finished clearing a nest of thugs, and were on the steps of a narrow back alley when they suddenly found themselves surrounded.

Kalli glanced around them; the attackers had picked their spot for an ambush quite well. For crossbow men stood at the top of the stairs, with both height and range on their side. Four thugs had cut off their escape; these were clearly not part of the gang that they had been dealing with up to now. Their armor and weapons were of fine make, and they had chosen their ambush well. She also noticed that a few of them had tattoos on their faces, the same ones that Zevran wore.

When the leader stepped forward, and announced who they were, she was not surprised.

"So…we have the mighty grey wardens at last," the dark haired leader purred, "The Crows send their greetings once again."

Kalli glared at the man. Who flashed her a cocky smile. Zevran's face was far grimmer than she had ever seen it.

"Hello Taliesin," he said coolly.

Kalli's eyes narrowed.

She knew that name, the crow that had convinced Zevran to kill his friend Rinna, the one who had helped start her lover's downward spiral.

It seemed that she had another reason to want this man dead, besides the normal survival thing.

"Tell me," Zev continued, glaring up at his friend, "Were you sent, or did you volunteer for this job?"

"I volunteered of course," the man chuckled, "When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue…well…I just had to see that for myself."

"Well…you have seen it," the elf replied, "So where do we go from here, hm…Taliesin?"

The other assassin's expression turned thoughtful as he stared at her, like a nobleman expecting some kind of prize mare, or livestock.

She wanted to cut his throat right there.

"You can come back with me Zevran," Taliesin said, "It's not too late. Now that I see the little honeypot standing next to you I can't blame you for slipping."

Kalli's temper went several degrees higher.

_Honeypot?_

_Taliesin smiled at his old comrade._

"We can kill her together. Come back now and we will make up a story. You pretended to join up with this lot to get close to your target."

Kalli looked at Zevran, his expression was…unreadable.

Was he actually considering Taliesin's offer, after everything they had shared together?

She knew how easy it was, wanting to slip back and be nothing. Maker knew she had thought often about it in the last year, but she also knew that she did not want to go back to being just another thief from the Alienage.

She did not think that Zev wanted to go back to being just another crow.

"You could do that Zev," she said, "But it would mean betraying everything that has happened in the last year. It would mean betraying your oath."

Taliesin laughed.

"She actually believed you made an oath to serve her? Oh..Zev…you are still good at this."

Kalli ignored him.

"It also means accepting that you don't matter anymore, that you accept that you must remain true to a group that care's nothing for you."

She pinned him with a hard gray eyed stare.

"It also means betraying Rinna's memory."

Zev's ears lowered in anger, whether it was against her, or against the crows she could not say.

"We're wasting time Zevran," Taliesin added, "Let's just kill this bitch and the bastard prince and be done with it."

Kalli spun her eyes flashing as she glared at the human assassin.

"**Zev doesn't need the crows anymore!"**

"Does he not want to live then?" Taliesin smirked, "Because that is what is going to happen."

"It was only then that Zevran Aranai spoke. He gave his old friend a hard look.

"I think I'm doing just fine on my own Taliesin," he said drawing his daggers, "I'm sorry old friend, but I won't be going back, and you should have stayed in Antiva."

Kalli waited until the assassin's eyes were firmly on Zev. Only then did she strike. She drew a slender assassin knife from her gauntlet, and sent it flying through the air; it caught the bow man to Taliesin's left in the throat.

He spun and fired, his bolt striking one of his fellows, the man fell dying with a bolt in his chest.

Leliana fired two quick shots targeting another bowman, while Wynne froze another.

The crows with their blades and mauls attacked from behind.

Alistair, Zevran, and Wynne met their weapons with their own.

Kalli lunged forward, her eyes focused on Taliesin.

The bastard had done enough to hurt Zevran, first Rinna, now this…

She would not give him another chance.

She intended to end this…

Now.

IOI

Zevran did not have to kill Taliesin, and for that he was grateful.

He had just finished dealing with one of the thugs when he saw Kalli end the other man's life. His old friend had always been too sure of himself, too confident in his skill with a blade. Zev had saved his life several times over the years when he picked a fight with someone he should not have…

He had no desire to come to Taliesin's aid this time.

Rinna still deserved to be avenged. Taliesin was just as guilty as he was in her death, and without the remorse.

It seemed that justice had finally caught up with his old friend.

Kalli drove her longswords through Taliesin's gut, as he staggered back she pulled them out and executed a deadly spinning slash.

The assassin lost his head, his body staggered and fell, after that, things ended quickly. The wardens and their allies easily mopped up the few remaining goons and neophyte assassins that the crow had brought with him.

Zevran looked down at the carnage and more importantly at Taliesin's body. He came up to her, checking her for injuries, crows did like poison blades after all.

He did not wish to find himself standing over a sick bed again.

She gave him a wan smile and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace, unsure what else to do.

"You did it," she murmured into his shoulder, "You avenged her. You are free."

His golden eyes widened.

Free?

Part of him resisted what she was telling him, that perhaps he still needed to die to see justice done, but another part of him…

He…he did not know.

He would carry what happened to Rinna every day of his life, but…perhaps Kalli was right.

Perhaps there was more than one day to atone for one's sins.

Perhaps he could honor Rinna, by being better, by…by…

He was not sure.

He looked around at the death all around him, that and the beautiful elven warden in his arms.

He smiled slightly.

In the end…he had one question…a question that would need to be answered.

_What now Zevran Aranai?_

_What now?_


End file.
